Secrets
by Aya Katze
Summary: Universo Alterno - Yakov tiene un exitoso y secreto club para caballeros, donde los más poderosos y millonarios hombres de la ciudad pueden acudir a satisfacer sus secretos deseos. ¿Que pasará cuando Otabek Altin,quien no es más que un empleado del heredero del imperio Leroy conozca al hada rusa? Mención de otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Aun no sabía si era un privilegio o una maldición, pero por lo que podía darse cuenta, Jean-Jacques Leroy le consideraba actualmente alguien digno de confianza. Aún cuando se había negado repetidas veces diciéndole a su jefe que tenía novia, este le había rebatido este argumento recordándole que él mismo tenía prometida, pero que solo irían por un poco de diversión, que solo verían, así que no había nada de malo.

"Secrets", se llamaba el club para caballeros al que estaban entrando, y por lo que podía ver era bastante exclusivo, aunque no comprendía aún el porque.

\- Yakov! – saludó Leroy al ver al viejo hombre, y que era dueño del lugar

\- Leroy! Hace tiempo que no te veía – respondió este el saludo, dándose un fraternal abrazo

\- Este hombre me tenía con mucho trabajo, además quería ver que fuera de confianza – dijo el moreno, mirando de reojo al Kazajo que le acompañaba

\- Y debe de serlo, de otra forma no lo habrías traído contigo – agregó el mayor con una sonrisa cómplice

\- Lo sé, así que cuando decida volver después, quiero que le des acceso ilimitado – dijo Jean, quien siendo el heredero de la gran empresa familiar, tenía el dinero de sobra para darse ese tipo de lujos

\- Ya veremos si decide volver – dijo Yakov, mirando al otro, que lucía bastante serio a sus ojos, aunque eso no le decía nada, ya había tenía muchos años en el negocio para saber que esos de alguna forma eran los más ambiciosos en cuanto a los places de la carne se trataba, así como llenos de secretos.

\- Todos volvemos Yakov, lo sabes, tienes lo mejor de la ciudad aquí – aduló el moreno

\- Lo tenía, aún lamento la decisión de Víctor de retirarse… - mencionó el mayor, suspirando pesadamente

\- Pero tienes a Yurio, es todo una joya… por cierto, ¿ya ha salido? – preguntó Jean, mirando entonces hacía dentro

\- Es solo un niño – respondió el mayor, antes de mirar el reloj – llegas justo a tiempo, no debe de tardar en salir

\- Entonces hablamos más tarde – dijo Leroy, antes de pasarse – Vamos – animó al kazajo que ahora era su subordinado

"¿Víctor? ¿Yurio?", esos sonaban como nombres de hombres, y estaban en club para caballeros, ¿no era así?, se preguntó Otabek Altin, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo aquella duda, pues cuando pasaron completamente al lugar, en medio del humo de los costosos puros, y bajo las tenues luces que iluminaban las mesas con tubos para los danzantes, lo único que pudo ver, eran los cuerpos de hombres, o jóvenes, que se mecían y complacían a sus clientes.

¿Era Jean-Jacques Leroy, heredero del imperio de bienes raíces más poderoso de Canada, gay? Le miró de reojo, y ante la mirada y la sonrisa en sus labios al ver los masculinos cuerpos, no le quedó mucha duda al respecto.

\- Los chicos del lugar son todos limpios y educados, Yavok no tiene nada vulgar aquí, por lo que puedes relajarte – le aseguró el moreno mientras se sentaban en una de las meses frente a la pista principal - ¿Un puro? – ofreció al Kazajo, y ante la mirada de este, no puedo evitar reír – No me mires así, es solo un pequeño gusto, nada de que preocuparse, verás que tú tampoco querrás irte de aquí después

\- ¿Tu prometida sabe de esto? – no pudo evitar preguntar, pues ya había conocido a esta en múltiples ocasiones que habían salido en las comidas de negocios

\- Por supuesto que no, y tampoco tiene que saberlo tu novia, relájate, es solo diversión – le dijo Leroy mientras el mesero, un chico con ajustado bóxer color plata y un moño al cuello, le traía prendía el puro que previamente le había traído

\- ¿Desea algo de tomar? – le preguntó amable el joven

\- Solo vodka – respondió Otabek por no ser descortés, y para que se fuera pronto de su lado

A los pocos minutos, la música fue disminuyendo en volumen, y entonces el lugar quedó casi a oscuras

" _El día de hoy, y antes de nuestra presentación estelar, tenemos la compañía del joven Yurio"_

Se escuchó en todo el local, provocando varios aplausos entre ellos los de su jefe

\- ¡Te va encantar! – le dijo al oído Jean para hacerse escuchar sobre la música y los aplausos

"No lo creo" pensó al momento el hombre de cabello castaño, pues a sus 20 años de vida, jamás le habían llamado la atención los hombres.

Sin embargo el pensamiento murió casi al momento, pues el joven que salió y camino hacia el centro de la pista, para nada lucía como un hombre de los que hubiera conocido antes.

Vestía un sencillo short con estampado militar, una camisa de licra verde militar, y una boina del mismo color sobre su rubio cabello, el cual cubría la mitad de su rostro. No miraba a nadie en concreto, y caminaba con firmeza y seguridad hacía el centro de la pista, donde estaba un tubo y al cual se aferró con su pequeña mano, enfundada en el corto guante negro. Lo que siguió, fue una expresión de erotismo tan intensa, que Otabek altin, no pudo despegar sus ojos del otro.

Yurio recargó su cuerpo en el tubo, y entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta ponerse en cuclillas, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cuerpo por sobre la ropa ajustada. Los muslos se le marcaron antes postura, entonces acaricio estos mientras echaba la cabeza atrás rozando su cuello con el frío metal, cerrando los ojos, como si aquello le complaciera; abrió sus piernas y entonces puso ambas rodillas en el piso, meciendo su cadera contra el tubo, con un movimiento tan candencioso, que le costaba al kazajo pensar que aquel era un hombre. Con una de las manos, se agarró al tubo, y la otra la metió dentro del short para tocar su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que mordía sus labios de manera sutil y erótica.

Llevó sus piernas al frente, para estirarlas, y entonces una a una, retiro de manera sensual las botas militares que cubrían sus piernas, dejando sus delgadas y blancas piernas expuestas, las cuales fueron acariciadas con cuidado por el mismo. Abrió nuevamente las piernas lo más que podía, solo para minutos antes, acercarse gateando al frente, con una mirada seductora en esos ojos verdes suyos. Casi al borde de la pista, se puso en pie de manera lenta, sensual, al ritmo de la música, antes de dándoles la espalda, volver a inclinar por completo su cuerpo hacía el frente, exponiendo su firme y joven trasero. Volvió junto al tubo, y entonces se quitó la camisa de licra, cuidando no dejar caer la boina militar, y con el pecho desnudo, nuevamente acaricio su cuerpo bajo sus manos cubiertas con los negros guantes, que resaltaban sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba abrir entonces, el short militar.

Sin embargo Otabek no pensaba, solo veía cada movimiento que con sensualidad se movía el rubio, pasando saliva ante las gotas de sudor que las luces de los reflectores brotaban del joven cuerpo ante el calor, y que combinaban a la perfección con la sensual coreografía.

Se había quitado ya el short, quedando solo en un ajusto bóxer negro, que marcaba con claridad su pequeño pero bien formado trasero, y el cual acarició de espaldas al publicó, mientras descendía en lentos y sensuales movimientos, para proseguir después con los guantes que al ser removidos de sus manos, rozaban con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo que siguió fue que su cuerpo se contoneó en sensuales movimientos en el tubo, sin dejar ni una parte de este, ni de su pálido cuerpo sin rozar, solo al final, fue que se quitó la boina, y tras morderla sensualmente y lanzarla al público, la música cesó.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de Jean-Jack Leroy, quien era uno de sus más fieles admiradores, sin embargo Otabek no escuchaba, solo podía mirar hacia donde había desaparecido aquel pequeño, delgado y perfecto cuerpo rubio, de sensual mirada militar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, disculpen que la vez pasada no pusiera ni comentara nada, la verdad es que nunca había publicado en esta página y no sabía como, jajaja, pero voy aprendiendo._

 _Muchas gracias también a las que dejaron mensaje, en verdad es motivante, espero la próxima vez tenga un poco más de respuestas por parte de ustedes._

 _Quiero hacer un Universo Alterno con muchas similitudes al universo que conocemos, por eso habrá situaciones similares y personajes, pero de momento me enfocaré en mis pareja favorita, aunque para mayores datos les comparto que en este momento de la historia, Víctor y Yuuri se acaban de conocer :P._

 _Tal vez voy un poco lento, pero igual espero que les guste. Saludos._

"¿ _Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?",_ no pudo evitar preguntar Otabek a su jefe al día siguiente en el trabajo, y es que esa noche no había podido dejar de pensar en el rubio.

" _Yurio, el hada rusa",_ Respondió este mirándole de reojo, y cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer una nueva pregunta, recibió una mirada significativa, dejando de momento la conversación. Solo cuando salieron a comer fuera de la empresa, es que su jefe lució más relajado.

\- Te dije que iba gustarte – señaló Leroy como si nada, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida que le habían llevado

\- No me ha gustado, solo me llamó mucho la curiosidad, eso es todo – se defendió el kazajo, mientras bebía también de su vaso, y ocultaba su rostro tras este.

\- Sé que te gusto, a pesar de que apareció Chris con su presentación estelar, estuviste en todo momento distraído – agregó con seguridad y con toda la intención de que el otro dejara ese jueguito de "Buena persona" – No tienen nada de malo, siempre se lo he dicho a Yakov, Yurio es una de sus mejores joyas, sobre todo porque aprendió directamente de Víctor Nikiforov, el hombre leyenda de aquel club.

Otabek asintió con la cabeza, aunque casi nada de lo que había dicho el ojiazul le había importado realmente.

\- ¿Por qué le dicen el hada rusa? – se atrevió a preguntar entonces, cuando comenzaron a comer

\- Él y Víctor son de Rusia, Yakov los sacó de la pobreza, Yurio de hecho es huérfano, así que él le dio un lugar, y una nueva familia. - contó Leroy

Aquello si que le sorprendió saberlo, y repentinamente sintió mucha curiosidad de saber más cosas del rubio, sin embargo no preguntó nada más, le apenaba tener esa curiosidad hacía el otro, le sabía mal, le sabía a engaño hacía su novia, Mila Babicheva que le había apoyado siempre, sobre todo en este momento de su carrera profesional, esperando pacientemente en su ciudad natal por su regreso.

Se obligó a no pensar en el joven, se obligó a enfocarse en su trabajo, y en responder a las amorosas llamadas y mensajes de su novia, y habría logrado cumplir con su objetivo, si no fuera porque ese día, su jefe comentó al salir de una de las juntas del trabajo.

\- Tenemos cita hoy en el "S" – le dijo directamente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y aunque un principio el "S", no le dijo nada, como si su inconsciente hubiera esperado ese momento, el letrero del club privado apareció en su mente.

\- Nos vamos a las 9 – agregó, y por la hora, en verdad no podía referirse a ningún otro lugar.

Las horas que siguieron a eso, fuero una agonía para el pelinegro, simplemente no podía mantener su mente en el trabajo por más que lo intentaba. Por un lado deseando ir, verlo de nuevo, por otro sintiéndose culpable de ello, de seguir pensando en él, cuando tenía una pareja, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Aún cuando se vio como un niño pequeño, que se había encerrado en su oficina tras su escritorio, el kazajo no cedió esta vez a la cita con su jefe, mintiendo sobre actividades que tenía pendientes, y sin ánimos de cargar con él, sino de divertirse, Jean Leroy le dejó ahí solo.

Casi al momento en que su jefe cerró la puerta, Otabek se arrepintió, poniéndose de pie para ir tras él, para sentarse al momento, deteniéndose. Tomando el celular para marcarle, decirle que le esperara, pero bloqueando nuevamente este al ver la foto de su novia en la pantalla, casi horrorizado de haberlo siquiera pensado.

La semana que siguió no fue la mejor de su vida, muerto del arrepentimiento, había buscado al día siguiente saber por su jefe acerca del ruso joven, solo para recibir de su parte monosílabos.

Y es que Jean-Jacques Leroy era una persona orgullosa, y lo que menos le gustaba es que le dejaran solo, mucho menos cuando el joven le había confiado su asistencia aquel exclusivo lugar, que de saber algunas personas de su asistencia, le generaría muchos problemas, no solo con su prometida, si no con la sociedad entera.

Luego de torturarle un poco, al no ofrecer nada de conversación ni comunicación sobre el tema, nuevamente le invitó acompañarle al club, sonriendo ante la positiva y rápida respuesta que recibió.

Otabek en esta ocasión, también contó las horas, desean pasaran pronto para poder verle, sin querer cuestionar de momento la razón de esto, solo queriendo hacerlo, por lo que cuando por la noche llegaron, suspiró largamente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire por horas.

En esta ocasión, no les recibió el viejo hombre, sin embargo se notaba que Leroy era un miembro conocido, pues a donde volteara, todos los meseros le saludaban y le sonreían.

\- Oh no… parece que nuevamente ha peleado – comentó Jean haciendo una mueca, y cuando siguió el rumbo de su mirada, repentinamente se quedó sin aire.

Bajo la luz tenue de un reflector, y encerrado en una jaula como la de una ave, se encontraba el joven rubio, que en esta ocasión se encontraba vistiendo un traje de hada, balanceándose en el columpio que se encontraba dentro del reducido espacio, mirando hacía el piso con una mirada triste, que le hacía ver encantadoramente vulnerable.

Tan absorto estaba en la visión del otro, que no escucho cuando su jefe le dijo que deberían acercarse, solo fue hasta que vio a este al lado de la jaula que reaccionó acercándose, siendo sorprendido por la visión de Jean pellizcando el trasero del chico, quien volteó al momento.

\- …. Lo ves? ¿Qué te costaba voltear? – escuchó que decía Leroy cuando llegó juntos a ellos, sin embargo eso tampoco le importó, pues su mirada se cruzó con la del ruso, quien había perdido todo ese aire de inocencia, y emanaba una mirada llena de odio en sus verdes ojos.

\- Anda, tienes que lucir lindo, Yavok no te tiene aquí para causar lastima, precioso – agregó Jean, haciendo que el rubio simplemente mirara el frente, y comenzara a columpiarse dentro, esta vez con un aire de elegancia y suficiencia. – Bien así, se hace – dijo, y entonces le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a él, para encaminarse a una mesa del club

\- Es una lástima, pensaba que hoy si estaba desocupado, podría pagarnos un privado con él, pero siempre que le tienen ahí encerrado, significa que se ha portado mal – explicó Jean, y con otro gesto de la mano, les trajeron pronto sus bebidas.

No comentó nada más de vuelta, después de todo, no sabía que decir, pues Otabek Altin era un hombre de pocas palabras, le gustaba más que nada observar, sobre todo las cosas y las personas hermosas, como Yurio, quien luego del acercamiento de ambos, lucía hermoso en aquel fantasioso contexto, mientras el vaivén del columpio hacía que su cabello acariciara su delicado rostro; solo después de varios de minutos de observarle, Otabek se dio cuenta que lucía joven, muy joven en realidad, y entonces mirando completamente su figura con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta que lo delicado de su cuerpo no parecía parte solamente de su tipo de constitución física, sino que las piernas pálidas pero firmes que se asomaban bajo el sugestivo traje de hada, se veían en verdad jóvenes.

\- Sabes cuantos años tiene Yurio? – preguntó como si nada el kazajo, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida para parecer poco interesado en el tema.

\- Sí, 16 años – respondió Jean con una sonrisa lobuna en labios – ¿No es acaso exquisito?

Si bien el hecho de estar en ese lugar le generaba culpa, había aprendido a evitar la molesta sensación, sin embargo al escuchar aquello, y sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de su jefe, sintió que el asiento bajo él desaparecía por completo.

Él, Otabek Altin, se había convertido en un paidofílico.

 _Bien, eso ha sido todo por el momento, gracias de nuevo por leer, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, quejas, y sugerencias :D_

 _Hay algunos vídeos y canciones en los que me he inspirado para hacer esto, más adelante se los comparto._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Aun cuando dije que al parecer ya había aprendido a usar esto, la realidad es que aun no entiendo nada, jajaja, no sé porque hay ciertos espacios, y así, pero en verdad espero que con la práctica, me salga mejor…_

 _Como les dije previamente, hay varios archivos que he utilizado en referencia para inspirarme y hacer los capítulos, pero aún no me he logrado dar el tiempo para agregarlo… Prometo que no pasará del capítulo 5, cuando ya todo este ordenado, porque parece que esta historia va para largo…_

 _Muchas gracias a los que leen, precio mucho más sus comentarios._

 _Espero que les guste_

= / = / = / = / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / =

Viktor Nikiforov era un hombre ruso de 28 años, de cabello platinado e impresionantes ojos azules, era el hombre leyenda que por años fue la estrella en el Secrets, un lugar al que no solo dio mucha fama, si no que era más a que nada el centro de su vida. Aun cuando no siempre fue así.

Víctor no puede recordar su vida antes de sus 17 años, y tampoco sabe la razón de ello, solo sabe que en ese entonces se mantenía de hacerle sexo oral a extraños, y de dejarse manosear por otros; trataba por todos los medios de evitar tener relaciones sexuales, lo detestaba, le daba asco, pero cuando llevaba ya días sin comer y sin poder conseguir algo de dinero de otra forma, accedía, y no con cualquiera, solo con los que lucían limpios, para evitar así una enfermedad, y también solo con los que conocía de tiempo, pues así se evitaba quedarse atrapado con algún loco que quisiera lastimarle.

Fue por eso que cuando se le acercó aquel hombre, Yavok Feltsman, proponiéndole sacarlo de su vida en la calle, a cambio de ser simplemente un bailarín en un exclusivo club para caballeros, que no lo dudo, pues las noches en Moscú eran cada vez más frías, y conforme crecía, era más difícil encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, dado su edad.

También le había ofrecido el hombre una paga, pero nada de eso le importaba, le era suficiente un lugar cálido y seguro para dormir, así como tener un espacio donde tomar una ducha, y alimento, por lo que en ese momento no lo había aceptado, hasta que conoció al otro.

Era solo un niño, demasiado pequeño para aquella camioneta donde les transportaban a él y a un montón de jóvenes que parecían tendrían el mismo fin, ser tratados como objetos eróticos, para la satisfacción de otros. Ninguno otro era de Rusia, lo supo al momento, sus rasgos y el idioma en que hablan lo dejaba en claro, a diferencia de ese pequeño que no paraba de llorar, y que solo repetía _"Mamá"_ y " _Papá_ " de manera insistente, buscándolos.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Víctor luego de algunos minutos, incapaz de ignorar al pequeño rubio, a diferencia de los otros que ante lo ruidoso de su llanto, comenzaban a mirarlo con apatía y resentimiento.

El pequeño, al escucharle hablar en su idioma, volteó a verle, aferrándose a él

" _¿Dónde están mamá y papa? Quiero ir con ellos",_ le pidió el pequeño angustiado

" _No, lo sé, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, vas a estar bien"_ , mintió al menor quien nuevamente se puso a llorar, pero esta vez aferrado su camisa.

Era un solo un niño, por lo que luego de varios minutos, simplemente cayó dormido en sus brazos, mientras ellos abandonaban el nevado país de Rusia en el frío de la noche, encerrados en un gran contenedor, en cual estuvieron viajando por un par de días.

Yurio, fue el nombre que le puso al pequeño rubio Yavok, quien tenía desde siempre la costumbre de cambiar nuestros nombres para hacernos olvidar nuestro pasado. Apenas pudieron salir de aquel encierro, sin mediar palabras, él y Yurio, permanecieron juntos, aun cuando llegados al lugar que sería a partir de entonces su hogar, Yavok buscó separarlos, haciendo llorar al pequeño, mientras él le pedía de manera insistente quedárselo, permitirles estar cerca, a cambio de la paga que pudiera tener en un futuro, haciendo que desde entonces, estuvieran siempre juntos, a lo que con gusto, el mayor accedió.

Dado su edad, al día siguiente tuvo que incorporarse a los servicios del club, iniciando como un mesero mientras aprendí un poco del oficio, y también mientras su cuerpo dejaba de lucir enfermizamente delgado, sin embargo ese tiempo también sirvió para que Yurio y él se hicieran muy cercanos, pues el pequeño necesitaba quien lo cuidara, y él necesitaba a quien querer, razón por lo cual, cuando meses después tuvo que entrar de lleno en el club, Yurio no paraba de llorar todo el día provocando la incomodidad de muchos, incluido el mismo Yavok.

\- No puedes culparlo, es solo un niño – dijo en aquel entonces al que se había convertido en su dueño

\- Me tiene harto, estoy arrepintiéndome de haberle traído, lo dejaré en una calle abandona si sigue así – le contestó, haciendo que el ruso se sintiera inquieto de sus palabras

\- Está asustado, es muy pequeño y no sabe estar solo. Deja que tenga una mascota – sugirió él, buscando opciones para el menor, y recordando a su fallecido perro Macachin, que le había acompañado por largas noches en Moscú.

\- ¿Una mascota? ¿De qué privilegios goza ese mocoso? ¿Quién va mantener un animal más aparte de ustedes? – preguntó de manera ofensiva

\- Yo lo haré, yo pagaré todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos dos – respondió al momento

\- ¿Tú? Ni siquiera has comenzado a ganar un solo centavo, y ya estás comprometiendo lo poco que podrías llegar a ganar, ¿cómo sé que serás una buena inversión? – preguntó nuevamente

\- Lo seré, seré la mejor inversión que podrás tener en muchos años – le prometió, y como siempre pasaba cuando se sentía desesperado, para reforzar sus palabras se acercó al mayor de manera sensual, pegándose a su cuerpo y hablando sobre sus labios de manera seductora.

\- Tienes 6 meses para que ese suceda, no más – sentenció Yavok con tranquilidad, inmune a sus encantos.

\- Yurio… ven… - llamó dijo al día siguiente al pequeño, luego de haber encontrado un hermoso y diminuto gato callejero, y luego también de haberse asegurado con el veterinario, que estaba todo en orden – Mira lo que tengo para ti…

\- ¿Qué es eso…? – preguntó el pequeñito acercando su mano al felino, quien maulló ante la agradable caricia

\- Es una gato, una animalito que te va acompañar cuando yo no esté contigo – le explicó, pasándole al felino a sus brazos

\- Es muy suavecito… - murmuró Yurio, a quien le brillaban los ojos desde la primera vez en que le había visto.

\- Sí, lo es. ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó entonces el mayor, esperando el más chico le pusiera un nombre a su nueva mascota

\- ¿Gato? – respondió el rubio con una pregunta, confundido de que le preguntara como se llamaba, cuando él antes se lo había dicho

Ante la inocencia del menor, Víctor no pudo menos que reír, guardando ese recuerdo para siempre en su memoria, como uno de los más preciados.

\- Gato, entonces se llama gato – concluyó el de cabello platinado, revolviendo la rubia cabellera del menor.

Fue ese y muchos otros momentos agradables, los que llevaron a Víctor a cumplir su promesa. Y la realidad es que no le había costado esfuerzo en lo absoluto, con todas esas comodidades, y con una pequeña familia a su lado, realmente se sentía feliz, lo suficiente para verse bien, para ser agradable con clientes, y sentirse cómodo para desarrollar y potencializar su sensualidad. Dado la buena alimentación que ahora llevaba, tanto su piel como su cabello eran más hermosos, por lo que dejó crecer este en sus mejores años en el club, atrayendo uno y mil clientes, quienes esperaban ansiosos por un turno en su agenda llena, para poder tenerle en un privado. Y aun cuando Yavok había mentido, pues conforme se hizo famoso, comenzó a rentar su cuerpo, tampoco le importó, sabía que no le entregaba a cualquiera, y que cobraba caro por ello, lo suficiente para que conforme pasaban los años, le permitiera no solo tener sus propias cosas, si no su propio cuarto, ese que sin dudarlo compartió con el que pequeño rubio, que le esperaba por las madrugadas, y con el cual salía por las tardes que tenía libres, para jugar en el parque que tenían cerca.

Aún así, conforme crecía Yurio, una sombra comenzó a empañar su felicidad, pues era consciente de las miradas que le dirigía Yavok al rubio y lo que había detrás de ellas, sabiendo que pese a todo lo que quisiera evitarlo, su pequeño tendría el mismo fin que él. Pensó que su carácter rebelde haría desistir al mayor, pues pese a la belleza del joven ruso, tenía una personalidad realmente complicada siendo un adolescente, sin embargo no estaba preparado para aquella mala jugada de Yavok…

\- ¡Víctor! ¡Víctor!, ¿qué crees? – preguntó el menor al de cabellos platinados, con la emoción brillando en sus hermosos ojos verdes - Después de años, Yavok encontró a mi abuelo, está en un asilo en las afueras de la ciudad, y dice que si comienzo a trabajar en el club, podré tener dinero para verlo – le contó, emocionado en verdad

\- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Cómo sabes que es tu abuelo? Tú eres huérfano – dijo al menor, no queriendo se enganchara en ello

\- Sí lo sé – respondió con algo de molestia el rubio – Pero si es mi abuelo, incluso me enseñó fotos, y es como lo recuerdo

\- Bueno, pero no tienes que trabajar, puedo comenzar a hacer un ahorro, y así iremos a verlo juntos – quiso convencerle de desistir de la idea.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo juntar el dinero. Además me dijo Yavok, que cuando crezca y pueda ganar más dinero, como tú haces, podría cambiarlo a un lugar más bonito y más cercano – agregó igual de entusiasmado.

Así que eso era, maldito cerdo… sabía del carácter difícil de Yurio, de sus desplantes, pero también sabía de su anhelo de encontrar a su familia, porque lo que el maldito no había dudado en hacer uso de esa información para un conveniencia, metiendo así al rubio al negocio.

Más no pudo decir nada, su vida no le pertenecía, mucho menos la del menor, por lo que con algo de amargura, se dedicó disfrutar de la inocencia del menor el tiempo que le restaba, prometiéndole que cuando fuera el momento, él mismo le enseñaría todas sus habilidades y técnicas de sensualidad, para así ayudarle a ser también el mejor, y tener todo el dinero para cuidar de abuelo.

De eso habían ya pasado 3 años, tiempo en el que cansado de estar sobre el escenario, y sin un propósito para ganar dinero, pues Yurio ya ganaba el suyo, decidió retirarse, quedándose en el club para apoyar a otros, o para acompañar de vez en cuando a los clientes antiguos que aún le conocían, y gracias a los cuales había llegado hasta ahí, sin una vida propia, más allá de ese lugar.

Y tal vez la vida se habría vuelto algo tediosa, pues cada vez Yurio le necesitaba menos, al desarrollar su propia sensualidad y estilo, hasta que en ese día, algo distinto sucedió.

Acababa de dejar a Yurio en las duchas, luego de haberle enseñado una complicada secuencia de pasos, cuando le escucho.

Su cabello era oscuro y sus rasgos eran orientales, su inglés era malo, pésimo en realidad, pero desesperado y de rodillas, le pedía a Yavok una oportunidad para trabajar en el club, a lo que su dueño, simplemente le decía que era demasiado viejo para ello, que no podría desarrollar algún tipo de sensualidad, mucho menos con esa apariencia suya.

\- Yo le entrenaré – se le escapó al de cabellos platinados, luego de verse a si mismo hacía ya 11 años, cuando había rogado por tener al pequeño rubio cerca

\- Víctor, no te metas – gruñó el otro, mirando entonces a su ex-estrella, mientras el moreno se callaba, y le miraba con los ojos llorosos detrás de sus descuidados lentes

\- Yo haré que se vuelva sensual pese a su edad, y que te mucho dinero, tanto como yo te di a ti – repitió, sin mirar a nadie más que a aquel oriental – Solo dame un par de meses

\- Tienes solo un mes, sino lo consigues en ese tiempo, lo mataré, no me conviene que ande esparciendo información sobre este lugar – amenazó el hombre

\- Hecho – cerró la negociación con seguridad, sin apartar su vida del pelinegro, quien al escuchar aquello, se lanzó a sus pies

\- ¡Gracias, gracias!, ¡no se arrepentirá!, ¡daré lo mejor de mi! – le prometió el otro, aunque no sabía que tanto él era consciente de que a partir de ese momento, su vida no le pertenecería más…

Yavok no pensaba invertir ni un centavo en él, dada su edad y las pocas posibilidades que le veía, por lo que aun sintiéndose identificado en esa necesidad que había percibido en el oriental, le recibió en su cuarto aquella noche, aquel cuarto que sentía vacío ahora que Yurio tenía 16 años, y había reclamado su propio espacio, dejándole solo.

Lamentablemente nunca pensó en que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, y que, así como pese a todo, Víctor venía a Yurio como su niño, este le seguía viendo como el adulto que estaría ahí solo para él.

Chris fue quien fue a buscarle, luego de que ha palabras de él, todo se volviera un caos, después de que Yurio se enterara de la existencia del oriental en el club.

\- ¡… y eres un cerdo! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido siquiera pensar que Víctor podría entrenarte?! – gritaba el rubio cuando él iba llegando, mientras era detenido por otro de los chicos del club.

\- Fui yo quien se lo ha ofrecido – le hizo saber, acercándose a ambos

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijiste que entrenarías solo a mi! ¡Que solo yo sería la estrella de aquí! – le reclamó el joven ruso, comenzando a enojarse nuevamente

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Yavok, que iba llegando – Estoy atendiendo clientes, y lo único que escucho son gritos, como si esta fuera una casa de locos

\- ¡Yavok! – se lanzó entonces el menor hacía el hombre, aferrándose a su camisa - ¡No lo quiero aquí! ¡Córrelo! ¡Es un cerdo asqueroso!

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo dándole una bofetada - Deja de gritar como un crío, estoy cansado de tu comportamiento, de tus berrinches, ¿crees que porque eres hermoso te necesito? Hay muchos como tú en la calle – agregó, y entonces miro al oriental, quien se cubría el rostro que ante el previo golpe del joven ruso, comenzaba a amoratarse - ¿Quién lo ha lastimado? – preguntó a todos los presentes, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros

\- ¡Fui yo! – gritó aún molesto el rubio, sobre todo dolido por la preferencia que estaban dándole tanto él, como Víctor a ese maldito oportunista.

\- Suficiente – dijo el mayor, y entonces sin previo aviso, tomó al de ojos verdes por el cabello, acercándole a su rostro – Estarás castigado toda una semana en la jaula, sin paga y sin clientes, no te quiero dándole mala fama al lugar, ¿entendiste?

Yurio, solo había asentido con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no sabía si de dolor o de rabia.

\- Ponte hielo en esa mejilla – le ordenó Yavok al rubio, para que no se le hiciera un morete ante lo sensible de su pálida piel, soltándole.

\- Te odio, Víctor Nikiforov, te odio – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, mirándole con esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de odio.

Solo pudo sonreírle amargamente de vuelta, mientras sentía su pecho hundirse de dolor, su pequeñito rubio jamás le había dicho algo así, y dolía.

= / = / = / = / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / =

 _Hola de nuevo…_

 _No pienso ahondar mucho en Víctor y Yuuri, pero considero que es importante mencionar un poco de qué papel juegan en la vida de Yurio. El siguiente capítulo retoma la situación de nuestro pequeño rubio, y del encantador y conflictuado Otabek, quien para su desgracia, poco a poco comienza a caer más en los encantados del hada rusa._

 _Gracias por leer nuevamente, les dejo una imagen que es parte de la historia._

 _Espero sus comentarios._

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! Bueno! Aquí vamos de nuevo… me emociono por lo que está por venir, jajaja, aunque siempre me da la impresión de que no logro plasmar de manera precisa, lo que pasa en mi cabecita en palabras, pero bueno… se hace lo que se puede…_

 _Sé que tengo miles de faltas de ortografía, y mala redacción, pero trato de esforzarme por que quede lo mejor posible, se los juro… Ya casi arreglo los capítulos previos, no me odien, me falta mil millones de horas en el día para escribir lo que quisiera._

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo, no sean ingratas/ingratos (¿?) Déjenme un comentario, eso me hace feliz :D_

= / = / = / = / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / =

 _\- Pero miren quien ha llegado… - dijo Jean al ver a Yurio aparecer por la puerta del privado en el que se encontraban_

 _Apenas apareció el rubio en la habitación, Otabek no pudo apartar la mirada de él, lo cual ni siquiera fue necesario dado los planes que tenía su compañía_

 _\- Anda, Otabek, yo sé que quieres esto, no seas tímido – le dijo el canadiense, y entonces se puso en pie, para llevar al chico cerca de él – Vamos, pequeño, has feliz al hombre…_

 _Obediente al trato que su jefe le daba, el ruso se sentó sobre sus piernas a ahorcadas, quedando de frente, muy cerca de él, haciendo que pasara saliva._

 _Leroy se acercó al oído del rubio, y entonces este asintió con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse por completo sobre su cuerpo, llevando esos jóvenes labios a su cuello, depositando sutiles besos_

 _El kazajo no podía pensar, se encontraba disfrutando completamente de las sensaciones, por lo que se mantenía quieto bajo el cuerpo del menor_

 _\- Hombre, no hagas esperar al pequeño, no queremos que piense que no te gusta… - señaló el de ojos azules que se encontraba ahora sentado a su lado, y entonces tomó una de sus manos para ponerla sobre los pálidos muslos del menor, que se asomaban bajo el pequeño short blanco del uniforme de marinero, haciéndole estremecer._

 _Al tener sus manos sobre los muslos del joven ruso, este le miró directamente a los ojos, y entonces sin dejar de mirarle, el más joven comenzó a mecer su cuerpo de manera suave sobre su cadera, comenzando a despertarle poco a poco._

 _Para ese momento, en verdad había dejado de pensar, simplemente no podía despegar su vista de él, de sus ojos, de sus labios entre abiertos que exhalaban sutilmente, como si se encontrara en pleno acto sexual, provocando que sus manos se movieran de manera inconsciente, una hacía la estrecha y exquisita cintura que gracias a los movimientos del más joven, se asomaba por debajo de la camisa, y la otra hacía rostro, para acariciar su pálida mejilla_

 _\- Vamos, Otabek, tú quieres más de este niño… - murmuró cerca de él, Jean, mientras tumbaba de la cabeza del ruso el gorro de marino y revolvía posteriormente el cabello rubio, haciéndole ver más sensual, casi al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a moverse con algo más de firmeza sobre él_

 _Sí, Otabek quería más de él, mucho más de él, y como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, las manos del menor se fuera a su pecho para acariciarle sobre la ropa_

 _\- Yurio… - susurró el kazajo, perdido en las sensaciones, mirando esos labios entre abiertos, que exhalaban con sensual suavidad_

 _\- Hazlo… - dijo de nuevo su jefe muy cerca de él, y entonces llevó esa mano que acariciaba la mejilla hacía los labios rosas, jugando con ellos, metiendo después su pulgar en la cálida y humedad cavidad_

 _\- Di mi nombre… - ordeno él entonces de manera ronca, excitado como se encontraba_

 _El rubio solo le sonrió, sin dejar de rozarse se manera insistente contra su anatomía, contra su miembro que se encontraba completamente erecto ahora dentro de sus pantalones._

 _\- Di mi nombre – ordenó de nuevo, y entonces vio como esos delgados labios se abrían, y se movían, sin que él pudiera escucharle_

 _\- Más fuerte – exigió, esta vez con el deseo reflejado en su voz, mientras la mano en la cintura, le atraía completamente contra su cuerpo_

 _Entonces Yurio abrió los labios, solo para decir…._

 **\- Buenos días, es hora de levantarse, la hora exacta es 7 horas, con quince minutos. Pip ~~! -**

Otabek abrió de golpe los ojos, tomando consciencia entonces del tipo de sueño que había estado teniendo, y no solo eso, sino también percatándose de la terrible excitación que tenía en ese momento, haciendo que se tapara el rostro muerto de vergüenza, puedes desde que había tenido 17 años, no le había pasado algo así.

 **\- Buenos días, es hora de levantarse, la hora exacta es 7 horas, con quince minutos. Pip ~~! -**

Apagó la alarma, y fue directamente hacía la regadera, esperando el agua fría se hiciera cargo de su problema en la entre pierna. Maldijo entonces a Jean-Jacques Leroy por su maldita costumbre de ir al Secrets y arrastrarle con él, pues por culpa de ello era que ahora estaba teniendo este tipo de sueños…

Y es que después de 5 meses de ir entr veces por semana al club, se había vuelto ya para él normal ver los cuerpos de aquellos hombres en poca ropa, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, que en todo ese tiempo no había tenido oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Yurio, pues ya fuera para bien o para mal de él, no habían tenido oportunidad de tenerle en un privado con ellos, ya fuera porque se encontraba castigado en la jaula, tuviera alguna presentación estelar, o estuviera tratando con un cliente, pese al interés que pudiera sentir por él, solo le había tratado a la distancia, por lo que asumía que esa curiosidad que sentía, era en relación al no haberle tenido cerca, y es que para ese momento, podría decirse que conocía muchos de los chicos del club, como ese Chris, quien era de momento la estrella del lugar, y que si le quitaba lo sexual a todos sus actos como sus palabras, era un hombre bastante divertido; también estaban Leo y Emil, quienes no eran tan sexuales como el rubio, pero siendo tan "normales", y dado que él no tenía interés por los cuerpos masculinos le era algo incómodo tenerlos cerca; también tuvo el "honor" de conocer al tan famoso Victor Nikiforov, admitiendo para si mismo, que se notaba que ese hombre sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pues sin ser vulgar, ni invasivo, había logrado atraer su atención más que ningún otro, a excepción de Yurio, sobre todo al saber que había sido él quien había educado a Yurio en todo lo relacionado a aquella "profesión".

Salió de bañarse, y luego de ponerse algo de ropa, e ir a la cocina para hacerse café, encendió la pantalla del celular para ver la hora, solo para toparse con la foto de Mila y él juntos, algo que hizo se le retorciera el estómago ligeramente ante la culpa.

No podía seguir así, ese estilo de vida le estaba causando demasiados problemas emocionales, debía parar aquello…. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de bloquear de nuevo su móvil, dispuesto a irse a trabajar.

Durante el día, y dado que tenía que hacer trabajo en conjunto con su jefe, estuvieron en la oficina de este largo rato, por lo que al salir a comer, se sintió aliviado

\- Vaya, hasta que cambiaste ese aburrida foto – hizo la observación Leroy, sacándole de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido ante el comentario

\- Que por fin cambiaste es aburrida foto de ustedes, era muy cursi – respondió Jean, entonces fue consciente de que ahora como fondo de pantalla tenía la foto de una moto, algo que le sorprendió a él mismo, porque no tenía memoria de cuando había hecho eso – ¿Te gustan las motos? – preguntó su jefe, ajeno a sus pensamientos

\- Sí, mucho, aunque a Mila no le gusta que maneje en ellas, así que hace mucho que no lo hago – confesó sin darse cuenta, volviendo a bloquear su celular ahora que les estaban entregando la comida

\- Qué horror, que pareja tan asfixiante, yo no podría vivir con alguien así – dijo al momento el de ojos azules

\- ¿En verdad no has dejado de hacer algo que te gusta ahora que estás comprometido con Isabella? – Preguntó el kazajo, recibiendo una mirada significativa del otro – Bueno, lo del Secrets no cuenta, porque no lo sabe, pero…

\- No, nada – le cortó – Ella me conoce y desde entonces me ha aceptado, ella no hace preguntas incomodas, ni me presiona, por eso me gusta estar a su lado

\- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó de nuevo sin poder detenerse, realmente curioso con la forma de pensar del otro

\- Bueno, ese es tema aparte, con ella no puedo tener lo que tengo con ellos, Isabella es muy emocional, es muy linda, pero en muchas ocasiones, yo necesito "más" – dijo luego de meditar un poco su respuesta. – Ella moriría de la vergüenza antes de que pudiera hacerme un privado, por ejemplo

Asintió con la cabeza, porque eso lo entendía, él mismo no se sentía en confianza para contarle a Mila alguna de las fantasías que había tenido respecto a ella.

\- Nadie lo puede tener todo en una sola persona, Otabek, deja de soñar, si eso fuera posible, no existirían lugares como el Secret – señaló Jean, antes de comenzar a comer.

No dijo nada más, pues aquellas palabras le dejaron pensativo el resto de la tarde, y tan distraído estaba por ello, que no fue consciente de que a la salida del trabajo, Jean le llevaba hacía el Secrets hasta que estuvieron a fuera del club.

\- No, no… - comenzó a decir el kazajo, casi con horror, no deseando que se repitieran esos sueños "extraños"

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ya hace meses que vienes, no me salgas con timideces en este momento – dijo el otro en medio de una risa, y sin embargo no podía explicarle la razón de su resistencia, pues sabía que Leroy se aprovecharía de eso.

Entraron al lugar, y entonces el hombre, Yavok, les recibió

\- ¡Leroy! ¡Mi hombre! – dijo el mayor, dando un fraternal abrazo al más joven

\- ¡Yavok! – saludó de vuelta, el canadiense, con una sonrisa

\- Estás de suerte, hoy Yurio está completamente disponible para ti – le anunció

Al escuchar aquello, Otabek sintió un vació en el estómago, y con mayor razón deseo más que nunca estar lejos de ahí.

\- Excelente, créeme que no soy el único que ha esperado este momento – dijo Jean mirando de reojo a Otabek – Bien, entonces tú dime donde debo ir

\- Te llevaré personalmente – indicó el mayor, y entonces con una gesto de la mano les señaló el camino

Otabek no era una persona creyente, pero de haberlo sido, le habría rezado encarecidamente a su Dios porque eso no pasara, por mantenerse lejos de aquel adolescente que le hacía actuar de maneras extrañas.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación que estaba decorada con terciopelo en las paredes, un par de sillones y en medio del lugar, uan mesa que tenía en el centro un tubo, el cual hizo que el kazajo pasara saliva, al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Yurio, y la forma en que este había utilizado ese objeto.

Cuando pasaron a solicitar su pedido de bebidas, pidió vodka puro, necesitaba algo fuerte pudiera opacar aquel nerviosismos que sentía, y que le hacía portarse como un adolescente.

Escuchó la otra puerta abrirse, la que deja entrar a los chicos al privado, y se quedó sin aire al ver al joven rubio vistiendo un pequeño uniforme de colegial, la visión de este le tuvo hipnotizado algunos minutos, pero entonces cuando la puerta se cerró tras de si, Yurio hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Leroy… - murmuró el ruso acercándose, de manera lenta, como si no quisiera realmente hacerlo.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Precioso! ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó su jefe, terminando de acercarse a para buscar darle un beso en los labios, el cual el menor rechazó girando la cabeza

\- Como se puede extrañar a un perro en celo – respondió el rubio con acidez, haciendo que se sonrojara al recordar su sueño de la mañana.

\- Vaya, hoy estás muy grosero conmigo – comentó Jean, volviendo a su asiento, y tras suspirar pesadamente, el más joven fue a sentarse al sillón entre ellos, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

\- Ya sabes que así soy yo – respondió el más joven, tomando la bebida del canadiense para darle un trago

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó su jefe, aunque él también tenía muchísima curiosidad de saber - Sé que no has peleado, de otra forma no estarías aquí

\- Que te importa – le respondió de nuevo de forma cortante, luego de hacer una mueca ante el sabor del alcohol en su boca

\- Tienes razón no me importa, ahora haz tu trabajo – dijo entonces Leroy, tomando al joven por la cintura, para sentarle sobre sus piernas

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no puede estar quieto? – se quejó el menor, manoteando para que no posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, aún cuando no se había quitado de sobre sus piernas –

Otabek pensó en decir algo, más no sabía que, se sentía algo confundido sobre lo que estaba permitido y no, solo sabía que no deseaba Yurio se enfadara más

\- Ya sabes que no puedes tocarme – se quejó nuevamente el rubio, sin dejar de forcejear con el mayor

\- Jean… - comenzó a decir el kazajo, pero entonces con un movimiento fuerte y brusco, el canadiense tomó el mentón el más joven, para que le mirara a los ojos

\- No estás en posición de negociar, ¿lo sabes? – gruñó con molestia su jefe – Faltan solo un par de meses para que comiencen a venderte, y a menos que quieras que el asqueroso de Celestino tome tu cuerpo por primera vez, te portarás bien conmigo para que me compadezca de ti, y decida pagar la cantidad necesaria para comprarte antes que él, ¿entendiste?

Yurio que se encontraba forcejeando, se quedó quieto, mientras él mismo se quedaba quieto ante la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar, ante la mirada dolida que el de ojos verdes reflejaba, pero que buscaba esconder en el gesto de molestia en su rostro.

\- Así… así es como te debes de portar, Yurio… - murmuró Jean, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

El nerviosismo había desaparecido por completo, luego de lo que había dicho su jefe, al ver los verdes ojos que asustados le miraban en silencio, mientras se dejaba hacer, como si fuera nada menos que un muñeco para usar a placer… la virginidad de Yurio iba estar a la venta, y Jean-Jacques Leroy, pensaba comprarla.

= / = / = / = / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / = / = /= / =

 _No tengo mucho que agregar, solo gracias por leer y a ver que sucede en el siguiente capítulo :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soy una mentirosa de lo peor! No me odien! Jajaja, no he acomodado nada de los viejos capítulos, aunque en realidad no es mucho, pero me parece algo importante…_

 _Bien, si soy honesta, no sé como vaya terminar, esto, jajajaja, quiero decir, si se lo que quiero escribir, pero me pasó como a Otabek, y me tomó de sorpresa lo del a virginidad de Yurio… yo pensé que iba poder durar más, pero o lo hace Celestino (que como pudieron darse cuenta, me cae mal y me parece asqueroso, jajaja), o lo hace Leroy!, pero se supone que el nene debe de ser de Otabek… ya valió esta madre… jajajaja, no sé que pase, además sumando a eso, los finales que me vienen a la mente, no son así como muy lindos, así que… pues a ver que… tal vez por eso no tengo lectores, ni comentarios… jajaja Lo siento, no lo hago adrede… :(_

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

\- ¡Otabek! ¡Otabek! – le llamó Mila por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, y eso que apenas llevaba un par de horas en su ciudad natal donde le había recibido.

\- Sí, lo siento – dijo, y entonces volvió su atención a su novia con algo de dificultad al tener que separar su vista de aquel espectacular con una hermosa rubia en el.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy distraído… - comentó la chica de cabello color borgoña, mientras se aferraba a su brazo

El Kazajo suspiró pesadamente, no puede decirle que desde que se enteró del futuro que le espera a Yurio no ha dejado de pensar en eso, maldiciendo incluso haberte tenido la "grandiosa" idea de haber pedido su semana de vacaciones en ese periodo de tiempo, como si el hecho de poder ir al Secrets le diera la seguridad de que el más joven estará seguro.

\- Es el trabajo, ¿verdad? – pregunta ella de manera amorosa, y él se siente culpable, por lo que solo asiente con la cabeza – No pienses más en eso, estás en otra ciudad, y lejos de ese jefe tuyo que no te da un minuto de descanso – se queja ella, pues ha tenido que contarle que Jean le entretiene hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque no le dice la verdadera causa.

De nuevo el Secrets, y de nuevo el joven rostro del rubio vuelve a su mente, con esa mirada asustada, con esa impotencia que no le dejaba mover su cuerpo en defensa de Leroy, quien esa noche no solo le tuvo sobre sus piernas varios minutos mientras le acariciaba, sino que le hizo bailar para ambos sobre la mesa, sin que el ruso tuviera oportunidad de elegir… tal vez por eso el menor había tomado toda la noche del vaso de su jefe, para olvidarse de esa realidad, para no tener que tomar consciencia de lo que tenía que hacer para ellos, lo quisiera o no….

\- … qué dices? ¿Lo compramos? – preguntó ella emocionada, sin saber que esa era la cuarta vez que se había distraído

\- Si, por supuesto –dijo él con fingida seguridad, mientras ella daba nuevas instrucciones al conductor del taxi, para ir a otra parte. Parecía que esa iba ser una semana complicada…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aun cuando las cosas no fueron tan complicadas como lo hubiera pensado en un inicio, la realidad es que le costaba estar en ese presente y con esas personas, habían pasado ya 7 meses de que se había ido de ahí, y era grato ver todas esas caras y personas familiares, sin embargo cada mínimo detalle le recordaba al rubio, por lo que agradeció que los padres de Mila fueran tan correctos y no les hubieran permitido en su momento vivir juntos, pues de esa forma había podido evitar que su novia viera como es que amanecía luego de esos sueños que no le dejaban tranquilo, donde recordaba al rubio bailar tan cerca de él, de manera sensual, incluso tocándole un poco, sueños donde le soñaba en sus brazos, sueños que parecían perseguirle para decirle algo que él no lograba comprender.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿Y esta foto? – preguntó Mila, mostrando la pantalla del celular a su novio, donde ya no estaba la foto que se habían tomado juntos para que ella le "acompañara" siempre.

\- Hmm… nada, ya sabes que me gustan las motos – justificó sin saber nada más que decir.

\- Espero que no estés manejando allá una moto, Altin – y ahí estaba su apellido, como cuando estaba molesta y no quería decirlo. Leroy tenía razón, era asfixiante tener una pareja como esa…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto en otra ocasión su novia, luego de que sintiera como Otabek la separaba de él

\- Mila, ya es tarde, debes de volver a casa – le señaló luego de sentir como la chica buscaba más de su cuerpo, y él simplemente no lograba excitarse; tal vez por el frío.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – preguntó ella con diversión, después de todo no habían tenido oportunidad de estar en el departamento de él, luego de las tantas visitas que realizaban a su familiares, y aquella era una excelente oportunidad para tener relaciones.

\- No, Mila, es tarde y tus papás pueden preocuparse – justificó él, terminando de separarla para sentarse en la cama

\- Me iré en taxi a casa cuando terminemos, y les diré que fuimos a una fiesta con amigos – dijo ella buscando acercarse de nuevo

\- Estoy cansado, lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada a la cama, y entonces la chica se sintió insegura, pero quiso creer en él, por lo que tras morder su labio inferior un poco, asintió con la cabeza, y entonces le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, antes de bajarse de la cama.

\- Te amo, Ota – se despidió sin esperar una respuesta, repentinamente el rechazo de su novio le había hecho sentir muy vulnerable.

\- … - El kazajo no respondió nada, no solo porque ella se había ido, sino también porque no sabía que responder.

Entonces Otabek no puede negarlo, algo pasa con su novia, algo que le impide quererla como antes, algo que hace que ya no le parezcan dulces sus palabras, y que inclusos sus gestos le sean empalagosos, más no sabe aún qué.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aún estaría un par de días más en su ciudad, pero dado que ya no vivía ahí no tenía muchas cosas que hacer regularmente, pues sus conocidos seguían realizando sus obligaciones diarias pese a su visita, igual que Mila que aquel día estaba entregando unos documentos para renovar contrato, antes de llegar a su departamento.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó él de manera amable, después de dejarle entrar, y luego de recibir aquel beso por parte de su novia, aquel que él apenas y respondió.

\- Bien, solo es papeleo, mi puesto está seguro pero renuevan la información de manera constante – respondió ella mientras iba hacía la sala, donde se veía estaba pasando la tarde su novio.

\- Ya veo… - respondió él, y entonces miró de manera distraída los papeles de la chica, viendo que tenía un certificado de nacimiento, de la misma forma tomó este para revisarlo, sintiendo como se le quedaba atorada la bebida en la garganta, cuando vio la ascendencia de la chica. – ¿Eres rusa?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella pues al estarse poniendo cómoda no le había escuchado claramente

\- Tu madre es rusa – señaló Otabek, dejando el certificado de nacimiento, y acercándose a ella

\- Pues soy mitad rusa, solo mi madre es de ahí, mi padre es del país – respondió ella, aunque no parecía muy a gusto con el tema.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó él sentándose a su lado

Se encogió de hombros la chica de cabello borgoña

\- No me pareció un tema importante – fue lo único que respondió ella, aunque la realidad es que le avergonzaba la realidad del país de su madre, incluso de su madre misma, pues podría decirse que su padre la había comprado para ser su esposa…

\- No lo sabía, es interesante – dijo él tratando de ocultar su repentino interés

\- Realmente el color de mi cabello es por la familia de mi padre, por eso no lo habrías podido saber, pero mamá dice que mis ojos son completamente herencia suya – dijo ella entonces, pues se sentía orgullosa de ellos

Ante el comentario, el kazajo miró directamente a los ojos a su novia, sintiendo un pequeño vacío formarse en su estómago al ver con detalle aquellos ojos claros, que si bien tenían destellos azules, tenían una muy hermosa coloración verde…

Sin pensarlo, se acercó en silencio a ella, retirando el mechón de cabello que caía cerca de sus ojos, y entonces se sumergió por segundos en aquella mirada verde.

Repentinamente le besó en los labios, con firmeza, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando sintió la respuesta de aquellos ojos verdes, cerrando los ojos, entregándose a aquel beso, que ante la necesidad de ambos, se volvió pronto profundo.

Otabek no pensaba, estaba sumergido en la agradable sensación de esos labios suaves, y por lo mismo, bajó acariciando el delgado y pálido cuello, recibiendo un delicioso gemido por parte del otro…

Sintió como Yurio ponía sus manos sobre su pecho, y como acariciaba este por sobre la delgada camisa que usaba a causa del calor, por lo que enardecido llevó sus labios al cuello del ruso, para besar ese delicado y blanco cuello, mientras escuchaba aquellos satisfechos suspiros.

\- Otabek… - escuchó en un susurró su nombre en labios del rubio, entonces sin dejar de probar su piel, se deshizo de la liga que detenía sus cabellos, disfrutando de meter sus dedos entre las suaves hebras, así como del estremecimiento que el joven cuerpo estaba teniendo.

Necesitándolo, tomó el cuerpo de Yurio y lo posó en horcadas sobre sus piernas, aunque una muy ligera parte de su celebro le decía que algo no era correcto, la cintura no era tan delgada, ni el peso del cuerpo era tan ligero, pero ese pensamiento murió cuando el rubio buscó quitarle la camisa para acariciarle, y entonces sus hermosos ojos verdes le miraron con deseo, le besó nuevamente, lleno de esa necesidad que tenía de él, sintiendo su miembro ya despierto, disfrutar del peso de menor sobre si, imaginando y deseando lo que vendría después con demasiada ansia…

Terminó el apasionado beso solo para llevar nuevamente sus labios al blanco cuello, bajando estos por sobre la piel con la intención de disfrutar el pálido y firme pecho, topándose entonces con aquel par de senos. Al momento, sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, y de manera brusca se separó de aquel cuerpo, solo para ver sobre si a su novia Mila, quien excitada como se encontraba, tenía los ojos cerrados tras aquellos mechones de cabello color borgoña, mientras su agitada respiración hacía que sus femeninos senos rozaran su propio pecho.

\- ¿Qué..? ¿Qué sucede…? – preguntó ella confundida ante la falta de caricias, abriendo los ojos con dificultad

Era un cerdo… era un hombre depravado de lo peor, pero no podía negarlo más, deseaba a ese joven, deseaba estar con él como no había deseado a nadie más en su vida…

\- Mila, debemos terminar – dijo entonces a la joven sobre si, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _*Gritos internos* Esta madre ya se prendió! Jajaja, Bueno, parece que esto ya se está encaminando un poco más, aunque insisto en que no sé que va pasar con la virginidad de Yurio…_

 _Por cierto, quiero aclarar (por si no lo supe explicar) que cuando empezaron las caricias de Otabek y Mila, no es que me haya equivocado de género, es que él realmente pensaba que era Yurio, y por ello era que estaba aceptando aquello._

 _Y bueno, siempre me quedo con la sensación de que me hace falta más, o que no se me explicar, aun cuando lo intento, los capítulos siempre son algo cortos, espero que cuando las cosas estén más intensas, no me pase igual, si no… pues así de feo escribo, ni modo… jajajaja_

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes, jajaja, no me siento como naufrago en una isla abandonada…_

 _Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Primero que nada quiero darles una disculpa, he tenido mucho trabajo y actividades pendientes, por lo que no pude actualizar antes, además de que como dije previamente, no sé a dónde me va llevar este par, jajaja._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho, ya poco a poco estamos entrando en el Otayurio, aunque espero que sean conscientes que lo rikolino va tardar más, además de que quiero ir advirtiendo, esto va tener cosas tristes, por más que lo intento, tengo una vena de drama instalada en sistema, así que esperen de todo, también habrá cosas lindas, soy una cursi de lo peor, y las escenas "eróticas", de esas si tendrán más jajajaja._

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Luego de una intensa plática con Mila acerca de que lo mejor era terminar, y un par de pláticas con sus padres al respecto de su ruptura, Otabek pudo volver al que ahora era su nuevo hogar, y ante la forma en que había concluido ambas situaciones realmente se sintió feliz de irse de ahí.

Si bien Mila quiso poner de su parte y arreglar las cosas, él creía que no se merecía eso luego de 2 años de estar juntos, ella había hecho las cosas perfectamente, incluso al no armar un drama cuando le comentó su deseo de crecer en la empresa yendo a trabajar otra ciudad, había sido él el que simplemente había arruinado las cosas al dejar de pensar en ella y mirar a ese joven, pero Otabek no era un hombre deshonesto que tendría 2 relaciones al mismo tiempo, por lo que de manera sana, terminó con Mila para poder pensar completamente en el rubio.

Aunque ahora que estaba de regreso, no sabía realmente que pretendía. Yurio era un **hombre** , de **16 años** , y que **vivía y trabajaba en un club para caballeros** , ¿a dónde le llevaba eso a él?, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle una cita? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por lo que aquella semana no quiso pensar mucho en eso, sobre todo cuando recordaba la charla que había tenido con su padre, quien le había dicho que le daba gusto que por fin estuviera haciendo bien las cosas, dejándose de tonterías como "el amor" y enfocándose en su futuro profesional.

Suspiró pesadamente al recordar sus palabras, porque si su padre supiera la verdadera razón de su separación muy seguramente le mataría, y es que su padre era homofóbico a escondidas, dado su empleo no se podía permitir expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el tema, pero en casa no paraba de dar su opinión de lo desagradable de ello. Ahora que lo recordaba, su hermana menor, Serik, había sido trasladada a un internado lejos de casa luego de que presentara conductas "inadecuadas", las cuales nunca le explicaron que habían sido, solo supo que de la noche a la mañana ella se había ido a recluir sin que le dieran tiempo de despedirse.

Quiso disfrutar de una semana de tranquilidad mientras pensaba que haría con el tema respecto al rubio, incluso aprovechó ese tiempo para ir a comprarse una moto como las que tanto le gustaban, y en las que solía viajar para despejar su mente por las noches. Tal vez por ello, y por la noticia que recibiría de su jefe donde le anunciaba que ahora sería él quien se iría una semana de vacaciones para arreglar detalles de su boda, que le llegó una idea a la mente: pese a todo necesitaba verlo.

Ese primer día que se encontraba solo en la empresa como el encargado de todo en ausencia de Leroy, en cuanto salió fue hacía el Secrets, esperando ese Yavok estuviera a la vista y recordara las palabras de su jefe, si no pues el llevaba algo de dinero, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando costaba algo como un privado, o siquiera la entrada al club.

Apenas bajó del auto, un par de hombres le llevaron con el dueño, porque si bien ya le habían visto muchas veces con Jean-Jacques Leroy, ahora venía solo y eso podría ser peligroso.

\- ¿Y Jean? – le preguntó el mayor luego de pasarle al pequeño lobby con el que contaba el lugar, y donde solía estar las veces que le había visto.

\- Se fue a Canadá, está viendo lo de su boda – explicó pensando que probablemente no le dejarían pasar ante la seriedad de todo ello.

\- Cierto, me había comentado hacía ya alguna semanas que se iría un tiempo – recordó, y entonces le miró analíticamente, lo cual le hizo sentir incómodo – Jean dijo que tenías toda su confianza y acceso al club, así que puedes pasar. No creí que vendrías sin ese hombre arrastrándote – agregó sin querer evitarlo.

El kazajo ya un tanto incomodo de aquella charla que no buscaba, solo se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Quieres a alguien en especial? - preguntó Yavok, sabiendo que no era su problema si él deseaba ir a o no, igual él recibiría dinero de ello

\- Yurio, quiero un privado con Yurio – dijo al momento sin siquiera pensarlo, pues ese era su objetivo.

\- Sí, está disponible, podrás tenerlo – dijo el mayor, llamándole la atención un poco la fama que tenía ese rubio – Te llevaran hasta el lugar – agregó, y entonces hizo un gesto con la mano a uno de sus hombres, indicándole que le llevara

Conforme se acercaba al lugar, Otabek comenzó a sentirse nervioso, como si fuera una primera cita, aún cuando eso para nada lo era.

Le dejaron en un privado adornado igual a la vez pasada, entonces luego de pedir Ron, porque esa pedida había pedido Jean la vez pasada y de esa había tomado Yurio, espero pacientemente al rubio.

Los pocos minutos que pasaron le parecieron eternos, y cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, contuvo la respiración al ver aparecer al joven ruso usando un pequeño short, y unas orejas y cola de gato.

Como la vez pasada, al cerrarse la puerta tras él, Yurio hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la copa de Ron en la mesa, mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿Dónde está Leroy? No me gustan las sorpresas – dijo entonces el menor

\- Él no va venir, ha salido de la ciudad – respondió entonces el kazajo, y una parte de él se sintió incómoda al ver que preguntaba por su jefe como si le interesara.

\- Oh, vaya… - dijo y entonces fue y se sentó a su lado, mirando con curiosidad la copa que ahí estaba – Pensé que estaba aquí, eso tomaba la vez pasada – agregó señalando esta

\- A mí también me agrada, pero puedes tomar de ella si gustas – ofreció buscando ser atento con él

\- No gracias, no es algo que debamos hacer con los clientes, esa vez lo olvide – se disculpo en cierta forma, aunque ya no dijo nada más, esperando que el otro le dijera que hacer, pero ante el prolongado silencio preguntó – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Otabek, Otabek Altin, mucho gusto – dijo este al momento, sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano para buscar estrecharla la más joven

Yurio confundido de sus palabras como de sus actos, simplemente extendió la suya estrechándola porque el otro no la bajaba, ya que la educación que le habían dado en el club no incluía ese tipo cortesía.

\- Otabek, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga para ti entonces? – preguntó luego de la incómoda escena

\- Oh nada, no tienes que hacer nada – le dijo el kazajo, de alguna forma feliz de ver al otro tranquilo

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó el ruso confundido como nunca

\- No tienes que hacer nada – respondió, pero entonces supo que aquello sonaba extraño

\- Entonces ¿para qué has pagado un privado? - preguntó de nuevo, comenzando a desesperarse con esa situación tan fuera de lo común

\- Yo quería platicar contigo – explicó

Ante la respuesta, el gesto de fastidio en el joven rostro volvió

\- Ya, suficiente, dile a Leroy que vuelva o salga de donde esta – dijo el ruso con molestia

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No le has dado ni un trago a esa bebida que es justamente la favorita de ese idiota, además de que nadie viene aquí a platicar, eso es estúpido dado lo costoso que es este servicio – explicó en esta ocasión el más joven al castaño

\- Si es mía – dijo, y entonces tontamente para darle veracidad a sus palabras le dio un trago largo a ella, tosiendo ante el fuerte sabor de la bebida - Pensé que te gustaba... así que la pedí para ti… - terminó de decir, aunque con algo de vergüenza al tener que admitir algo como eso

\- Eres su amigo, te he visto muchas veces con él, debes de ser igual de pervertido que él – señaló sin cuidar sus palabras en ningún momento – además si vienes aquí, dudo realmente que solo quieras platicar, los hombres no viene aquí para eso

\- Eso es mentira, Víctor tiene mucho clientes con los cuales solo platica ahora – argumento al momento en su defensa, no quería admitir que en cierta forma si era un pervertido, pero sobre todo deseando que la referencia de su mentor sirviera positivamente

\- Bueno… en eso tienes razón… - dijo el rubio, ligeramente menos a la defensiva

\- Solo me gustaría platicar contigo, conocerte – dijo luego de un par de minutos, esperando el otro cediera

\- Nunca he tenido un cliente así, todos quieren que haga algo para ellos… - comentó el ruso, y entonces de manera inconsciente, ahora que estaba un poco más relajado, subió ambas piernas en el sillón abrazando ambas contra su pecho, pensativo

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, yo tampoco he conocido a alguien en una situación como la tuya, así que tampoco sé cómo reaccionar

\- ¿Me juras que no es esto alguna idea rara de Leroy? – cuestionó mirándole con recelo

\- Te lo juro, he visto que estás incomodo con él, por eso quise venir a solas para conocerte – explicó

\- No me incomoda siempre, en ocasiones no es tan idiota – dijo el rubio y aquello no le gusto, más no dijo nada – Pero hay otras ocasiones en que me toca demasiado, me asfixia, aunque es el cliente que más me agrada de todos – confesó sin darse cuenta el menor

\- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – preguntó el kazajo para cambiar el tema y no hablar más de su jefe

Yurio se encogió entonces de hombros

\- No lo sé, regularmente no tengo tiempo de hacer nada – respondió con simpleza

\- ¿Y qué te gusta comer? – preguntó ahora el mayor

\- ¡Piroshkis! – dijo inmediatamente el rubio con emoción, haciéndole sonreír

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber, sobre todo al ver como ese recuerdo le había hecho sonreír, aunque realmente ni siquiera sabía que era ese platillo.

\- Oh, bueno… por nada, solo me gustan, y ya – respondió el menor mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte sus piernas contra su pecho, por lo que Otabek no quiso insistir.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? – preguntó sin darse cuenta que en verdad estaba manejando eso como si fuera una cita, aunque para su gracia, dado que el otro nunca había tenido una, no podía tampoco darse cuenta de ello

\- Solo conozco lo que ponen en el club – dijo al mayor, a lo que este se sintió un tanto incomodo al recordar ligeramente la realidad

\- ¿Te gusta algún color? – cuestionó aunque ya para ese momento se sentía algo tonto ante la dinámica que llevaban y que parecía no llevarle a ningún lado

\- Me dan igual – respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros, pero no con malicia, realmente Yavok les había educado de una forma en la que no podían tener deseos, aspiraciones o pensamientos propios, pues de otra forma podrían buscar irse de ahí, también por eso sin que ninguno se ellos se diera cuenta constantemente les humillaba, y les repetía que no eran más que niños u hombres de la calle que él había rescatado, por lo que debían recordar que fuera de ese lugar no eran nadie.

\- Ya veo… el negro te queda muy bien, resalta el color de tus ojos, como el de tu cabello – se animó a decir, esperando no incomodarlo

\- Sí, me lo han dicho – dijo por decir algo, sin ser consciente del sutil halago, más acostumbrado a calificativos que tenían que ver más con su cuerpo o su sensualidad.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, y el mayor miró con ligero desagrado que ahora la copa estaba vacía.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó entonces el kazajo al joven frente a si, quien negó con la cabeza, y que lucía mucho más pequeño con aquella postura. – Pediré algo para mí.

Yurio solo asintió con la cabeza, y al darse cuenta de cómo estaba sentado, se reprendió mentalmente, acomodándose sobre el sillón ligeramente recostado de manera en que luciera su atuendo del día.

Otabek llamó al mesero con uno de los botones instalados en la pared del lugar, y luego de recibir su bebida que esta vez no fue ron, se sentó en el sillón en medio de un silencio que ciertamente no sabía manejar, pues él siempre había sido un hombre reservado, por lo que el cual este duró varios minutos, ante las pocas ideas que tenía para relacionarse con el ruso.

\- Los gatos, me gustan los gatos – dijo repentinamente el rubio, quien previamente había tenido la vista fija en la cola falsa que era parte de su atuendo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En verdad? ¿De qué tipo? – preguntó al momento el castaño, emocionado de que por parte del otro hubiera un poco de conversación

\- Casi todos los gatos me gustan, menos esos que no tienen pelo. Me gustan los felinos en general en realidad – agregó con una sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – volvió a preguntarle, esperando esa hermosa sonrisa, que nada tenía que ver con ninguna otra que le hubiera visto antes, desapareciera de sus pálidos labios esa noche.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Espero que el capítulo no les haya parecido muy lento, una de las cosas que más me gustan de una historia, es que las situaciones puedan ser ciertamente reales, me molestan esas historias donde de la nada el uno ama al otro, o que desarrollan confianza de la noche a la mañana, no lo sé, esa soy yo._

 _Y bueno, siempre me quedo con la sensación de que me hace falta más, o que no se me explicar, pero me emociona porque poco a poco estoy llegando a esa parte que de alguna forma me he imaginado desde que pensé en la historia._

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes, jajaja, no me siento como naufrago en una isla abandonada…_

 _Tengo la maldita inquietud de que el otro día me llegó una idea de otro Otayurio… sé que no debería empezar nada sin terminar esto, pero la realidad es que no se cuanto más tarde esto, jajaja, y bueno, la idea del otro no es extensa, es solo un "momento", una imagen en mi cabeza. Ye veremos si tienen más noticias de mi, jajajaj, ¡no me odien!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_No me odien, he tenido mucho trabajo, actividades pendientes, y situaciones personales que no me tenían con mucha inspiración por lo que no pude actualizar antes, además de que aún estaba algo confusa sobre como dirigir la historia hacía donde quiero._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho, no me odien por el capítulo, como siempre es pequeño, pero si les interesa saber una parte adicional de ese tiempo que narro, considero podría meterla después o como una parte adicional._

 _Espero que pese a todo, disfruten el capítulo_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Lo primero que investigó luego de salir de ahí, fue que los Piroshkis eran una comida típica rusa con forma de empanada llena de algún tipo de carne regularmente, algo que obviamente era difícil de conseguir donde se encontraban, por lo que dejó de momento la idea de llevarle a comer eso.

Respecto a los gatos, aprendió que había decenas de razas incluso dentro de los que no tenían pelo, descubriendo incluso que había unos sin cola y que todos tenían algún tipo de variación y manipulación genética para ser creados, por lo que los únicos "puros" eran los felinos más grandes como los leones o los tigres, que eran los favoritos de Yurio.

Hacía mucho que no sentía que el tiempo se le iba estando con una persona, sin embargo con el rubio eso era casi una garantía, que en el momento en que estuviera a solas con él, saldría hasta entrada la noche de aquel club luego de haber pasado horas simplemente platicando.

Si pensaba que antes había estado completamente enamorado del rubio, la realidad es que conforme lo conocía se daba cuenta que podía enamorarse cada vez más, de su risa cristalina que había conocido luego de 5 días, de la forma en que sonaba su voz cuando hablaba de gatos, o de lo hermoso que lucía su rostro cuando juntos en su celular se quedaban jugando un video juego, cualquiera de ellos, donde para su gracia dado que la pantalla era pequeña y el ruso deseaba ver cuando jugaba, este se encontraba casi sobre él sin que lo hubiera planeado, y sin que el otro lo notara siquiera como para que se incomodara sobre ello.

Debía agradecer a Isabella la prometida de Leroy, que se quejara y le pidiera más tiempo con ella para ver lo de su boda, pues eso le había dado a él 2 semanas más para ver a Yurio sin la presencia de Jean, logrando disfrutar así de esa actitud tan relajada que tenía cuando estaban juntos. No podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en ese "juntos", sin querer ir más allá en sus pensamientos, sin querer pensar que aquello no era más que una fantasía porque cuando terminaba la noche, ambos tenían que volver a la realidad.

Aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, porque en esos días en que había tratado con el otro, se había dado cuenta de que se había ganado su confianza poco a poco, al grado de que Yurio se atrevía a tomar de su bebida y que cuando veían algo en su celular, el rubio no tenía problema de estar recargado en su cuerpo, o permitir que él se acercara lo suficiente para ver la pantalla, algo que era una bendición y una tortura al mismo tiempo porque si bien ahora conocía a consciencia el aroma de ese joven cuerpo, ese mismo aroma a lilas hacía que deseara tocarle, tenerle más cerca de él, incluso en un par de ocasiones, se había descubierto a su mismo posando sus manos sobre esos firmes muslos de manera distraída, así como acercando al joven hacía si por el talle de su delgada cintura cuando iban a ver algún vídeo.

Le había compartido su música favorita, así como las series de televisión que le gustaban encerrados largas horas en aquel privado, de la misma forma en que quería compartir su vida con aquel joven, sin embargo era consciente de que aún a pesar de la confianza, había algunas cosas que no le contaba, que no le compartía de su vida, por lo que solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para conocerle por completo antes de que Leroy volviera.

Aquel día había tenido nuevamente la suerte de tener a Yurio en un privado, pues dado que solo iba para verle a él, siempre que no podían verse simplemente abandonaba el lugar. Espero pacientemente que apareciera el rubio, a diferencia de los primeros días en que se sentía completamente nervioso, pues ahora tenía la confianza de saberse su amigo.

Le sorprendió que al verlo aparecer su expresión fuera de desagrado, y aun cuando esta disminuyó levemente al ver que era él, no parecía muy contento.

\- Hola – saludó de forma seca el menor, sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de brazos al momento

\- ¿Estás molesto? - preguntó, y aunque la respuesta era obvia, no sabía que más decir

\- Lo estoy, estoy harto de Víctor, de Yavok, y sobre todo de ese cerdo de Yuuri

La respuesta le sorprendió, pues el rubio nunca mencionaba la gente del club, ni lo que pasaba con él ahí dentro.

\- ¿Pasó algo…? – se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo al ver que hablaba acerca de eso que le molestaba

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, el idiota de Víctor ha seguido trabajando con ese cerdo y por ello Yavok cree que es mucho mejor que yo, desde hace un mes está teniendo más presentaciones, pero ahora que han programado las del mes que viene, no tengo ni un solo espacio por culpa de ese estúpido.

Otabek que no sabía bien como se manejaba ese negocio pero por las palabras del rubio podía intuir que eso no era nada bueno para él.

\- Y ¿sabes algo? Yo sé que Yavok le puso de nombre "Yuuri" a ese oriental patético para molestarme, antes de que él llegara ya me había dicho muchas veces que se me estaba subiendo la fama, que no me sintiera especial

\- Eso debe de ser molesto – comentó para que se sintiera apoyado

\- Y ni siquiera es atractivo en lo absoluto, apenas y sabe moverse…

\- No, no lo es – no dudo en decir Otabek pues él fielmente lo creía así, ya le había tocado ver aquel hombre cuando iba con Leroy y no le llamaba la atención

El comentario pareció sacar de sus ideas al rubio, ya que se detuvo unos segundos después de este antes de continuar

\- Además con trabajos le queda la ropa de Víctor, apuesto que…

\- Tú te verías mucho mejor en ella – terminó de decir el kazajo quien recordó un atuendo de licra semitransparente negro que había usado aquel otro llamado Yuuri, y que supo que era de Víctor por los cuadros en los pasillos del club donde había aún algunas fotos de él.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees…? – se atrevió a preguntar Yurio con algo de timidez, pues la realidad es que en el club pese a todo, el oriental se estaba haciendo amigos más pronto que él que vivía en aquel lugar desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se atrevió a decir una de esas tantas cosas que pensaba del rubio

\- Tu belleza es completamente especial, casi etérea, él es simplemente sencillo aun cuando busca lucir sensual –

\- ¿Etérea? – preguntó, desconocedor de un lenguaje amplio ante su origen y el lugar en el que se desenvolvía

\- Como si viniera del cielo, como si fueras un ángel – explicó lo más simple que pudo, y ante el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, se atrevió a acariciar esta con su dedo pulgar de manera suave en apenas un roce

Yurio no habría sabido explicar si habían sido sus palabras o el roce de aquellos suaves dedos de Otabek, pero sintió repentinamente su corazón latir apresuradamente, sin tener idea de que responder pues nunca antes le había hablado con esa suavidad, solo Víctor, y por lo mismo ni siquiera había aprendido a agradecer adecuadamente.

Otabek maldijo la puerta, maldijo a todos los dioses, maldijo la tonta idea que había tenido de pedir una bebida aquella noche, pues ante los toques de la puerta para hacerle llegar esta, Yurio saltó como un gato asustado lejos de él, por lo que él derrotado en cierta forma se puso en pie para recibirla, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Lamento su atrevido gesto previo, pues para ese momento el ambiente se había vuelto ligeramente tenso mientras él le daba un trago a la botella, y Yurio miraba de cerca con "mucho interés" las paredes tapizadas de terciopelo.

\- ¿Quieres un trago? – ofreció, después de todo esa era la bebida que habían descubierto juntos que a Yurio le gustaba y por ello la pedía, esperando eso acortara nuevamente la distancia entre ellos.

Cuando le vio asentir con la cabeza, suspiró complacido, entonces él mismo se sentó entonces mientras el ruso hacía lo mismo a su lado, aunque no tan cerca como momentos antes.

\- Otabek… tengo algo que decirte… - mencionó sin mirarle, mientras jugaba con la botella entre sus manos.

El kazajo se puso nervioso, no le gustaba que evitara su mirada, no le gustaba esa seriedad que percibía en él, y estaba comenzando a maldecirse a sí mismo al pensar que había arruinado todo al tocarle de esa forma.

\- Te mentí, te he mentido todo este tiempo – agregó el ruso luego de verle asentir simplemente con la cabeza – Yo… la realidad es que si puedo salir del club – confesó, pues en un par de ocasiones Otabek le había invitado a ir a varias partes fuera del lugar, usando aquello como pretexto

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – no pudo evitar preguntar, dolido ante el rechazo que ahora conocía por parte del rubio el cual pensaba le consideraba su amigo

\- No fue porque no quisiera salir contigo, ¡tonto! – respondió el ruso sin siquiera pensarlo al ver su cara triste, incomodo al escuchar el tono desanimado en la voz del otro

Otabek asintió entonces con la cabeza, dándole de esa forma la oportunidad de continuar con su confesión.

\- Nosotros solo tenemos derecho a salir una vez a la semana durante todo el día, y aun cuando sonaba muy emocionante todos los lugares que me contabas, yo no quería perder esa oportunidad contigo – el rubio se sentía nervioso de decir aquello, mucho más cuando veía que su amigo tenía una expresión desolada

\- No tienes que sentirte presio… - comenzó a decir el kazajo, esa conversación ya no le estaba gustando, quería cambiar el tema y hacer como que nada de eso había pasado

\- Deja que termine – gruñó el ruso ante la interrupción, sobre todo por lo difícil que estaba siendo para él confesar algo tan personal. Suspiró profundamente y entonces jugó nuevamente con la botella - Yo no quiero perder esa oportunidad contigo porqué cada 15 días yo viajo a las afueras de la ciudad…

Iba de nuevo a decir algo, esa incomodidad no le gustaba, hacía mucho que no la sentía estando con el rubio, pero recordó a sus palabras y se obligó a estar en silencio.

\- Hay alguien a quien yo visito, y que no puedo dejar de ver por ti, Otabek – dijo entonces el menor alzando la mirada y viéndole a los ojos, con una sonrisa tan sencilla pero tan cálida, que al mundo sintió que su corazón se rompía.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Quiero ver el mundo arder, jajaja, hasta yo me quedé con cara de "What?!", me gustó como terminó, además me da más pauta de como continuar con el siguiente… estos días me han ayudado a tener un poquito más claro como seguir con los demás capítulos, aunque como les dije antes, todo pinta al drama, o un poquito de angustia, jajaja._

" _¿Y cuando viene lo rikolino?" Ni yo lo sé jajaja, pero ya también quiero que suceda, así que esperemos no tarde, haré lemón si tengo más de 10 comentarios (dicen que así funciona, jajaja) mentira, irá acorde a cuando así pasé en la historia._

 _Sigo con esa sensación de que me hace falta más, o que no se me explicar, tal vez ya debería acostumbrarme a ella…_

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes, en la isla abandonada donde estoy de náufrago, me llegan sus palabras…_

 _Sigo con la inquietud del otro fic que les comenté de Otayurio, e incluso de otro más, pero que es extenso y completamente de tragedia, así que con ese mejor ni me emociono aún. Ya veremos si tienen más noticias de mi, jajajaj, ¡no me odien!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Si! Por fin! Después de mil siglos! Ya ni debería pedir disculpas, jajajaja_

 _Lo siento, me ha faltado ánimo y un poco de inspiración para cumplir mi objetivo. Estoy con una situación de salud complicada y no siempre me siento bien, además de que… a veces no sé cómo unir las ideas que tengo en la cabeza._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho, ya vamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo (el Otayurio, y la zukulencia, jajaja)_

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Otabek no sabía si estaba más emocionado que nervioso o viceversa, pero la realidad era que estaba consciente de que había pasado mucho más tiempo del normal arreglando su cabello, así como lo que vestiría aquel día.

Luego de que Yurio le contara que pasaba esos fines de semana visitando a su abuelo, quien vivía en un asilo a las afueras de la ciudad, no dudo en ofrecerle a llevarlo en su moto, pensando en que eso ayudaría a que pasaran más tiempo juntos, sintiéndose realmente feliz cuando el rubio accedió a ello, quedando de acuerdo para verse el siguiente fin de semana, que era el que correspondía para que él fuera.

Quedaron de verse afuera de la central de autobuses donde regularmente tomaba el transporte foráneo, a las 9 am como siempre que se iba, llegando por lo regular a las 1 pm dado que hacía varias paradas en las pequeñas localidades intermedias.

Yurio apareció en la acera de enfrente y al verlo correr hacía él, sonriendo y agitando su mano que para que le reconociera, los nervios desaparecieron por completo.

\- Hola – saludó el rubio, se notaba feliz del presente viaje

\- Buenos días – saludó él, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

\- ¿En verdad es tuya? – Preguntó el rubio en referencia la moto en la que estaba descansando Otabek mientras le esperaba – Es impresionante

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el castaño, y al verle asentir con la cabeza, ofreció uno de los cascos – amarás sentir la velocidad

\- Veamos entonces – dijo el menor poniéndose el casco, subiendo detrás de él, y quedando algunos segundos con duda al no saber dónde poner sus brazos

\- Agárrate de mi para que no te caigas – señaló el kazajo en voz alta ahora que ambos tenían puesto el casco y era más complicado escucharse.

Sin decir más, encendió la motocicleta haciéndola rugir, y sonriendo un poco más al sentir como gracias al sobresalto el rubio le sujetó con más fuerza. Dentro de la ciudad, el kazajo no podía ir a mucha velocidad, por lo que el rubio pudo apreciar el camino, sin embargo cuando llegaron a las rutas más rápidas y el castaño pudo aumentar la velocidad, sintió como el agarre del otro era más firme.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya más lento? – gritó para hacerse escuchar, pues aun cuando todo eso le parecía divertido, tampoco quería asustarlo

\- No pasa nada – gritó el otro, aunque no sabía si era por el aire o si su voz sonaba algo nerviosa – Solo necesito acostumbrarme

Escuchó y quiso creerle, llevando le pues por las rápidas avenidas hacía el lugar, el cual había investigado para saber su ubicación, descubriendo que según los comentarios de gente externa, no era de los mejores.

A las 11 de la mañana, se encontraban llegando al lugar, lo cual asombró al ruso.

\- Llegamos muy pronto – dijo con cierta emoción, devolviéndole el casco al kazajo, luego de que dejaran la moto estacionada – Podré ver al abuelo más tiempo

\- Sí eso es bueno – respondió Otabek, guardando ambos cascos para caminar con él hacía la entrada del lugar – ¿A qué hora quieres que venga por ti?

\- ¿Estás loco? Tú vas a entrar conmigo – dijo el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar su pregunta

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo el castaño al momento, deteniendo su avance

\- No seas tonto, no viniste hasta acá solo para traerme – dijo el rubio, y sin más le tomó por la muñeca para hacerle avanzar con él

\- Pero es tu abuelo, es algo familiar – intentó excusarse

Yurio se detuvo, mirándolo con molestia

\- ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a mi abuelo? – preguntó entonces

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – respondió al momento, no queriendo hacerlo enojar

\- Entonces cállate y camina – dijo el ruso volviendo a avanzar, a lo que el otro simplemente le siguió

\- Buenos días – saludó la recepcionista al siempre serio joven

\- Vengo a ver a Nikolai Plisetsky –

\- Sí, seguro, pasen, debe de estar en su cuarto aún, llegaste más temprano de lo habitual – dijo ella luego de hacer unas anotaciones

El más joven asintió con la cabeza, y con una seña le dijo al kazajo que le siguiera, quien se sentía realmente nervioso sobre que decir o que hacer.

Caminaron por los pasillos pintados de color pistache, y que tenían algunos sillones ya viejos a lo largo para el descanso de los más grandes. Pasaron varias puertas, algunas cerradas, algunas abiertas, desde donde se podían ver personas de edad, y entonces en el 701, Yurio tocó a la puerta

\- Adelante – se escuchó la firme voz dentro de la habitación – Les he dicho que ya me… - comenzó a decir, pensando que era alguien más, sonriendo al ver al rubio – Yuratcha!

\- Abuelo! – exclamó con emoción Yurio lanzándose a sus brazos sin pensarlo

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, enano – dijo recuperándose, ya que había perdido un poco el equilibrio, y entonces miró al hombre tras de su nieto - ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, luego de hacer que el ruso le soltara

\- Buenas tardes – saludó con una media sonrisa Otabek, nervioso ante el imponente hombre frente a si, pues dado que estaban en un asilo, no se imaginaba que el abuelo de Yurio se viera tan fuerte y lucido.

\- Él es Otabek, abuelo, es un amigo – dijo el rubio como si nada

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿De dónde? – preguntó él, aún con cierta desconfianza

\- De la escuela – dijo el rubio, sin haber pensado previamente en algo

\- Se ve más grande – comentó el mayor

\- Soy graduado, pero en la escuela que va Yurio, nosotros estamos ahí para apoyar a quienes dificultades escolares – mintió el kazajo, hablando de una situación escolar de su infancia.

\- Ah! Cierto, dijiste que estabas en una escuela especial, Yuratcha! – dijo entonces el abuelo, dando por cerrado el tema – Pues han llegado muy temprano, aún no he comenzado a hacer los piroskys

\- No pasa nada, nosotros te ayudaremos, verdad Otabek? – preguntó el rubio, y tras ver la emoción en su rostro, no pudo menos que acceder

\- Seguro, señor Plisetsky – accedió el castaño.

\- Bueno, sirve que podré enseñarte como hacerlos – comentó el hombre mayor

Luego de que fueran a la cocina, lugar que solo en contadas ocasiones dejaban entrar al abuelo, Nikolai enseñó a ambos a la receta de los piroskys, y aunque Yurio no prestaba atención, más centrado en ver la sonrisa de su abuelo, y su entusiasmo, Otabek por el contrario estaba con toda la atención puesta en hacer la receta, pensando que en un futuro si practicaba bastante, él podría hacer el platillo para el rubio, ganándose más puntos a su favor.

Ya para la hora de la comida, degustaron lo que previamente habían preparado, siendo claramente los preparados por Nikolai los más deliciosos. El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron en el jardín, escuchando las historias del mayor acerca de Yurio, así como de su madre, que era su hija, y que parecía, compartía con su hijo su carácter explosivo.

Para las 6 de la tarde, tuvieron que abandonar el lugar, pues había concluido la hora de la visita, y prometiendo que volverían (ambos), abandonaron el lugar.

\- Bueno, tenemos que regresar – comentó Yurio, mientras la sonrisa iba disminuyendo de sus labios

\- Aún es temprano – comentó el kazajo mirando su reloj de pulsera – A qué horas regularmente vuelves a la ciudad?

\- El camión llega a las 10 o 10:30pm – respondió

\- Con que nos vayamos a las 8 de aquí llegaríamos –

\- Y qué haremos mientras? –

\- Bueno… - comenzó a decir el castaño, pues no conocía aquel lugar, pero tampoco quería separarse del rubio, entonces al mirar al alrededor vio una pista pública de patinaje – Qué ahí?

\- No sé patinar – dijo el ruso, un tanto desanimado

\- Yo si, te enseñaré – prometió, y entonces tras dudar un poco, el menor le siguió.

Ya en el lugar, rentaron un par de patines, y dentro le explicó como amarrarlos de manera adecuada para que quedaran justos y fuera más cómodo.

\- No tengas prisa – dijo Otabek entrando con él de manera precavida

\- Sí, está bien – respondió el rubio, moviéndose de manera lenta sobre el hielo

\- Toma mis manos, te sentirás más seguro – prometió el mayor, y entonces al hacerlo el ruso se sujetó con fuerza a él – Vamos a avanzar

\- Es extraño, pero siente bien – dijo el menor conforme se movían, aumentando su sonrisa conforme se sentía más confiado

\- Vaya, pensé que tendrías más miedo – mencionó el kazajo luego de varios minutos, donde el rubio en determinado momento le soltó para hacerlo por su cuenta, acción que lamento pues dejaría de sentir sus pequeñas y cálidas manos.

\- Es divertido, y para nada complicado – dijo el menor, cambiando la velocidad en sus movimientos, adaptándose con facilidad a la situación

\- Tal es porque bailas que tienes buena coordinación para hacerlo – comentó Otabek luego de pensarlo, sin perderse en ningún momento detalle de los movimientos del otro

\- Tal vez en otra vida, fui un patinador profesional – dijo Yurio con un gesto elegante

\- ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? – preguntó el castaño, con cierta sorpresa ante el comentario.

Yurio no respondió, se alejó de él para patinar con más velocidad, temeroso de ser juzgado por algo tan personal como una creencia que tenía, y que le hacía soportar muchas de las cosas por las que a veces pasaba, la idea de una vida, de otra vida completamente distinta, donde sería feliz y tendría una familia.

Sin decir más, Otabek le miró hacer por muchos minutos, viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a hacer las cosas con un poco más de gracia.

\- Disculpen! Es hora de cerrar! – gritó el encargado al par en la pista al ver que no tenían animo de abandonar esta por cuenta propia

\- Si, gracias – dijo el kazajo al encargado – Vamos, Yurio –

\- Voy – dijo el rubio patinando hacía el otro, sin embargo, dado que era su primera vez no sabía aún como frenarse de manera adecuada, por lo que sin poder detenerse a tiempo, chocó contra el castaño de frente, cayendo sobre él

\- ¿Estás bien?! – preguntó preocupado Otabek, sobre todo ante la sorpresa, sin embargo cuando Yurio levanto el rostro de su pecho, comenzó a reír con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, no supe frenar – se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque el kazajo no prestaba atención a sus palabras en ese momento, estaba perdido en el rubor de sus mejillas ante el esfuerzo, en sus labios que se veían más rojos ante el frío del lugar, en el calor de su aliento que ahora golpeaba su rostro, y que hizo que sin querer detenerse, llevara una mano hacía el cabello del menor, para retirar los suaves mechones rubios, y ver así, sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Dioses, que hermoso era ese joven, que pura era su mirada, que suave era su piel… Otabek lo deseaba de todas las formas, Otabek le quería para él de todas las maneras posibles, y sumergido en esa idea, se acercó a besarlo.

Sin embargo Yurio ni siquiera pudo darse por enterado de ello, pues en ese momento, comenzaron a apagar las luces del lugar, como una forma de presionarlos para que abandonaran la pista.

\- Vamos! Antes de que apaguen todo – dijo poniéndose de pie el rubio con esfuerzo de sobre el cuerpo del mayor, sin querer prestarle atención a la forma en que su corazón estaba latiendo en esos momentos.

Aturdido aún de todo lo acontecido, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y no, en silencio y Yurio se quitaron los patines y se pusieron su calzando, saliendo del lugar.

\- Son las 8:30 pm, apenas alcanzamos a llegar a la misma hora a la estación de autobuses – dijo entonces el kazajo, sin ofrecerle llevarlo hasta el club, recordando la ocasión en que el ruso le dijo que Yavok les tenía prohibido ver a los clientes fuera del club.

\- Vamos entonces – dijo el rubio, tomando el casco que el otro le ofrecía.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso que las luces de la lejana ciudad iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, hacía frío, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 lo podía sentir, concentrados en el cuerpo pegado al suyo, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Sí! Cosas cursis! Las amo! Jajaja. Como pudieron ver, cuando manejo universos, me gusta de igual forma plantear similitudes con el universo conocido, siempre pongo referencias en ese sentido para no perder la esencia de la historia original._

 _Me doy cuenta que pese a que se muy bien hacía donde quiero llevar esto, o ciertos aspectos que considero importantes mencionar, se me dificulta poner paja, jajajaja, pero si no, considero queda muy tosco todo el contenido, no sé, es complicado esto de escribir._

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes, aún cuando ya hace mil años de la última publicación jajaja, les juro que no es mi intención retrasarlo mil años, simplemente no me llega la inspiración._

 _¡Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les tengo el capítulo prometido, espero pronto retomar el ritmo y publicar con más frecuencia._

 _Sigue sin gustarme del todo lo que escribo, espero que a ustedes si, les agradezco seguir la historia y sobe todo dejar sus comentarios, lo cual me motiva mucho (aunque no lo parezca ante lo mucho que tardo, jajajaja), ya vamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo (el Otayurio, y la zukulencia, jajaja)_

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

" _Victor, Yavok va venderme, se lo ha dicho a Jean, se lo ha dicho a todos, va vender mi cuerpo cuando cumpla los 17 años_ "

Había lloriqueado esa noche meses atrás Yurio luego de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras de él, aquella noche que ebrio había exigido alguien le llevara con el peligris, llorando como cuando era pequeño, buscando sus brazos para recibir consuelo, incapaz de aceptar esa idea. Y claro que Víctor se lo había dado sin dudarlo, pues era lo que él había estado esperando del rubio desde que se había comenzado a portar distante con él, que volviera a su lado, que le dejara mimarle como tanto le gustaba, por lo que aprovechando que el rubio estaba muy tomado como para darse cuenta de la presencia del oriental en la habitación, lo había corrido de su cuarto a señas y en silencio, pues desde hacía ya un par de meses compartía su cuarto con él, quien fuera llamado Yuuri por Yavok como una forma de que Yurio no se sintiera especial. Sin embargo ese joven era especial, muy especial, era un niño que había forjado su carácter acido como una defensa para ese gran corazón que aún tenía y el cual Víctor amaba, pero no lo amaba con ese amor erótico con el que llegó a compartir encuentros al lado de Chris algunas noches que Yurio se quedaba dormido temprano, lo amaba con ese amor puro, Ágape, ese amor que te hace desear el bienestar de una persona, su felicidad.

Por lo que esa noche, como cuando era solo un niño de 5 años, le sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron, y después cuando se encontraba dormido ante el cansancio, le quito pequeño uniforme de colegial, y le puso una pijama cómoda de Yurio que aún conservaba, le cepillo el hermoso cabello rubio, y entonces se acostó con él para poder descansar plenamente como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

No le sorprendió despertar y encontrarse solo, aunque lo que más lamentó fue haber perdido la antigua prenda de aquel joven que consideraba algo así como su hijo.

Fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo justificar lo que acaba de hacer al estar dentro de la oficina de Yavok, sobre todo al saber de palabras del más viejo, que efectivamente tenía la intención de poner a la venta ese año la virginidad de Yurio, un "evento" que el viejo llevaba a niveles de gran escala, promocionando al chico en cuestión como si fuera el nuevo coche del año.

No lo pensó ni un poco, en cuanto supo los planes de Yavok quien le ordenó poner a practicar con Yurio nuevas coreografías para ese momento, sabiendo que lo único que le interesaba era el dinero, le vendió la idea de que le daría más dinero si vendía la virginidad de Yuuri, quien en últimos meses estaba teniendo mucha fama, más que la que tenía Yurio por su belleza, pues el oriental no solo era atractivo dentro de lo que podía ser alguien de su raza, si no que buscaba ser agradable con los clientes, como en su momento lo había sido él cuando estaba en el negocio.

Buscar convencerlo no había sido fácil, Yavok quería de alguna forma deshacerse ya de esa actitud de Yurio que todos sabían cambiaría al tener sus primeros clientes ante las formas distintas que le tratarían, y ante lo que tendría que hacer contra su voluntad, por lo que discutiendo con el mayor las grandes ventajas económicas que podría tener de esa forma, terminó de hacerlo ceder al recordarle que en un año más Yurio seguiría siendo llamativamente joven, mientras Yuuri quien ahora tenía 24, comenzaría a perder encanto y por lo tanto interés para los demás clientes.

Ante ello, le ordenó entonces que hiciera practicar al oriental lo necesario para el momento, haciéndole también prometer que no diría nada a ninguno de los 2 para que no causaran problemas, y aun cuando le hubiera gustado decirle a su pequeño rubio que se tranquilizara, que aún no tendría que pasar eso, le fue suficiente saber que le había regalado un año más de inocencia, independientemente de entender que jamás podría confesarle lo que había hecho por él.

Entreno a Yuuri varias semanas, y cuando el evento iba comenzar supo que Yavok había hablado con el moreno al verle llegar ese día con una suave media sonrisa como las que siempre regalaba, aunque sus ojos lucían asustados. No le dio importancia, porque ni en las prácticas ni en la habitación, el oriental había comentado algo, de hecho había sido él quien había comenzado siempre las conversaciones, pues le causaba curiosidad como es que alguien de su edad, había llegado ahí.

Primero que nada tuvo que enseñarle a hablar bien el inglés, era el idioma que más se usaba en el club ya que muchos de los clientes eran empresarios importantes y lo manejaban con facilidad, lo cual le había ayudado también al joven hombre a tomar clientes, pues a diferencia de varios en el club que solo se dedicaban a estar ahí, él parecía tener mucho interés en juntar muchos clientes.

Aún a pesar de ese rasgo que no le gustaba del todo, él era amable, le permitía seguir durmiendo en su habitación para no sentir el vacío, y porque el otro parecía querer ahorrar hasta el más mínimo centavo y no tenía intención de gastar en rentar una habitación en el club al aprovechado de Yavok quien al saber de su necesidad no le había dado la opción de darle aunque fuera un pequeño espacio, pensando en exprimirlo lo más posible.

Cuando llegó la semana de la venta, tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba esa nivel de respuesta por parte de los clientes para el oriental, incluso el siempre embobado cliente de Yurio, Jean-Jacques Leroy había pedido una privado con él para ver su calidad, lo cual le hizo sentir satisfecho al pensar que le había ahorrado a su pequeño una noche de tortura con aquel joven prepotente.

Se admiraba sin que pudiera evitarlo de Yuuri, quien de la noche a la mañana había sacado toda su sensualidad, su eros, como se lo había explicado en su momento para que pudiera hacer mejor sus presentaciones, seduciendo en el escenario y en los privados, a todos y a cada uno de los que esa noche habían gritado desorbitantes cantidades de dinero por tener el privilegio de quitarle la virginidad, y que incluso doblaban sus cantidades ante cada nuevo gesto que Yuuri hacía para incitarles a pagar más por él. Al final pesé a los esfuerzos de varios, Celestino ganó la privilegiada noche con el oriental, yendo entonces al final de la subasta, y de aquella semana de locura, a la oficina del más viejo para arreglar los detalles del encuentro, donde él se encontraba para ayudar con los trámites.

Feliz de saber que todo había salido como lo había planeado, Víctor Nikiforov, volvió a su habitación, sin esperar encontrarse a Yuuri echo un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, temblando.

\- Yuuri… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó de forma suave el joven mientras se acercaba, en cierta forma alerta por si el otro intentaba algo – ¿Yuuri…? – preguntó de nuevo al no ver respuesta por parte del oriental, no obstante cuando le tocó el hombro entonces si se sobre saltó el más joven, diciendo un par de frases en un rápido japonés que por supuesto no entendió

\- Yuuri, hablaste en japonés, no te he entendido nada – le dijo lo más amable que pudo el de cabellos platinados al oriental luego de tomar su rostro con ambas manos para tranquilizarlo y hacer que le mirara

\- No quiero hacerlo – soltó luego de buscar las palabras en inglés para poder decir lo que sentía – No quiero acostarme con ese hombre – casi escupió en medio de su nerviosismo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No habías estado de acuerdo con Yavok? – preguntó el ruso, fingiendo en cierta forma desconocer sobre el tema

\- No, él me amenazo, me obligó – le confesó luego de negar enérgicamente con la cabeza varias veces – Me dijo que si no vendía mi virginidad, él me correría del lugar, pero yo necesito el dinero, Víctor, necesito el dinero – afirmó con vehemencia, tomándole por la camisa

\- Sí, está bien, te creo – dijo él, un tanto preocupado del estado en el que veía al otro – Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Celestino no te hará daño, todos nuestros clientes firman un contrato donde se hacen responsables de la salud y seguridad del chico por el que están pagando – le quiso decir, aunque por la cara que hacía el oriental, le parecía que realmente no era eso lo que le importaba

– ¿Eres virgen de verdad? – No quiso evitar preguntar, y sonrojándose, el otro asintió con la cabeza – ¿Ni siquiera has tenido relaciones con una mujer? – preguntó de nuevo

\- No… yo no lo he hecho…. – murmuró apenado, bajando la mirada, aunque seguía luciendo ciertamente ansioso con todo eso.

Saber aquello le hizo sentir realmente culpable, porque sin saberlo, al salvar la virginidad de Yurio, había condenado al japonés a entregarse, aún cuando tal vez pudo haberle evitado aquello. Sintiéndose responsable de ello, pero sin poder dar marcha atrás, Víctor tomó nuevamente el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos, esta vez para besarlo de manera suave.

\- No tengas miedo, te enseñaré como se hace – le dijo con amabilidad al japonés ante la mirada interrogante

\- Víctor, ¡toma mi cuerpo!, ¡ten sexo conmigo! – le pidió entonces Yuuri con desesperación, esperando que aquello le quitara toda esa ansiedad que sentía.

El de cabello platinado negó con la cabeza, y ante la mirada desvalida del japonés se acercó a su oído para hablar de manera íntima.

\- Voy a hacerte el amor, de esa forma sin contar las veces que tengas sexo con otros hombres, sentirás que nada de eso importa realmente, porque ya habrás guardado ese precioso momento solo para ti. – le prometió de manera cálida y sin mediar una palabra más, se dedico toda la noche en cuerpo y alma a cumplir su promesa hacía el japonés.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Como mencioné previamente, me parece importante poner el contexto de nuestro rubio, sobre todo porque ese par más adelante tendrán mucho que ver con nuestra pareja protagonista, así que aquí les dejo un poco de ellos, también les puse un poquito de cosita triste para que se vayan acostumbrando, Jajaja, no quiero nada muy intenso porque no me gusta que la gente sufra, lo prometo, pero dado el contexto de la historia, creo que estamos de acuerdo que no es algo que se pueda evitar, ¿ok?_

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes aún cuando no actualizo con regularidad, les juro que no es mi intención retrasarlo, simplemente me parece complejo plasmar lo que tengo en la cabeza._

 _¡Saludos!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sé que seguí tardando mucho en actualizar, pero este capítulo creo que les va gustar mucho (eso espero por mi bien, jajaja) Ya no les voy a prometer nada, pero les juro que lo hago con todo mi amor y buena voluntad._

 _A veces creo que la historia no tiene sentido, pero espero que para ustedes si, les agradezco seguir la historia y sobre todo dejar sus comentarios, lo cual me motiva mucho (aunque no lo parezca ante lo mucho que tardo, jajajaja), ya estamos en el objetivo (el Otayurio, y la zukulencia, jajaja)_

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Yurio solía ser despistado para muchas cosas y varias eran las razones de ello, el hecho de haber crecido en un ambiente como el Secrets, había propiciado que gran parte de las situaciones que pudieran ser "normales" para otros niños para él no lo fueran, como el poder tener amigos de su edad, tener la molestia de realizar una tarea escolar o aprender ciertas normas sociales. Tampoco sabía tratar ni comprender a las personas, la persona más joven con la que había tratado y con la que pudo haber hablado en el club, fue hasta sus 13 años cuando trajeron un chico de 15 años al que Yavok le puso Minami, y quien estaba tan asustado que apenas alguna vez había convivido con él. Sabía que existían las mujeres porque recordaba a su mamá, y porque las veces que Víctor le había sacado al parque había visto varias, pero nunca había tenido un verdadero trato con alguna de ellas, por eso le había sorprendido también ver en varias ocasiones a esa tal Sara, hermana de Michelle Crispino, quienes siempre venían al club a visitar a Emil, expresamente a Emil, aunque no comprendía realmente para gusto de quien.

Sabe que Víctor no es su padre, pero le ha tratado como si fuera su hijo, y recuerda haber escuchado de sus labios que en realidad no era aceptado eso que hacían por eso debían de ocultarse, pues en la sociedad no era bien visto su trabajo, aun cuando él siempre podía ver las veces que se escabullía de pequeño a buscar a Víctor, que todos esos hombres que les visitaban, se veían realmente felices al estar con ellos.

Sin embargo aun a pesar de ser despistado, ahora lejos de la preocupación que había sentido durante la semana antepasada, ahora puede darse cuenta que algo se ve completamente distinto en Víctor, luce alegre, como cuando él era más chico, y sonríe mucho, aunque su sonrisa se ve distinta sin que pueda explicarlo.

Luego de haber estado estresado durante la semana antepasada al estar practicando con el otro ruso para su venta, el día previo al evento Yavok les anunció que en realidad le venta sería por la virginidad de Yuuri, por lo que durante la siguiente semana, sería solo él quien ocuparía la pista principal en todo momento, mientras los demás se dedicarían a cumplir los pedidos especiales de los clientes que no estuvieran interesados en el espectáculo principal, y aun cuando tuvo que atender a Jean más días, e incluso a Giorgi quien más que nada gustaba de ir a contarle su triste vida, se sintió feliz de saber que pasaría un año más para que él tuviera que pasar por "la venta", algo que de alguna forma le hizo saber con una sonrisa a Otabek en cuanto le vio acompañado de Leroy aparecer en el privado.

Ambos habían acordado que no mencionarían a Jean de su amistad para que no se metiera con ellos, y eso había sido la razón por la que frente a él se portaban como antes de conocerse más, apenas hablándose y mirándose, aunque aquello era un poco difícil para esos momento, y probablemente habría continuado siendo solo "un poco" difícil, si no hubiera visto a Victor a Yuuri esa noche, aquella noche en que queriendo saber que era lo que le estaba pasando al mayor para verse así de alegre, le había seguido solo para presenciar cómo es que al volver a la habitación, Víctor había besado al oriental, pero no había sido como cualquier beso, lo sabía porque ya había visto a Víctor besar a muchos hombres, incluso a Chris con quien en algún momento había tenido algo más que una amistad, ese beso había sido más profundo, más lento, más sentido, ese y todos los demás que le siguieron, hasta que ambos entraron a la habitación, mirándose mutuamente como si el otro fuera la cosa más especial del mundo, y había estado muy tentado en ir tras ellos, tocar la puerta varias veces y reclamar al mayor cuando abriera por mirar así al cerdo ese y no a él, cuando recordó no solo los ojos tranquilos de Otabek mirándole, sino aquella sonrisa suave que solo le regalaba a él, y entonces sus previos planes perdieron sentido.

Ahora cada vez que los veía, no podía evitar pensar en Otabek, porque él quería que el Kazajo pasara todo el tiempo con él, como ellos que viviendo y trabajando en el mismo lugar, podían convivir todo el día, a diferencia de él y Otabek, que solo podían hacerlo por las noches; porque quería que Otabek le consintiera como lo hacía Víctor con el cerdo ahora que todo mundo sabía que eran pareja, ya que ese viejo no podía estarse quieto cuando estaban juntos, abrazándolo o besándolo en cada oportunidad, mientras ellos solo podían aprovechar las ocasiones que Leroy no se aparecía con su amigo para tratarse con la confianza que habían adquirido en las semanas previas. Yurio realmente no se daba cuenta que quería esa misma relación de pareja con su "amigo", porque de haberlo sabido, habría buscado eliminar esa idea, y también alejarse de aquel hombre que ahora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Inocencia, decía siempre Víctor cuando le veía, aunque él realmente no comprendía, lo que si sabía es que curioso de ver la relación que ellos llevaban y que era diferente a lo que él había visto previamente, había comenzado a acercarse a la pareja, y aunque buscaba mantener una distancia pues aún odiaba al cerdo por haber acaparado la atención del ruso, este siempre le jalaba junto a ellos para que le escuchara decir todas esas tonterías que tanto le gustaba decir y que tanto hacían reír al oriental. Al inicio pensó que era amable con el viejo solo porque le ayudaba con sus presentaciones, incluso pensó que era amable con él porque Víctor siempre le llevaba a la fuerza con ellos, sin embargo con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que Yuuri era auténticamente así, y que incluso le sonreía a él de manera distinta a como lo hacían los demás, que lo suyo era real y que en verdad le aceptaba como era pese a sus desplantes, sus malas palabras, e incluso el decirle directamente cerdo, recibiendo de él solo una sonrisa y una pequeña reprimenda "cuida tu lengua, Yurio".

No sé dio cuenta que pronto quiso estar cerca de ambos, y que esa cercanía le ayudaban a resistir los malos días, e incluso el hecho de no poder estar con su amigo Otabek como lo hubiera deseado, no se dio cuenta porque la compañía de ellos que le querían tal y como era se volvió algo tan natural, que no le pareció inadecuado incluso dejar que Yuuri le acariciara el cabello hasta que él se quedara dormido en la habitación que compartía la pareja.

Cuando despertó, pudo ver como Víctor y Yuuri se besaban, y fingiéndose aún dormido, pudo mirar con mayor detalle como disfrutaban del momento como si aquello fuera algo realmente placentero, como si no hubiera nada más que pudiera igualar lo que ellos hacían, sus manos acariciando suavemente la piel del otro y sus respiración en un perfecta armonía, hicieron que la envidia se instalara en su pequeño cuerpo, e incómodo de estar en medio de ellos, comenzó a gritar groserías hasta que los mayores se separaron entre risas para dejarle ir hasta su cuarto a dormir como era debido.

Pensó que aquel tema estaba perfectamente olvidado, pues luego de aquel incidente los otros se habían cuidado de tener muestras muy afectivas frente a él, cuando aquella noche, cuando apareció en un pequeño traje de estilo árabe en el privado que le fue designado y vio a Otabek solo, supo que quería intentarlo.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Otabek tan formal como siempre, regalándole una sonrisa

\- Hola – respondió, y ante la sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso e inseguro de como hacer la petición

\- Por fin tenemos tiempo juntos, he traído en el celular los capítulos que nos faltaban de la serie – le dijo, ajeno a sus pensamientos

\- Eh… si, está bien – dijo por decir algo, pero ansioso porque no era eso lo que quería decir

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el mayor al verle de esa forma

\- Pide Ron – fue lo único que respondió, esperando que el alcohol le relajara un poco

\- De acuerdo – fue lo único dijo el Kazajo, aunque se notaba sorprendido del pedido - Te queda muy bien el atuendo, resalta tu figura - agregó mientras esperaban

Sin embargo en esta ocasión el halago no pasó desapercibido como siempre, pues ahora constantemente escuchaba todas esas cosas agradables que Víctor le decía a Yuuri, y había aprendido que eso no se le decía a cualquiera, por lo que esta vez, se sonrojó al escucharle

\- Ya lo sé – respondió de mala forma ante lo nervioso que el comentario le había hecho sentir, así como sus propios pensamientos

El Kazajo decidió no decir más, Yurio parecía tenso sin que él pudiera descubrir la razón de ello. Esperaron la bebida en silencio, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Yurio le dio un largo trago a esta, haciendo una mueca ante el fuerte sabor.

Se sentaron en el sillón del privado acomodándose para ver un capítulo de la esperada serie que compartían, pero ansioso como estaba Yurio con todo eso simplemente no pudo terminar de verlo.

\- Vamos a besarnos – dijo de la nada el rubio, separándose del otro para verle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó el mayor, tratando de comprender que pasaba

\- Vamos a besarnos – exigió Yurio, comenzando a sentirse incomodo ante la pregunta

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó entonces, girándose para verle mejor

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? – preguntó con molestia entonces

\- ¡Sí! – dijo sin pensarlo Otabek, algo que si Yurio no se hubiera encontrado nervioso, se habría dado cuenta con facilidad

\- Entonces vamos a hacerlo – concluyó, sin querer dar explicaciones

Sin saber que más decir, el Kazajo solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces se acercó un poco para ello, mirando a los ojos aquel hermoso joven.

Yurio se sentía nervioso, el silencio no le gustaba, y que solo le mirara le causaba más ansiedad. Él mismo se acercó, pasando saliva ante la cercanía, y entonces cuando sintió que el castaño ponía su mano sobre su mejilla se estremeció al momento. Sin embargo pasaban los segundos y nada pasaba, Otabek solo le miraba de esa forma, con fascinación, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que él en el mundo, haciendo que algo se moviera dentro de su pecho, y deseando sentir lo otro, aquella tranquilidad que veía en Víctor y Yurio cuando se besaban, fue él quien dio aquel último paso, uniendo sus labios en un impulsivo beso.

Estaba tan concentrado Otabek en admirar a Yurio sin impedimento alguno, que fue sorprendido por aquel beso, y cuando sus ojos buscaron respuesta en los más jóvenes, ante la vergüenza del impulso, el rubio desvió la mirada, haciendo que el gesto le pareciera más que perfecto.

Con la confianza de recordar que él era ahí el adulto y probablemente el más experimentado sobre el tema, con firmeza tomó el joven rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos antes de ser él quien le besara en los labios, esta vez con suavidad y firmeza.

El ruso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por completo, las cálidas manos de Otabek le sostenían de una forma en que jamás se había sentido con Víctor o Yuuri, y los suaves labios del mayor aun cuando hacían latir su corazón con fuerza, le daban una gran paz que le era imposible de describir.

Si, estaba seguro que esta era la forma en que se sentían Víctor y Yuuri cuando se besaban, lo sabía por que al momento de separarse de Otabek a causa de la falta de aire, podía ver frente a si la misma sonrisa que él mismo sentía en sus labios, y también veía esa tranquilidad en los ojos oscuros que él sentía dentro de sí. No quería que desapareciera, quería siguiera, que creciera, que fuera cada vez más y más como veía a Victor y a Yuuri llenarse de ello, por lo que esta vez fue nuevamente él quien besó los labios del mayor.

Yurio desconoce las horas que pasaron besándose en la intimidad de aquel privado, solo sabe que para cuando tocaron a la puerta anunciándoles que el tiempo había terminado, se sentía más pleno como nunca antes en su corta vida.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Ahora si el mundo va ardeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Jajaja, me emocioné tanto mientras escribía, jajaja, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios en todo momento, jajaja, ya estamos más donde queríamos, y como siempre me gusta mezclar el universo original con el alterno, que pese a todo se sienta el sabor de la obra original. Miel y chocolate en todo el capítulo, me encantan las cosas lindas, si se los había dicho?_

 _Espero con todo mi corazón, la inspiración mejore, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, jajaja, porque ya sé que en verdad hay alguien que espera la siguiente parte y no que son solo las voces en mi cabeza xD_

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes aún cuando no actualizo con regularidad, les juro que no es mi intención retrasarlo, simplemente me parece complejo plasmar lo que tengo en la cabeza._

 _Cualquier mensaje en verdad es bien recibido!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta vez me tardé menos en actualizar! Wii! Además de que es mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento, así que espero que les guste, pero sobre todo espero que lo entiendan, jajaja (eso espero por mi bien) Les juro que lo hago con todo mi amor y buena voluntad._

 _Este capítulo cumple por completo el objetivo (el Otayurio, y la zukulencia, jajaja), por lo que espero tener algunos comentarios. Disfrútenlo mucho mucho._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Jean-Jacques Leroy disfrutaba de ser considerado un idiota, eso ayudaba a que los demás no le prestaran atención y pudiera hacer lo que se le daba la gana sin preocuparse de que le estuvieran vigilando, también si se equivocaba en algo no le llamaban la atención porque "ya sabían" que él lo haría mal desde un inicio, y si lo hacía bien le gratificaban y le agradecían marcadamente por haberlo logrado "pese" a ser tan "distraído", aunque la realidad era que Jean-Jacques Leroy no era más que lobo disfrazado.

Algo que lamentaba terriblemente es que no tenía clones de él, alguien que le ayudara a "estar" en esos lugares importantes cuando era necesario mientras él se distraía o hacía lo que realmente deseaba, por eso en los últimos meses había sido algo complicado para él poder ir al Secret, pues organizar una boda por medio de vídeo llamadas, y hacerse cargo de una empresa con varias sucursales en distintas partes del mundo era complicado, y esa había la razón por lo que pese a que había algo ligeramente extraño entre Yurio y Otabek, no había hecho mucho, pues apenas tenía tiempo para poder visitar el club y disfrutar de este. Sin embargo luego de una fastuosa y por demás exagerada boda, y de una igualmente costosa y merecida luna miel con su ahora esposa Isabella, es que podría arreglar ese asunto pendiente.

Terminó de arreglar también todo lo relacionado a su empresa para no tener interrupciones en su investigación, entonces posteriormente lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Yavok acerca de su amigo Otabek, de quien recibió toda la información que le requería, después de todo era uno de sus clientes más fieles al club, además de que había sido quien había pagado el ingreso del Kazajo desde que había ido la primera vez, así como sus demás servicios cuando él estuvo ausente.

Yurio y solo Yurio, fue lo que le dijo el viejo, iba y veía a Yurio en un privado, y si no estaba disponible, simplemente se iba. Estaba ahí mínimo una vez a la semana y máximo 3 días, el tiempo que pasaba ahí era variable, pero de igual forma solo estaba ahí para pasar el rato con el rubio.

El mayor no había escuchado nada acerca de que el ruso tuviera algún comentario respecto al kazajo, aunque de igual forma no era muy sociable con los chicos del club. No había cambiado su rutina en el club, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en que salía de este, pues siempre iba al asilo a ver a su abuelo, o salía un par de horas con Víctor en quien confiaba plenamente, y quien era en esos momentos su mano derecha.

Sin embargo para Jean había algo más, porque a diferencia de las veces que iban antes donde el castaño parecía nervioso con la presencia del rubio, ahora parecía evitar su mirada e incluso el mero hecho de mirarle, de la misma forma en que el ruso actuaba de la misma forma, como si su amigo fuera invisible. De alguna forma sabía que podía confiar en Otabek, y lo había comprobado al dejarle la empresa todo ese tiempo, pero no le gustaba que hubiera misterios para él, lo detestaba, y si bien el rubio no era realmente suyo, era su juguete favorito, así que no tenía la intención de perderlo, por lo que consideró prudente saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Ese día pidió a Yavok un espacio más cómodo, esos con sillones circulares, más parecidos a camas y donde podías compartir sin problema alguno varias caricias subidas de tono con el chico que se hubiera pagado, por lo que sin decirle previamente nada se llevó consigo al Kazajo para compartir algunas copas de alcohol.

Si bien al principio el castaño cuestionó la elección del nuevo espacio para recibir la visita de los chicos, tampoco le dio mucha importancia ante la monotonía del asunto, donde en un inicio y ante el hecho de saber que Yurio no estaba disponible llevaron con ellos a Leo y a Minami, quienes también tenían cierta apariencia delicada como solían gustarle para que les atendieran y les ayudaran a perder el tiempo. Lo que el Kazajo no sabía es que Leroy había dado previamente instrucciones para que emborracharan a su amigo, y de esa forma dejarle más vulnerable a sus cuestionamientos.

Tampoco se quiso ver obvio, él mismo bebió de manera considerable, sin embargo su resistencia al alcohol era mucha en comparación con la de Otabek, quien luego de varios minutos lucía más relajado.

\- Es una lástima que Yurio no estuviera disponible – comentó después de manera casual

\- Lo es, ese joven es hermoso – respondió Otabek al momento cerrando los ojos para poder recordarle con más detalle, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

\- ¿En verdad lo piensas? Últimamente ni siquiera le has dirigido una mirada cuando está con nosotros – comentó de la misma forma "distraída"

El castaño rio ante el comentario

\- No quiero asustarlo, si supiera todo lo que pienso de él en silencio… - dijo el kazajo al otro

\- No pasa nada, debe de estar acostumbrado a ello, no tienes por qué desaprovechar para verle cuando viene – respondió el canadiense a sus palabras

\- No quiero solo verlo, eso es una tortura – confesó sin pensarlo

Ahora fue el turno de Jean de reír

\- Vaya que eres ambicioso, Otabek – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ese hombre le caía cada vez mejor

\- Por eso no quiero verlo – concluyó entonces Altin

\- Bueno, Yurio aún no ha entrado al mercado, pero puedes tener a cualquiera más del club, ahí está Minami, también es rubio – sugirió el canadiense con toda intención, entonces ordenó con un gesto de la mano al chico para que se acercara al otro a darle atenciones

\- No, no quiero a otro, solo quiero a Yurio – dijo con algo de seriedad el kazajo, deteniendo el avance del joven oriental

\- _"Solo quiero a Yurio_ " – repitió divertido Leroy – como si fueras un adolescente de 15 años

Altin no respondió, dio un largo trago a su bebida para no responder pues era propiamente así como se sentía respecto al ruso.

Jean alzó una ceja ante el silencio, " _debe de estar bromeando_ " pensó para sí, pero entonces despidió a los otros pensando en continuar con su parte del plan.

\- Pediré una bebida – anunció el canadiense, llamando al servicio quien tenía la instrucción de mandarle al rubio cuando pidiera Vodka, bebida con la que se había embriagado el ruso un par de ocasiones.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando llevaron el vodka y al mismo tiempo, llegó Yurio al lugar vestido con un pequeño uniforme de policia.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó Jean para llamar la atención de Otabek, quien apenas vio al menor, desvió la mirada

Yurio por su parte, también miró al kazajo, pero apenas fueron un par de segundos antes de ver Jean

\- Vaya, que "agradable sorpresa" – dijo el ruso sentándose entre ambos, pero más cerca de él, mirándole como siempre

\- Completamente – dijo como si nada, entonces ofreció el vodka - Brindemos por ello

\- No quiero tomar – dijo el chico con un gesto de la mano para evitar que acercara la copa

\- ¡Oh, Vamos! Es para que estés en sintonía con nosotros – ofreció de nuevo el canadiense – Otabek de hecho está muy borracho ya

\- No lo estoy – se defendió el kazajo, sin mirarles aún

\- ¿Entonces porque no bebes? ¿Crees que podré terminarme todo esto solo? – preguntó señalando el par de botellas que habían llevado

Otabek tomo una de las copas servidas de golpe sin mirar al rubio, avergonzado en cierta forma, mientras Yurio miraba al castaño curioso de verle en ese estado en el que no le conocía.

Jean tomó al ruso por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas

\- ¿Vas a comenzar? – preguntó el rubio con ligera molestia, al mismo tiempo que buscaba zafarse de su agarre

\- Otabek está muy tenso, ¿te das cuenta? – preguntó a su oído el canadiense, y como esperaba, aunque no sin cierta sorpresa, ese comentario hizo que el ruso se quedara quieto y mirara al kazajo – Por eso ha bebido, bebe con nosotros para que pueda relajarse

El rubio no dijo nada, más aceptó esta vez la copa que Jean le dio en los labios dando un largo trago

Gracias a la música, Otabek no pudo escuchar lo que Leroy murmuraba, sin embargo al entreabrir los ojos y ver a Yurio sobre las piernas de su jefe, prefirió cerrar los ojos, así podía fingir que no se daba cuenta

\- ¿Por qué está tenso? – no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio al mayor al oído también, pues en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al castaño jamás se había portado de esa manera, y en cierta forma le preocupaba

\- No puedo decirte, son cosas de adultos – dijo el canadiense, feliz de tener al otro tan dócil

\- Dímelo, Idiota – exigió el ruso, golpeando su costilla con su codo pues aún seguía sobre sus piernas

Aún a pesar del golpe Jean sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecho de que las cosas siguieran marchando como lo esperaba.

\- Te lo diré, pero debes de guardar el secreto – le dijo al oído, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel del otro, y acercando una nueva copa a los labios del ruso, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía del vodka

\- Él quiere tocarte, quiere tenerte sentado en sus piernas como te tengo en estos momentos, pero le da pena que lo sepas – confesó sin problema alguno Leroy, sin embargo maldijo las tenues luces porque no pudo ver por completo la reacción del ruso a sus palabras, solo que parpadeaba.

\- ¿Y qué no se supone que paga por eso? – dijo el rubio luego de un par de minutos en silencio de mirar al castaño, bebiendo nuevamente, esta vez sin que Jean le motivara a ello

\- Es lo que yo le he dicho, pero es bastante tímido – respondió Leroy, y aprovechando que estaba distraído el menor, comenzó a acariciar sus pálidos muslos, metiendo ligeramente la mano entre ellos

Entreabrió los ojos ante el silencio, y al ver que su jefe acariciaba al rubio mientras este se dejaba, se sintió ligeramente molestó, entonces tomó una nueva copa de licor, deseando con todo su ser perder la consciencia pronto.

Yurió mordió su labio inferior al ver que el kazajo bebía, solo pensando que quería ir con él ahora que sabía que el mayor también deseaba tocarlo como él había soñado ya una infinidad de veces ese último mes de su vida, cuando había pensado que estaba mal de desear algo así con su amigo, hasta el día de hoy cuando Leroy le dijo aquellos pensamientos del otro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al estar viendo y pensando en Otabek, las caricias del hombre de ojos azules no eran incómodas, por el contrario estaba comenzando a excitar su joven cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Jean a su oído al ver que no dejaba de mirarle, lamiendo después un poco de su cuello y metiendo en esta ocasión discretamente su mano dentro de la camisa para acariciar el vientre plano

\- Yo… debería de ayudarle – respondió el ruso, sintiendo un escalofrío ante las caricias, ante esas sensaciones que había comenzado a sentir y que no eran para nada desagradables

\- ¿Quieres ir con Otabek? ¿Ayudarle? – preguntó al canadiense nuevamente en su oído sin dejar de acariciarle y sin tomar a mal sus palabras, por el contrario, viendo una deliciosa oportunidad en ello

\- Para eso paga – argumentó de nuevo el ruso para el mayor y para sí mismo, para acallar en cierta forma su mente que gritaba en señal de alarma ante la idea.

\- Entonces ve – permitió Leroy, presionando entre sus manos los jóvenes glúteos antes de soltarle, y recibiendo a su vez otro nuevo golpeo por parte del menor.

Ya de pie y con el permiso de Jean, realmente Yurio se sintió nervioso, muy nervioso, y al intentar dar un paso hacía el kazajo un vacío se instaló sobre su estómago, por lo que para darse valor se sirvió una nueva copa de vodka, la cual tomó de golpe. Los 3 pasos que le quedaban por recorrer le parecieron eternos, y con cuidado, como si no quisiera molestarlo, el rubio se sentó sobre sus piernas a ahorcajadas de frente a él.

Al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo, entonces sí que Otabek abrió los ojos, mirando entonces el rubio frente a si

\- Yurio… - dijo en un murmullo, sentándose en el sillón ya que previamente se encontraba completamente acostado en el.

\- Quiero ayudarte a que no estés tenso – se justificó de nuevo el menor, la música, el alcohol, las luces tenues y las previas caricias no ayudaban a que su mente se encontrara tranquila, mucho menos con aquel hombre frente a si, con quien se había soñado tanto tiempo de esa forma

El kazajo rió ante sus palabras, ante la forma en que ahora ambos se encontraban, agradeciendo que el alcohol hubiera hecho su efecto y se encontrara en aquel agradable sueño.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – preguntó sobre sus labios, y luego de pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura

\- Es mi trabajo… - se justificó de nuevo el menor, antes de besarlo con firmeza

Otabek le devolvió el beso con seguridad, con esa hambre que tenía del rubio y que solo se permitía vivir en sus más locos sueños, como hoy en que el alcohol le hacía sentir que el ruso estaba realmente sobre si.

Jean miraba la escena con deleite, sin saber que esta no era la primera vez que se besaban ambos, pero sin pensar en ello, solo agradeciendo a los dioses que las cosas fueran por ese rumbo. Dejó que se besaran un poco, que cerraran los ojos y se sumergieran en ellos mismos, entonces se acercó con una copa colmada de licor.

\- Dale de beber al hombre, Yurio, tiene mucha sed – le dijo el canadiense al menor cuando se habían separado del beso para recuperar el aire, sonriendo al ver como la copa era tomada de sus manos y era acercada a los labios del kazajo.

Para ese momento, Jean se encontraba detrás del castaño, mirando fascinado los verdes ojos del ruso llenos de deseo, hambrientos como él ante la idea de hacer perder el control a Otabek, mientras este se sentía en un sueño, uno por demás placentero.

El castaño comenzó a beber lo que el ruso le daba, y con toda intención Leroy inclinó la copa sobre sus labios para que el contenido escapara por las comisuras de sus labios, chorreando por el mentón hasta mojar su camisa

\- ¡Vaya, que tragedia! – dijo Jean con "sorpresa" – debemos quitarte la camisa para que no te enfermes

Sin embargo sus palabras apenas y fueron escuchadas por los otros, pues para ese momento Yurio lamía a consciencia el mentón de su amigo, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y aprovechado la situación fue él quien desabrochó la camisa del castaño, acariciando en el proceso su firme pecho, el cual ahora recorría el rubio con sus labios, mientras Otabek simplemente se dejaba hacer, sumergido en aquel placer.

Tuvo que admitirse en aquel momento que ya varias veces había pensado en su amigo de esa forma, que ya antes había mirado por más tiempo del normal aquel torso marcado que ahora tocaba, así como imagino lo sensible que podía ser el cuello del kazajo que ahora besaba y lamía con deseo.

El cerebro de Otabek no registraba a consciencia que había más manos que las de Yurio que acariciaban sus muslos, acariciando también su torso, y que la boca del menor estaba ocupada en su abdomen como se lo indicaba su mirada, como para ser aquella que mordía ahora también la piel de sus hombros

Cuando Yurio terminó de atender la piel a su alcance, se alzó para besar nuevamente a Otabek, quien esta vez introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, haciéndole gemir ante la caliente lengua invadiéndole. Distraído como estaba el kazajo en dominar la boca del menor, no tomo consciencia de la mano de Jean que comenzaba a acariciar su miembro por sobre el pantalón, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el firme pecho con deseo.

Estimulado como estaba por la mano de su jefe, el castaño tuvo una imperiosa necesidad de sentir más el cuerpo del menor, entonces rompiendo bruscamente el beso le separó de él suficiente para poder quitarle la camisa, revolviendo así su cabello y siendo entonces sus labios los que probaron por fin la pálida piel de su cuello.

Para ese momento, los gemidos de Yurio eran perfectamente audibles, por lo que atraído por ellos, Jean se separó del cuerpo de su amigo y aprovechó que el ruso estaba en ese momento de rodillas en el sillón mientras su torso era atendido por el kazajo, para profanar sus labios en un por demás ansiado beso. El rubio tampoco comprendía muy bien que pasaba en esos momentos, solo sabía que se sentía bien, muy bien realmente, y disfrutaba como nunca de las manos de acariciando su espalda, así como de su lengua lamiendo su caliente cuerpo.

Sin embargo el deseo de Jean por el ruso era demasiado ante el tiempo que había sido contenido, por lo que ahora que el menor le respondía, un hambre intensa le invadió, la cual le instó a querer dominar al rubio con sus labios.

Tal vez fueron esos pequeños quejidos por parte del rubio los que alertaron a Otabek, o tal vez fue el sentir con mayor claridad el cuerpo de Jean tras él buscando acercarse más Yurio, pero en ese momento el kazajo tuvo verdadera consciencia de donde estaba y de que eso no era un sueño, por lo que ver como Leroy profanaba la boca del rubio con su lengua fue algo le despertó por completo, provocando que golpeara con su codo a su jefe en el abdomen para alejarle del menor.

La fuerza del golpe, así como lo sorpresivo de este, dejaron a Jean sin aire haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacía un lado en el amplió sillón.

\- ¡Otabek! – exclamó Yurio sorprendido, quien también había caído a un lado del kazajo ante todo el movimiento.

Completamente despierto y consciente de su persona, el castaño se puso en pie para enfrentar a su jefe, quien luego de recuperar el aliento ante el golpe, buscó furioso la mirada del kazajo.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Jajajajaja nooooooooooooo, yo quería ver el mundo arderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y este es el resultado! Jajajaja, moría de la vergüenza mientras los escribía, pero por fin salió! Los dioses saben que necesitaba escribir un trio de ellos, en verdad lo anhelaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser, aunque debo de admitir que en mi idea principal Yurio iba ser el centro de todo, jajaja._

 _Que va pasar en el siguiente capítulo? Omg! No dejo de gritar en mi interior! Jajaja, me emocioné tanto mientras escribía, jajaja, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios en todo momento._

 _Espero con todo mi corazón, la inspiración mejore, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, jajaja, porque ya sé que en verdad hay alguien que espera la siguiente parte y no que son solo las voces en mi cabeza xD_

 _Gracias a los que pese a todo leen, y más gracias a los que me dejen mensajes aún cuando no actualizo con regularidad, les juro que no es mi intención retrasarlo, simplemente me parece complejo como plasmar lo que tengo en la cabeza._

 _Cualquier mensaje en verdad es bien recibido!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Aquí estoy de nuevo! Si! Aún no muero y además este capítulo es largo como el anterior!, así que espero que les guste, sobre todo por lo que viene después (omg) Les juro que lo hago con todo mi amor y buena voluntad, aunque debemos siempre recordar que el contexto de la historia no ayuda mucho, ok?_

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Como siempre que había un problema fuerte en el club cuando no estaba Yakov, él era llamado para resolverlo y esta vez no fue la excepción, algo que agradeció ya que por lo que le dijeron involucraba a Yurio.

Ya para cuando él había llegado al lugar, el menor había sido llevado lejos de ahí mientras Jean y su amigo peleaban a golpes. En determinado momento, Leroy logró lanzar lejos al otro hombre quien fácilmente le estaba ganando la pelea, y de luego de mirarlo con molestia, de la nada su gestó cambio a uno de sorpresa, y se agarró riendo como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso que le había pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¡No recuerdo nada! – exclamó de repente, en lugar de ponerse de pie y volver a golpearle como había hecho antes

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó en un gruñido el castaño a quien no conocía Víctor, pero quien se veía realmente molesto

\- Si, ¿qué pasó? ¡Estábamos tomando y de la nada comenzaste a golpearme! – dijo Jean quien ahora que estaba calmado, estaba siendo levantado por un miembro de seguridad del club ante lo borracho que estaba

\- ¡Y tú a mí! – se defendió su amigo, quien ahora que hablaban poco a poco parecía calmarse, aunque nadie quería acercarse a él ante lo agresivo que había sido previamente

\- ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que defenderme! Pero ¿por qué comenzaste a golpearme tú? – preguntó el moreno, mientras todos esperaban a saber pues todos sabían del carácter relajado y alegre de Leroy

Su amigo pareció percibir las miradas analíticas, pues su actitud antes segura y molesta, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas…? – preguntó titubeando

\- Te he dicho que no, lo último que recuerdo es a Minami servirte una copa – repitió Jean sin dejar de mirarle

El otro lució no solo confundido, sino por alguna extraña razón avergonzado, entonces simplemente salió rápidamente de ahí, lo mejor que le permitía su coordinación

\- Ordena que lo detengan en la entrada – anunció Víctor a los guardias, al ver como el otro huía

\- No, déjalo que se vaya, yo pagaré los daños – ordenó Leroy al momento, sonando menos borracho y desorientado de lo que lucía minutos antes mientras hablaba con su amigo.

Dado que Víctor sabía que el canadiense era uno de los consentidos de Yavok, no dijo más al respecto, solo miró el salón para hacer un recuento de los daños y hacer la correspondiente factura para el cliente. Sabía que le tenía algo de resentimiento a Leroy por acosar siempre a Yurio, y que regularmente por lo mismo solía pensar de manera negativa de él, sin embargo para cuando este llegó a la oficina, luego de que le revisara un doctor que les ayudaba en el club, no lucía para nada borracho sino más bien algo frustrado, algo que le hizo quedarse intranquilo, sobre todo porque sabía que Yurio había estado ahí con ellos esa noche.

Pensativo fue hasta su habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Yuuri sentando en la cama, al lado de un gran bulto oculto bajo las sábanas

\- _"Es Yurio"_ – le dijo el oriental moviendo los labios, lo cual preocupó más al ruso

\- Yurio, ¿estás bien? – preguntó al momento, acercándose a él

El menor solo gruñó, y se alejó de él aún bajo las sábanas

Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza

\- Yurio, si Jean o ese otro estúpido te hicieron algo, seré yo quien iré directamente a romperlas la cara – le dijo Víctor serio y en voz alta, ante la actitud del chico

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó de la nada el rubio, saliendo de entre las sabanas para enfrentarle – ¡Ellos no me hicieron nada, idiota! ¡Fui yo!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó realmente sorprendido el mayor

\- ¡Por mi culpa se han peleado! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! – le gritó con esa molestia que sentía en esos momentos por sí mismo

\- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó el ruso queriendo comprender todo aquello no tenía sentido para él

\- ¡No me molestes! – gritó de nuevo el rubio bajando de la cama con algo de dificultad ante el alcohol que previamente había tomado

\- Yurio, no te vayas – pidió preocupado ahora Víctor, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el menor olía en verdad al alcohol

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó de nuevo cuando quiso detenerle

El mayor iba decir algo más, sin embargo esta vez fue detenido por Yuuri, quien nuevamente simplemente negó con la cabeza dejando que el rubio saliera.

\- Yuuri, él huele demasiado alcohol, no es bueno dejarlo ir solo – exclamó preocupado el ruso al oriental

\- No, lo sé, pero en estos momentos está molesto y no quiere hablar contigo – le dijo con tranquilidad Yuuri

\- ¿Y que voy a hacer? ¡Necesito cuidarlo! – dijo el otro casi con desesperación ante la ansiedad que le causaba que Yurio rechazara de esa forma su ayuda

\- Tranquilízate – le pidió tomando su rostro con ambas manos, como alguna vez hiciera el ruso con él – Iré y a ver que llegue bien a su cuarto

\- Y qué se duerma adecuadamente en la cama – pidió el mayor al momento

\- Y qué se duerma adecuadamente en la cama – repitió el oriental con una leve sonrisa ante el pedido

\- Bien – fue lo único que supo decir Victor, un poco más relajado

\- Volveré en un rato – anunció el pelinegro, antes de salir de la habitación.

Aun cuando había pasado algo de tiempo de que había salido el rubio de la habitación, no se encontraba muy lejos ante la poca coordinación que tenía.

Yuuri le siguió de cerca, sin acercarse del todo para no molestarle, pero en una ocasión cuando Yurio peleó con Leo que estaba a su paso y que le saludó al pasar de largo al rubio, es que este notó su presencia

\- ¿Qué quieres, cerdo? – preguntó en un leve gruñido

\- Solo saber que llegarás bien a tu habitación – le respondió con tranquilidad

\- No estoy idiota, puedo llegar solo – dijo entonces el menor

\- Lo sé, por eso no me he acercado a ayudarte – señaló amable el oriental, y viendo que era cierto no dijo más el otro, simplemente siguió caminando sin prestarle atención

Cuando llegaron a la habitación sin mucho éxito, Yurio intentó sacarla la llave de su puerta de donde la escondía, y solo entonces el oriental se acercó a ayudar

\- No vayas a decirle a ese viejo donde la guardo – ordenó el rubio a Yuuri luego de que le ayudara a sacarla la llave y le ayudara a abrir la puerta, entrando a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta tras de él, dándole de alguna forma la oportunidad de pasar con él.

\- No le diré – prometió Yuuri, mientras veía como desanimado, borracho y con dolor de cabeza que tenía por obligarse a no llorar, Yurio se tiraba simplemente en su cama.

Le dio algunos minutos para relajarse en su propio espacio, mientras él miraba curioso aquel otro espacio nuevo para él. Las paredes con imágenes de felinos, desde gatos caseros hasta felinos salvajes.

Cuando identifico donde guardaba el menor su ropa, sacó una pijama limpia y se acercó para quitarle el pequeño uniforme de policía que aún vestía.

\- Déjame, puedo hacerlo solo – le discutió con voz baja, sin embargo apenas manoteó un par de veces con él antes de dejarse hacer por el mayor.

\- Solo te estoy ayudando – dijo Yuuri con calma, comenzando a cambiarlo para que pudiera dormir cómodo. Ya cuando terminó, fue por el peine para cepillar su cabello y eliminar esos pequeños nudos que se habían hecho ante lo revuelta que estaba la rubia cabellera, dándole esas atenciones que alguna vez Víctor le había dicho gustaba dar al menor.

Sintiéndose amado y atendido, Yurio no dudo en acostarse hecho un ovillo al lado del oriental quien estaba sentado al borde de su cama, y quien para ese momento comenzó a acariciar su cabello en silencio, sin preguntarle nada de lo sucedido.

En esa tranquilidad que sentía, en ese lugar en el que se sentía libre y junto aquel hombre con el que no se sentía juzgado si no protegido y acompañado, solo en ese momento, Yurio pudo abandonarse al llanto, aquel llanto que conforme liberaba sus lágrimas disminuía el dolor de su cabeza, haciéndole sentir no solo más ligero, sino también más vulnerable.

Yuuri al ver como se hacía cada vez un ovillo más apretado mientras lloraba, confundió aquello con frío y tras cubrirle con la sabana de la cama, acarició su cabello y su brazo para darle un poco de calor hasta que relajado y sin más lágrimas que derramar, cayó dormido.

No sé fue de inmediato, él mismo quiso disfrutar de la confianza que el otro le daba, abandonándose a la inconsciencia frente a él, sin pensar que podría hacerle el menor daño. Antes de irse, también lloró un poco, lamentando la vida que debería llevar aquel joven para vivirse de esa forma, para no saber relacionarse con los más cercanos, para lastimar siempre la mano que le era tendida cuando querían ayudarle.

Tampoco quiso tardarse mucho, sabía que Víctor le esperaría en la habitación y estaba preocupado, así que poniéndose en pie con cuidado salió en silencio de ahí para irse al cuarto que compartía con el ruso.

Apenas había pasado la puerta, Víctor se acercó a él

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó inmediatamente

\- Está bien, lo deje cambiado y dormido en su cama – no quiso decirle que había llorado, sabía que eso le preocuparía aún más y sería capaz de ir a despertarlo.

\- ¿Pero que tenía? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué dijo que había sido su culpa? – preguntó de nuevo con insistencia

\- No hablamos de eso – le respondió, y ante el sonido inconforme del ruso añadió – Te dije que no estaba en disposición de hablar, y no pensaba presionarlo

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabremos qué ha pasado? – preguntó de vuelta

\- Él nos lo va decir, debes de confiar en eso – agregando ante el nuevo sonido inconforme del mayor – ¿No vino él personalmente a decirte cuando tenía miedo porque Yakov lo iba a vender? Además, ¿no vino hoy mismo a la habitación y no a la suya a buscar un refugio?

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón…. – tuvo que admitir el peligrís ante las palabras del oriental

\- Necesitas confiar en él, está creciendo y no te necesita de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando era un pequeño, pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesita – le dijo el pelinegro con firmeza, haciendo suspirar derrotado al ruso, quien se dejó caer en la cama

\- Esta bien, está bien – fue lo único que dijo el mayor

\- Anda, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde – le dijo ahora amable, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa –

\- Ven, no te pongas nada – le pidió entonces el ruso, quien se había recostado ya en la cama y se había echado a un lado para que se recostara el oriental

Ante la mirada tierna y forma en le fue pedido aquello, Yuuri no dudo en hacerlo, entrando bajo las sabanas para acompañarle

\- Me gusta tu piel desnuda, es cálida – le confesó Ruso al oído cuando puedo abrazarle

\- Quítate la ropa tú también – le pidió el oriental al otro a modo de respuesta, pues él también disfrutaba de la piel del mayor

Sin decir otra cosa, así hizo Víctor abrazando nuevamente a Yuuri cuando estuvo completamente desnudo

\- Me gusta también tu piel desnuda, es muy suave – confesó entonces el pelinegro acariciando esta

Aun cuando era un cumplido, por primera vez Víctor se sintió incomodo con esas palabras, pues la razón por la que había moldeado su piel de esa forma había sido para tener más clientes en el pasado.

\- Te amo – quiso decirle el ruso, para alejar aquellas verdades que no podía evitar

Esta vez fue el oriental quien guardó silencio, criado en una cultura que fomentaba y exigía el recato, no le era tan sencillo a hablar de sus sentimientos y aun cuando sabía que Víctor deseaba escuchar esas mismas palabras, solo pudo besar sus labios con ese amor que sentía.

Luego de reconfortarse mutuamente entre suaves besos y caricias, durmieron plácidamente entre brazos del otro. Al día siguiente, Víctor se sentía más tranquilo para poder investigar a fondo que había pasado antes de que llegara Yakov, lamentando que lo único que pudiera saber del evento es que había sido Yurio quien había salido del privado a buscar ayuda, diciendo que ambos clientes se estaban golpeando, y maldiciendo a todos cuando no le dejaron volver al lugar para saber que todo estaba bajo control, momento en el que había corrido a su habitación, donde Yuuri le había recibido pensando que era él.

Como no sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado, aún le preocupaban las palabras del menor quien había confesado que aquello había sido su culpa, temiendo que Jean quisiera vengarse o aprovecharse de la situación para tener al rubio, manteniéndose cerca de Yakov la semana siguiente en que volvió al club y que el mismo Leroy volvió a presentarse en el lugar no solo para disfrutar de los chicos, si no para encerrarse a solas en la oficina del mayor de donde salía siempre con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios que le hacía querer romperle la cara y tirar cada uno de sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Esa misma semana, siempre que volvía de estar pendiente del lugar mientras el viejo se encerraba a hablar con Jean, encontraba a Yurio en su cuarto, a veces con ese cubo de colores en que debía de acomodar las piezas para que cada una de las caras tuviera un color uniforme, a veces dormido mientras Yuuri acariciaba su cabello, y aun cuando le preguntó mil veces al oriental si ya le había confesado algo de ese día, este nunca le dio una respuesta positiva.

Casi como una broma de mal gusto, cuando se había relajado por completo pensando que el tema realmente había quedado en el pasado y no había pasado nada del otro mundo, Yakov mandó a hablarle.

\- Siéntate mi amigo - le indicó el viejo de muy buen humor, algo que le dio muy mala espina

\- Te ves muy alegre – comentó de manera casual, mientras le servía al mayor una copa, como si fuera uno de sus clientes.

\- Lo estoy, lo estoy – contó sin problema alguno, confiando en el ruso como siempre lo había hecho – Jean me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos, y tengo una muy buena idea ahora.

\- Eso es bueno, entre mejor le vaya al negocio, mejor nos irá a nosotros – comentó el joven hombre, buscando disimular el odio que sentía hacía Leroy.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a poner en forma a Yurio, su venta será el siguiente mes – anunció el viejo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Intenté detenerlo, créanme que si, pero en verdad que ninguno personaje me ayudo con ello, así que bueno ya viene la venta! A ver quién da más, recordemos que ahí está el asqueroso de Celestino, jajaja (si les he dicho que lo odio?) Ahora si, nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo, veremos el mundo arder :D_

 _Habrá más zukulencia? Otro trío de mis niños consentidos? (okno) Omg! Sé que es lo que quiero que pase, pero no sé cómo va terminar, solo espero que bien._

 _Recordemos todos nuevamente que el contexto de la historia es un poco "oscuro" así que no quiero reclamos después._

 _Les agradezco sus comentarios, así como la observación que me hicieron sobre el capítulo pasado con el nombre de Yakov, con tanta zul¿kulencia se me fueron esos detalles, jajajaja_

 _Espero con todo mi corazón, la inspiración mejore, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, jajaja, porque las voces en mi cabeza ahora tienen nombres, y les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _Se aceptan sugerencias (¿?) solo sobre los otros personajes, jajaja, cualquier mensaje en verdad es bien recibido!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Aquí estoy de nuevo! Solo puedo pedir que no me odien mucho, tuve un mes MUY agitado en todos los sentidos, y ya saben de la noche a la mañana todo fue mágico y pude escribir esto. Si sirve de consuelo este capítulo es largo como el anterior, así que espero que les guste como a mí, sobre todo por lo que viene después (omg)_

 _Sé que no soy la mejor escritora, pero lo hago con todo mi amor y buena voluntad, ok? Trato de evitar las faltas de ortografía y redacción, pero se me siguen escapando detalles, además de que acabo de descubrir que me gusta hacer esas cambios de personaje en la narrativa, creo que le da más contexto a la escena, así que eso no lo dejaré de hacer :P_

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Dicen que cuando nos sentimos felices es cuando menos notamos el paso del tiempo, que se vuelve tan fugaz que apenas y somos conscientes de que transcurren los días o los meses, y eso fue lo que en cierta forma le pasó a Otabek en ese momento de su vida.

Luego de aquel hermoso primer beso juntos, el tiempo era demasiado fugaz cuando se veían, en medio de besos y de sutiles caricias, apenas y era consciente de que era hora de irse hasta que tocaban a la puerta; si Yurio se mantenía cercano a él cuando se veían antes a solas en el privado, ahora prácticamente le tenía siempre sobre sus piernas, exigiendo siempre que le abrazara o que rodeara simplemente su cintura para tenerle cerca, y claro que él lo disfrutaba, y claro que para él eso era suficiente de momento, porque el amar a un hombre era algo nuevo en su vida, y poco a poco estaba aprendiendo como hacerlo.

Sin embargo no quiso ser consciente de que el mundo existía más allá de las paredes de aquel privado, y que aun cuando ellos se llevaran bien la realidad estaría presente, aunque para él la realidad tenía el nombre de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Cuando él había vuelto a la ciudad a su ritmo habitual de vida, habían vuelto a ir juntos al club a ver a Yurio, sin embargo las cosas ya no podían ser igual que antes por más que ambos se esforzaran en intentarlo. Le costaba no poder sonreírle de la misma forma que siempre, le costaba no tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder aspirar el aroma a lavanda de su cuerpo, y sobre todo le costaba verlo cerca de Jean, aun cuando ellos realmente no eran nada, simplemente se besaban.

Tal vez por eso estalló aquel día, por eso aún en medio de la bruma del alcohol y del deseo que sentía, se sintió enfurecer al ver a Leroy besando a Yurio, como si realmente tuviera derechos sobre el rubio, aunque luego del coraje también sintió mucha vergüenza, porque entonces fue consciente que se había dejado no solo tocar por su jefe de esa forma, si no que le había golpeado como si fuera su culpa lo que había sucedido, cuando estaba claramente borracho como para darse cuenta de que pasaba. De más está decir que no tuvo cara para verle los siguientes 2 días en el trabajo, agradeciendo de sobre manera que se cruzara el fin de semana y que no tuviera que ir a la oficina posteriormente, y aun cuando se sintió mucho mejor de ver que Jean no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y que no le daba importancia a ambos hubieran peleando, tampoco se sintió cómodo con él para volver a ir al Secrets.

Otra parte de él también se sentía culpable de haber actuado de esa forma con Yurio, como si fue como los demás que iban al club, como si solo le importara su cuerpo y no la forma de ser del menor. Lo ideal habría sido disculparse con el rubio, pero pedirle disculpas por algo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser, le parecía lo más hipócrita del mundo; la realidad también es que era un cobarde por más que no quisiera admitirlo, le daba miedo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ese joven, pues no había forma de que aquellos pensamientos llenos de odio y de repulsión que su padre le había inculcado por años pudieran ser olvidados de la noche a la mañana, no le daba miedo el rechazo de sus padres, pues por años lo había recibido, si no el hecho de que aún a pesar de lo que luchara, el rubio realmente nunca podría ser suyo.

Tal vez por eso las cosas hubieran seguido de esa forma por más tiempo, encargándose de hacer aquellos viajes a otras metrópolis para así evitar no solo a Jean sino sus constantes invitaciones al Secrets, de no ser por la noticia que recibiría esa noche.

\- Vaya, todo excelente como siempre, Otabek – le dijo Jean al terminar de escuchar sus palabras y revisar los documentos que le había entregado.

\- Gracias, jefe – respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar tu regreso yendo al Secrets? Hoy tengo apartado un privado con Yurio – comentó entonces el moreno, poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina pues ya era tarde y solo se habían quedado porque él acaba de llegar de viaje.

\- Gracias por la invitación pero estoy cansado, quiero relajarme – respondió, y era real luego de varias horas de vuelo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que con los chicos puedes relajarte de mejor forma – insistió un poco Leroy

\- Sí, quiero tomar un baño y dormir – le dijo poniéndose de pie también para salir de la oficina

\- Bueno, es una lástima que no quieras ir hoy, como estamos en la semana de la venta de Yurio, las cosas en el show como en el privado se ponen realmente interesantes – agregó Jean como si nada, esperando ver cuantos serían los segundos para tener la reacción del kazajo.

\- ¿La venta de Yurio? ¿Cuál venta? – 3 segundos contó el canadiense antes de escuchar las preguntas

\- La de su virginidad, por supuesto – dijo entonces Jean como si nada, terminando de ponerse su saco para salir

\- Pero la venta es cada año, y la Yuuri fue hace unos meses – comentó él mientras terminaba también de ponerse el saco a prisa para poder seguirle fuera.

\- Pues sí, pero parece que Yavok tiene prisa o algo, así que el lunes comenzó su evento que incluso es mejor que todos los que haya organizado el club, debo admitir – respondió de esa misma forma casual, aunque por dentro sonreía realmente satisfecho de las reacciones tan predecibles de su compañero de trabajo.

El lunes… y hoy estaban a Jueves, así que no tenía mucho tiempo realmente pues la subasta siempre era los Domingos.

\- Iré contigo – dijo entonces sin tener un plan realmente, solo deseando por alguna razón ver al rubio.

\- No te presiones, si estás cansado igual podemos celebrar otro día – mencionó Leroy buscando hacer las cosas más complicada para el castaño, solo por diversión.

\- Vamos hoy, tienes razón al decir que en el club me relajo más, además no quiero llegar a un departamento solo luego de un largo viaje – respondió el Kazajo, buscando no sonar muy obvio y desesperado.

\- Entonces vayamos – concluyo el moreno como si nada.

La ida hacía el club le pareció un camino demasiado largo y tortuoso, y se lamentó por mucho el haberse ido tanto tiempo, el haber descuidado tanto al rubio al grado de enterarse apenas de algo como.

El lugar se veía más animado que de costumbre, y a la entrada del club todos los poster habían sido sustituidos por fotografías del rubio en sus distintos atuendos.

El show de esa noche consistió en ver a Yurio entrar en una gigante copa de coctel sobre la cual iba cayendo poco a poco un líquido de color que la iba llenando mientras este se iba quitando lentamente la ropa que traía puesta, la cual al estar húmeda y pegarse sin problema alguno a su delgado cuerpo lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo mientras él recibía sobre si el agua como si fuera algo realmente exquisito, acariciando en momentos su pálido cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos o rozando este contra el cristal de la gran copa que ante la espuma que se había creado, impedía ver por completo el cuerpo desnudo del menor.

Aquel espectáculo habría sido todo un deleite si no supiera que todo era parte de la venta, si no se hubiera hecho consciente de la cantidad de ojos que en ese momento miraban al rubio con algo más que admiración.

Después los minutos que pasaron hasta que llegaron al privado fueron angustiosos, y aunque pensó que al verle se sentiría más aliviado, la verdad es que la presencia de Leroy ahí frustró por completo cualquiera de sus planes.

\- Por fin un poco de tiempo contigo –dijo el canadiense como si nada, sin saber el vació que Otabek había sentido al ver al rubio o como la sorpresa había saltado en el corazón del ruso.

\- ¿Qué es lo desean los caballeros esta noche? – preguntó Yurio, repitiendo esa línea que debía decir a todos aquellos que habían pagado una cantidad más alta de lo normal por aquel privado

\- Ven – dijo Leroy con un gesto al menor como si fue un perrito, y este dócilmente fue junto a él, quien le tomó por la cintura para sentarle sobre sus piernas – Siempre te he querido tener así

Y Otabek realmente no lo culpaba, la sensación del delgado y cálido cuerpo del rubio sobre las piernas era algo muy satisfactorio, sobre todo porque de esa manera uno era capaz de percibir el delicioso y suave aroma a lavanda de su cabello.

Yurio no sabe que pensar mientras el canadiense acaricia sus muslos con firmeza, tal vez quiere ignorar esa sensación incómoda de saber que es él quien le toca de esa forma y no el hombre frente a él que apenas y le mira, y a quien no creyó volver luego de la larga ausencia.

¿Está enojado con él? ¿Se ha molestado por la forma en que le tocó la última vez? ¿Siente realmente asco de él y nunca se lo dijo? Después de todo, en el tiempo que estuvieron a solas, nunca intentó tocarlo más allá de los abrazos, y los besos nunca fueron tan demandantes y profundos como le besó Leroy aquella noche.

Se vuelve desagradable esa sensación en el pecho, la cual se extiende al no poder borrar aquellos pensamientos que no hacen más que dar vueltas en su cabeza lastimándole, y entonces sin realmente consciente de las estúpidas palabras que Leroy pronuncia en esos momentos, besó al canadiense en los labios, yendo a lo seguro, buscando refugió en aquel hombre que sabe con certeza que le desea, aunque lo más quiera sea el amor del otro a quien él anhela.

Ambos adultos se sorprenden, Jean por la iniciativa del rubio que constantemente le evita, Otabek ante el dolor que siente de ver aquel gesto por parte del menor.

El de ojos azules aprovecha la oportunidad y atrapa la delgada cintura entre sus brazos, también mete su lengua en la pequeña boca, deseando obtener eso que siempre quiere del rubio: redición. Pasados los minutos y al sentir que realmente le domina, abre los ojos para ver que el kazajo no les mira, que parece incómodo y dispuesto a salir en cualquier momento, lo cual no es parte de su plan.

\- Espera pequeño hambriento – dijo Jean separándole de sus labios pues Yurio estaba dispuesto a volver a besarlo – Recuerda que está Otabek aquí, no es prudente que esté ahí solo mirando, después de todo puede que él también quiera participar en la subasta.

Reticentes, ambos alzan la mirada para verse a los ojos.

\- Anda, ve con él – le dijo el canadiense, soltándole de entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente le separan 3 pasos del otro, y de nuevo siente que la fuerza de las piernas no le dará para llegar a él, la diferencia es que ahora no hay alcohol de por medio, y ambos son conscientes de que se están acercando más de lo conveniente para sus agitados corazones.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea el caballero esta noche? – preguntó Yurio al estar a ahorcadas sobre su piernas, con el rostro de frente a él, pero sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Bésalo – ordenó Jean-Jacques, mientras tomaba su copa en mano para observar el agradable espectáculo

Sin embargo en esta ocasión el besó no fue igual de firme ante la inseguridad que sentía de ser aceptado, ante el rechazo que sentía del kazajo al percibir lo tenso no solo de su cuerpo, si no de sus brazos que seguían simplemente a los costados.

No fue consciente de cómo sus manos que estaban apoyadas en los hombros del castaño comenzaban a temblar, de cómo incluso sus propios labios comenzaban a dejar de besarlo, temblando también como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltarse a llorar, sin embargo el kazajo si lo fue, y fue él quien queriendo devolverle esa seguridad al rubio que tanto amaba, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con firmeza, ignorando por completo la presencia del canadiense.

Para Yurio aquello fue como una bocana de aire luego de muchos minutos bajo al agua, por lo que se aferró a él con fuerza, robándole entonces el aliento al mayor ahora que sentía su respuesta, acercando completamente su cuerpo al otro, quien no dudo en abrazarle contra él, sintiéndole tan conocido como siempre.

Se besaron varios minutos, sin embargo a Jean no le gustó ver que luego de los primeros besos desesperados del menor, estos se convirtieron en algo más íntimo entre ellos, excluyéndole por completo cuando él quería a ambos para si.

\- Bueno, bueno, basta gatito, no queremos muerto al hombre, ¿cierto? – dijo el de ojos azules con una risa, jalando amablemente al rubio consigo.

Aun cuando aquello no solucionaba nada, para ambos ese momento juntos les había servido para tranquilizarse, funcionando como una muda aclaración de sentimientos sobre lo que había sucedido la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y permitiendo que entonces si pudieran actuar de forma más "normal" frente al canadiense.

El resto de la noche no fue del todo como lo hubiera deseado Leroy, quien si bien tuvo a Yurio muy dócil para si ante la perspectiva de la venta, ni él ni el kazajo aceptaron beber mucho alcohol esta vez, frustrando sus planes de volver a tener una oportunidad con ambos.

\- Bueno, antes de que te vayas gatito, ven y dame un beso de despida – dijo Jean al rubio luego de que les anunciaran que debía retirarse para descansar.

Obediente, así hizo el menor sintiendo como el canadiense le agarra un glúteo al acercarse, haciéndole gruñir sin poder evitarlo

\- Así me gustas – dijo Leroy entre risas, poniéndose de pie – Ahora despídete del hombre para que no le de envidia

Yurio que de igual forma lo planeaba, se acercó también al kazajo fingiendo un beso en la mejilla

\- "Tienes que comprarme" – dijo en cambio a su oído, sonriéndole entre coqueto y nervioso ante el pedido, esperando y rezando con que así lo hiciera el mayor antes de irse a su habitación, corriendo para encerrarse y poder gritar de alegría, de saber que había vuelto y que muy seguramente le salvaría de Leroy.

Y Otabek lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas, habría ido hasta el mismo infierno por él ahora que sabía que el rubio deseaba lo mismo, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan sencillas como ambos hubieran querido.

Sabía que por más "bondadoso" que fuera su jefe con él, no podía pensar que realmente le pagaría la compra del menor, mucho menos porque era más que obvio que lo quería para sí mismo, por lo que al día siguiente fue a revisar su cuenta bancaria, agradeciendo el ser siempre un hombre austero y no haber despilfarrado su dinero en alguna tontería. Aún así quería ver a Yurio a solas para hablar con él, para prometerle que él arreglaría las cosas, para él mismo llenarse de valor y hacer aquello locura, sin embargo ingenuo fue de su parte pensar que el privado para Yurio estaría disponible y sin oportunidad de acercarse a hablar con él sin levantar sospechas, esperó hasta el domingo para el gran evento de la subasta.

No le sorprendió la seguridad del club ese día, pues la cantidad de hombres con dinero que estaban ahí para el evento era significativa, también quiso olvidar que estaba ahí para comprar la virginidad de un menor de edad y que por ello cualquiera podría ser llevado a la cárcel, prefiriendo enfocarse encontrar un buen lugar.

\- ¡Otabek, amigo! ¡Llegaste! – saludó Jean apenas se había sentado, acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado en la mesa, sin invitación previa.

\- Oh, si – fue lo único que dijo, sorprendido de su comportamiento tan familiar, agregando sin poder evitarlo – No pensaba venir.

\- Por supuesto que vendrías – dijo el canadiense con seguridad – " _Solo quiero a Yurio_ " – le imitó con diversión, haciendo que se apenara.

\- Bueno, si – tuvo que admitir de mala gana.

\- No pasa nada, no eres el único – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar a los demás hombres en el club, entre los cuales estaba Celestino como también había predicho.

No tuvo tiempo de decir mucho después, las luces se apagaron y Yurio dio el último show antes de la subasta por su virginidad.

Otabek que ya lo conocía, pese a ver que hacía las cosas con verdadera sensualidad y maestría, podía verle ligeramente distraído, y fue hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron que supo que le buscaba entre la multitud, sonriéndose mutuamente ante el reconocimiento y en espera de lo que vendría después.

Al finalizar los aplausos llenaron el lugar, y entonces se apareció el presentador al lado de la jaula dorada donde habían colocado al rubio.

\- Ahora que concluyo la semana donde pudimos apreciar la excelente calidad y versatilidad de este joven, ha llegado el tan esperado momento de la subasta por su virginidad, lo cual no es cualquier cosa, caballeros, aun así saben que el Secrets es un lugar amable para todos, por lo que comenzaremos con la modesta cantidad de 10 mil euros – dijo para el público.

\- 10 mil quinientos – se oyó la primera vez.

\- 30 mil – se escuchó una segunda, tan rápido que apenas y pudo volver la vista el kazajo.

\- 40 mil quinientos –

50 mil, 60 mil, 75mi, 80 mil, 90mil… las cantidades volaban de un lugar a otro del salón, y él apenas había podido darse cuenta de las veces que intervino.

\- 100 mil euros – gritó entonces Jean, sacándole de sus pensamientos y recordándole que estaba ahí para llevarse su preciada pieza.

\- 150 mil euros – gritón sin pensarlo, enganchado en la mirada y en la sonrisa de suficiencia de su jefe.

\- 200 mil euros – gritó en respuesta el de ojos azules.

\- 250 mil – gritó de nuevo, como si aquello fuera personal.

\- 300 mil euros – gritó otra voz, haciendo que volteara a ver a Celestino que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio también.

Se unieron otros gritos de nuevo, 400 mil, 450mil, 520 mil, 645 mil, 732 mil euros… los hombres dejaban poco a poco de gritar por Yurio, incluido Leroy en cierto punto lo cual animó a Otabek para pelear contra Celestino que no dejaba de ofrecer.

\- Un millón 375mil euros – dijo en una última oferta

\- Un millón 500 mil – gritó sin querer pensar que realmente no sabía de donde sacaría dicho dinero que no existía en cuenta.

\- Un millón 750 mil – grito Celestino de vuelta, aunque ya no le veía cara de que el precio fuera tampoco cómodo para él.

\- 2 millones – gritó, deseando terminar por fin con eso, deseando finalizar con aquella inquietud que le invadía de pensar al rubio con aquel hombre.

\- 2 millones a la una, 2 millones a las dos, 2 millones…. – comenzó a decir el presentador, sonriendo ante la suerte que estaban teniendo con aquel insoportable chiquillo.

\- 20 millones de euros – gritó entonces de la nada Jean-Jacques Leroy, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa en todos los presentes.

\- ¡Vaya! Que giro tan inesperado – exclamó el presentador luego de recuperarse él mismo de la sorpresa – ¿Será que el caballero tendrá la virginidad del rubio por 20 millones?

El silencio y la expectación era total, todos miraban aquel par de hombre que se miraban en silencio, una sonriendo con suficiencia y tranquilidad mientras bebía de su copa, el otro incrédulo sin saber realmente que podría hacer en ese momento….

\- 20 millones a la una, 20 millones a las dos, ¡20 millones a las tres! – gritó y entonces todo se volvieron aplausos, e incluso un cañón lanzó muchos papeles de colores –en hora buena caballero

Otabek no pudo ver la cara de desilusión que había en el rostro del rubio, estaba más enfocado en ver aquel hombre frente así, que sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, había podido ofertar una cantidad 10 veces mayor a la suya sin dudarlo ni un poco.

Jean se puso de pie al terminar su copa con elegancia, entonces sin dejar de mirarle hacía abajo dijo solo para él.

\- Bien harías en recordar cuál es tu lugar en el mundo, Otabek – exclamó como si nada, dejándole solo.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Sé que puede parecer retorcido y todo, pero amo al Jean-Jacques que yo describo, me parece tan emocionante y sensual, que simplemente no dejo de sonrojarme y sonreír como boba cada que escribo sobre él 3_

 _Ahora, 1.- No lo odien, 2.- No me odien! Jajajaja, seamos realistas, Otabek ni a patadas lo hubiera logrado! Es solo un empleado, y esta historia no es la cenicienta ni alguna de Disney, así que algo así tendrían que saber que iba pasar! Además, no es taaaaaaaaaaaan malo, al final no fue Celestino, jajaja y Jean es muy buen opción :P_

 _Por más que lo hubiera deseado, tampoco quise forzar otro trío, así que sufriré en silencio, o después haré un one-shot (lo cual me parece mejor opción, jajaja)._

 _Para satisfacción de todas ustedes, después haré un largo lemon de Jean y Yurio, para que se consuelen, no soy la mejor escritora? Jajaja_

 _Les agradezco y agradeceré aún más en este capítulo sus comentarios, también espero con todo mi corazón, la inspiración mejore, aunque ya es mucho fantasear que suceda, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, porque las voces en mi cabeza ahora tienen nombres, y les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _Se aceptan sugerencias sobre historias alternas a la original, aunque ya saben que el Victuuri está de cajón, cualquier mensaje en verdad es bien recibido!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ya volví, ya no me justificaré, soy de lo peor y así, además de que descubrí en este tiempo que no me gusta como escribo, jajaja, es verdad… creo que no lo hago de manera adecuada, no puedo decir no me gusta la idea que estoy desarrollando, pero creo que podría ser mucho mejor, bueno, de momento les daré lo que puedo y terminaré esto, esperando mejorar en mi siguiente historia. Mi ortografía sigue siendo horrible, lo lamento._

 _Igual espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

No fue directamente a su habitación luego de salir con Yakov, no hubiera podido, menos con el miedo de pensar que estaría Yurio nuevamente ahí. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pensar las cosas, agradeciendo como nunca antes el no haberse topado con Leroy o contar con una pistola, pues la habría descargado sin lugar a dudas en su maldito e inquieto pene.

No conforme con haber logrado que el viejo lo pusiera por fin a la venta, le había convencido alegando que lo ideal para dar conocer mejor a Yurio y alzar su valor en la subasta, debería cobrar también los privados de esos días a precio especial, donde Yurio les daría una "pequeña" muestras de lo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurría esa noche, no se le venía a la mente nada para poder evitar que Yurio pasara por ello, y tanto tardó en volver al cuarto que fue Yuuri mismo quien fue a buscarlo, preocupado de no verle aparecer.

Una parte de él se sintió feliz de saber que también el oriental se había preocupado por la situación, más eso nada cambiaba lo que estaba por suceder. Estaban en el cuarto en silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, cuando el de cabellos negros rompió el silencio.

\- Víctor… - comenzó a decir, sabiendo por lo que poco que ya le conocía, que no dormía aún – Hay algo que no te he contado

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó pensando que si no respondía, asumiría que dormía.

\- Yurio… - titubeó, sin saber cómo se tomaría el de cabellos claros aquello – Él está enamorado

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó nuevamente, tan incrédulo que se sentó en la cama

\- Bueno, no me lo ha dicho directamente – quiso explicar Yuuri, sentándose también en la cama, y prendiendo la luz – pero me he dado cuenta de ello con todo lo que me ha dicho

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – exigió saber el ruso

Yuuri suspiró para tranquilizarse recordando que para Víctor, todo lo relacionado con el rubio era muy importante, pues era como su hijo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el evento problemático con un cliente? ¿Ese que fuiste a arreglar y de donde tuvieron que sacarlo a él? – preguntó para ponerlo en el contexto

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si estaba involucrado Leroy en ello – dijo, entonces hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento que se filtró - ¡¿Está enamorado de Leroy?!

\- No, no lo está de él, sino de su amigo – explicó entonces

\- ¿Su amigo? – preguntó confundido el ruso intentando hacer memoria, pero aunque hacía un esfuerzo, la personalidad del otro no tenía presencia alguna para recordarlo

\- Se llama Otabek – agregó entonces el oriental, a lo que el simplemente negó con la cabeza – Bueno, pues está enamorado de él

\- ¿De él? ¿Pero cómo? No debe de haberlo visto muchas veces, ¿o si? – preguntó el ruso, intentando forzar su memoria

\- Se han visto más veces de lo que podrías creer en realidad – respondió Yuuri, y ante la mirada de desconfianza que se instaló en el de ojos azules agregó – Me lo ha contado Yurio

Iba replicar que eso no podría ser cierto, pues él nunca había dicho nada frente a ellos, pero recordó que luego de aquel incidente con Jean, Yurio solía ir a la habitación de manera constante y gran parte de las veces incluso cuando él no estaba.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que estaba enamorado? – preguntó con cierta decepción en la voz

\- No te pongas así, tampoco me lo ha dicho a mi realmente – quiso que supiera pues era consciente de lo importante que era el rubio para él, por lo que posó su mano en su mejilla para reconfortarle – Pero me he dado cuenta por la forma en que habla de él, por la forma en que sonríe y espera que pase el tiempo para volver a verlo

\- Aún así eso no está bien, Yuuri, no podemos enamorarnos de los clientes – señaló entonces

\- Yurio me contó que ese cliente paga privados con él muy seguido, probablemente tenga dinero para comprarlo – explicó entonces el oriental

\- Me cuesta un poco creerlo, Yakov nunca ha hablado de él – fue su turno de explicarle ante la mirada incrédula que había tenido ante las palabras del otro

\- Eso me ha dicho él cuando estamos a solas, así se han conocido desde algún tiempo – fue lo único que dijo Yuuri para concluir la plática, por lo que ambos simplemente se acostaron nuevamente en la cama, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

En cuanto pudo hacerlo sin ser muy obvio, Víctor investigo más con el viejo acerca de aquel hombre, sorprendiéndose considerablemente al saber que Jean-Jacques Leroy era quien pagaba todos aquellos privados para su "amigo", lo cual hizo que desconfiara por completo, quejándose a viva voz de él con el oriental quien le recordó que independientemente de lo que pensará Víctor, era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Yurio y eso seguiría siendo así le gustará o no. Un poco reticente y gruñón aquel par de días, tuvo que admitir que aquello era cierto y entonces se dijo que si podía hacer algo, y era hablar con ese patán para advertirle que debía comportarse con **SU** rubio, o sería Víctor quien le rompería la cara, y no Jean como intuyó que había pasado aquel día cuando habían peleado al estar ambos en el privado con el joven, compartiéndolo como si fuera una cosa.

A pesar de que Yuuri intentó hablar con él y advertirle que aquello podría terminar poniéndolo en problemas con Yakov, nada de eso fue necesario, pues aquel hombre no se apareció en lo absoluto en el Secrets, aun cuando Jean no dejó de ir ni un solo día, algo que pudo comprobar en el actitud de Yurio, quien esos días se portó tan arisco como comprendió hacía antes de conocerle.

Con demasiado tiempo libre la única conclusión a la que llegó, tan furioso como estaba en esa situación que no podía controlar así como Leroy controlaba a Yakov, fue que ese hombre ya no iba por que había conseguido lo que quería del rubio y por ello se había peleado con Jean. Al llegar la semana de la venta no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, era la mano derecha del viejo dentro del club y era importante que estuviera al pendiente de dar informes sobre el evento a quienes no sabían o sobre como inscribirse para la subasta final. Le hubiera gustado quejarse con Yuuri aquel día al ver que por fin se aparecía ese tal Otabek, sino hubiera estado Yurio en su habitación luciendo aquella sonrisa y visiblemente más relajado.

Entonces él mismo se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba enamorado y no tuvo corazón para decir nada al respecto, porque no quería robarle algo tan hermoso como ello. Se dijo que estaba bien si ese hombre compraba la virginidad del rubio, después de todo de esa forma sería un buen recuerdo para él en el futuro que le ayudaría a sobre llevar ese tipo de vida, ahora solo tendría esperar a que así ocurriera, que el idiota de Jean no ganara la subasta para llevarse al menor con él.

Estuvo en el momento de la subasta cerca del escenario, aun cuando el viejo no se lo hubiera pedido él necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo iría bien, y así parecía, incluso él mismo estaba ya celebrando casi con Otabek cuando escuchó aquel idiota gritar aquella desorbitante cantidad de dinero, tirando cualquier esperanza al suelo, porque era más que obvio que aquel hombre al que su amigo le pagaba los privados, no tendría dinero para competir con semejante oferta, haciendo que irremediablemente ganara la subasta.

Tuvo algunos minutos de confusión, tenía que arreglar sus ideas, tenía que solucionar aquello de alguna forma, eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ni siquiera podría decir que era lo mismo pasar aquella situación con alguien a quien detestabas, a pasarla con alguien que detestabas pero estando enamorado de su amigo.

Dado que la subasta había culminado y ya era noche, gran parte de los clientes comenzaron a irse, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a la entrada a despedírseles esperando de esa forma poder hablar con aquel hombre.

\- Un gusto verles, gracias por haber participado en el evento – despidió a uno de ellos con una elegante beso en la mejilla antes de verle, el pobre hombre lucía aún aturdido, caminaba con un condenado a muerte, parecía como si él mismo no supiera que había pasado, por lo que pensó que eso era de alguna forma una buena señal para el rubio.

Se acercó a él como se despedía de todos, tomando su mano y acercándose a su mejilla para darles un beso, pero en esta ocasión tomó su mano para darle en ella un papel donde previamente había anotado un número de teléfono.

\- Llámame – el hombre le miró confuso no solo al sentir aquel papel en su mano, si no al escuchar el pedido – Llámame el martes a las 3 de la tarde – le dijo de nuevo al oído luego de reír, como si el castaño hubiera dicho algo realmente divertido, era tal la confusión que veía en sus ojos que esta vez le dijo mirándole a los ojos – llámame

No quería decir el nombre de Yurio, por alguna razón creía que ese hombre no estaba en un buen momento para poder manejar esa información, además de que él necesitaba arreglar antes algunas cosas.

Yurió pasó toda noche gritando, rompiendo las pocas cosas que podía poseer en su cuarto, y fue una bendición que feliz como estaba el viejo de haber sacado tanto dinero de golpe se fuera a celebrar y no estuviera ahí para escuchar ni para ver nada de eso, pues de otra forma habría castigado al rubio.

Yuuri le ayudó a calmar al menor lo mejor posible que le permitía su complicado carácter, entonces por la mañana cuando el joven ruso por fin estaba cansado y dormido, a la llegada de Yakov tenía muy claro que es lo que hablaría con él.

Aun cuando fue algo complicado de negociar, agradeció como nunca antes la confianza ciega que el viejo le tenía, entonces al día siguiente fue aquella pequeña cafetería en espera de la llamada de Otabek.

No solía ser una persona impaciente, sin embargo ese tema no era algo en lo pudiera tener mucha paciencia en realidad, por lo que a cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba cada vez más a cada tictac que sonaba en el reloj de la pared.

Idiota, muy seguramente estaba borracho ayer, por eso estaba tan aturdido mientras salía, probablemente no le interesaba Yurio, solamente había hecho creer al rubio que si para que estuviera a sus pies, seguramente se dio cuenta que…

Más no pudo seguir inventándose cosas en su cabeza porque ese momento le dijeron que Otabek estaba en la línea.

\- ¿Víctor? – se escuchó del otro lado la voz insegura

\- Si. Eres Otabek, ¿cierto? – quiso corroborar

\- Sí, así es - respondió

\- ¿Te interesa Yurio? – preguntó directamente, no podía entretenerse, no podía dejar ver que hablaba con alguien

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – preguntó de vuelta el joven, sonando incomodo

\- ¿Te interesa, o no? No tengo tiempo para que te finjas inocente – soltó con cierta irritación

\- Sí – fue lo único que dijo entonces, esperando que aquello no fuera algún tipo de chantaje

\- Mañana llevaré a Yurio a visitar a su abuelo, si te interesa tendrás que estar ahí, será la única oportunidad de verle antes de que este con Leroy – arrojó el ruso con seriedad, sabiendo que aquello que estaba por hacer podría costarle la vida.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Bueno, quería hacer este previo, ya saben que me gusta que todo quede como bien explicado y así, y bueno también ya saben mi OTP es Otabek x Yurio, así que tenía que salirme con la mía, jajaja, igual hay cosas inevitables, por lo que tampoco se me emocionen tanto._

 _Pues lo que sigue pues ya saben que es, en teoría será más fácil hacerlo, por lo que espero darles noticias mías pronto._

 _Les agradezco sus comentarios, espero con todo mi corazón la inspiración mejore, aunque ya es mucho fantasear que suceda, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, porque las voces en mi cabeza ahora tienen nombres y desean ciertas cosas, les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _¡Saludos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sha volví, y pues… jajaja es el momento que esperamos (¿?), no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza publicar estás cosas, jajaja, peeeeeeeeeeero bueno, ya que disfrútenlo porque no volverá a pasar, será tanta mi pena por publicar algo tan malo que no sé cuando vuelva actualizar, jajaja_

 _A veces escribo y digo "Esto apesta", a veces lo leo y pienso "No está tan mal", no sé, de verdad ya solo lo quiero finalizar, tengo muchos proyectos pendientes, y bastante zukulencia por compartir con el mundo, jajaja._

 _Mi ortografía sigue siendo horrible, lo lamento._

 _Igual espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

El nerviosismo nunca ha sido su mejor compañero, lleva consigo al insomnio y dependiendo la ocasión, incluso a la falta de apetito, aunque en esta ocasión, este no les acompañaba.

Víctor le había dicho que tenía que estar fuera del asilo a las 6pm, cuando terminaran las visitas a los ancianos, aunque él estaba ahí desde las 4 de la tarde sin poder permanecer más tiempo en casa.

No tenía idea de que era lo que planeaba el mayor, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con Yurio, de disculparse por ser tan pobre y no haberle podido comprarlo, que supiera que pese a todo, le ama. Si, sabía que le amaba, porque podía recordar a detalle cada expresión del rubio, porque nada le hacía más feliz que poder abrazarle, porque contaba los minutos para estar a su lado. Justo esa noche que no pudo hacer nada, que había perdido contra Leroy, lleno de frustración no pudo negar por más tiempo lo que sentía por Yurio, aún a pesar de los miedos y las inseguridades, de no saber qué sería de ellos en un futuro.

Por eso estaba ahí, esperando a que el rubio saliera para poder hablar, y sonriendo cuando este se sorprendió de verle en ese lugar, corriendo a su lado.

\- Otabek…. ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ruso confundido

\- Yo le dije que vendríamos – respondió Víctor que le había alcanzado

\- Quería verte –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – gruñó Yurio con resentimiento hacía el mayor de ellos

\- Porqué eres muy impulsivo, me preocupaba que no pudieras ser discreto al respecto - el menor gruñó de nuevo, más no dijo más al respecto

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad –

Víctor miró a los 2 y suspiró pesadamente

\- No puedo ofrecerles más que la oportunidad de pasar la noche juntos, y aún eso pone en riesgo mi vida – quiso que supieran, no como un reclamo, si no para que le dieran importancia al hecho – Le pedí permiso a Yakov de regresar hasta mañana aprovechando que estaba de buen humor y accedido, pero temprano debemos salir para estar allá.

La sorpresa se reflejó en ambos jóvenes, sin embargo Otabek fue quien se sonrojó al tener pleno conocimiento de lo que eso significaba.

\- No tengo forma de…

\- No me agradezcas nada, no lo hago por ti realmente – le cortó, sin ganas de escuchar algún discurso lacrimógeno, durante el tiempo que trabajo en el Secrets había escuchado muchos y los odiaba – Solo quiero que lo trates bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Las palabras de Víctor hacían sentir extraño no solo a Otabek, sino al rubio quien seguía ciertamente sin palabras.

\- Viejo… - comenzó a decir

\- Los veré aquí a las 7 de la mañana – cortó, y aunque no lo planeaba, se acercó al otro ruso para abrazarlo – Se feliz

Víctor se fue de ahí pronto, sabía que si no lo hacía de esa forma, se arrepentiría y se llevaría a Yurio muy lejos con él.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, nerviosos, ambos tardaran un poco mirarse

\- ¿Quieres ir a patinar? – preguntó el mayor, sin conocer mucho del lugar pero sin considerar conveniente ir así como si nada ir al hotel del pueblo

\- Mejor vamos a caminar – respondió el rubio, no creía que con todas las emociones que se revolvían dentro de él pudiera prestar mucha atención a la actividad propuesta.

Ninguno de los 2 conocía el pueblo sin embargo esa no era a causa real de que estuvieran más atentos a todas las cosas a su alrededor mientras caminaban, evitando de esa manera hablar entre ellos.

\- Lamento no haber logrado pagar por ti – soltó sin querer guardar más sus palabras, luego de varios minutos – Esa cantidad de dinero escapa por completo de mis manos

\- El idiota de Leroy me quería para él, me lo había dicho muchas veces, debí pensar que no lo dejaría fácil – respondió el rubio luego de negar con la cabeza, sin detenerse y sobre todo sin mirarle. – Incluso ahora que por fin esté disponible, muy seguramente querrá que esté con él más que en el privado, así que de igual forma iba a pasar

\- Después de eso, haré todo lo posible por tenerte la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo – prometió el kazajo sin darse cuenta de lo que extraño de sus palabras

\- No digas tonterías – gruñó el rubio, no porque le molestara la idea, sino ante la vergüenza la cual le hizo caminar algunos pasos más rápido, alejándose de él.

No hicieron mucho realmente, ni siquiera hablaron, recorrieron el centro del pueblo en silencio, apenas y compartiendo algunas palabras cuando algo llamaba demasiado su atención, sumergidos en toda esa expectativa que no hacía más que tensar el ambiente entre ambos. A las 9 de la noche, Otabek sugirió que pasaran a cenar, y aunque al inicio el ruso se mostraba aún algo incómodo, el que pasara en la televisión del lugar un comercial de gatos logró sacarle por completo de ello, logrando platicar el resto de la cena de manera completamente tranquila y natural.

Eso si, después de ella, sin poder demorarlo más, fueron a uno de los 2 hoteles disponibles en el pueblo, subiendo las escaleras de madera luego de pagar la estancia.

Otabek no pudo evitar recordar el hotel de 5 estrellas en el que había estado hacía solo 10 días antes, mientras miraba la extremadamente sencilla habitación en la que estaban, la cual solo tenía 2 camas individuales y una mesa de noche con una lámpara.

De la nada, y con cierta brusquedad, Yurio comenzó a quitarse la ropa

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó casi escandalizado el kazajo

\- ¿Qué hago de qué? Pues me quito la ropa, o ¿cómo va eso? – preguntó

\- ¿Eso qué? –

\- Eso del sexo

\- Wow, vaya, no. Espera – detuvo sus manos, mientras el rubio se quedaba solo en pantalón

\- ¿Qué? – el nerviosismo le hizo gruñir la pregunta

\- No creo que debamos hacer esto así –

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Así, a la carrera, forzado – explicó

\- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo se hace? –

Suspiró, debía el tranquilizarse para hacer ese momento menos crudo

\- Ve a bañarte, eso te ayudará relajarte – sugirió luego de darse cuenta que no había mucho que hacer ahí dentro

\- Bueno – fue lo único dijo, no muy conforme pero igual aceptándolo porque eso mismo a él le da daba tiempo de sentirse menos nervioso

Mientras el rubio se duchaba, él no paró de mirar por la ventana o hacía la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Jean apareciera para llevarse al rubio, y solo hasta que le vio salir envuelto con una toalla pudo olvidar el tema.

\- Voy a bañarme – dijo desviando la mirada de la pálida piel – Mientras puedes ver los capítulos que tienes atrasados de la serie

\- Eso suena bien – el rubio tomó el celular que le dio antes de pasar a bañarse el mismo.

¿Hacía cuanto que no tenía relaciones? ¿6 meses? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, además independientemente del tiempo eso no era un consuelo, porque esta sería la primera vez que lo haría con un hombre, y no sabía si estaba completamente preparado para ello.

Respiró un par de veces de manera profunda, él era el adulto ahí, él era quien tenía que llevar las riendas y hacer que fuera algo memorable y no un simple acostón.

Termino de ducharse, entonces salió también solo envuelto en la toalla viendo al rubio bastante entretenido.

\- ¡Aún no lo han atrapado! – exclamó este al verle

Feliz de verle así de tranquilo, fue a su lado para continuar de ver el capítulo, así como la continuación de este, pues había finalizado en algo bastante interesante, sin embargo como si el aparato electrónico quisiera ayudarles en el proceso, anunció que no tenía más batería y simplemente se apagó.

\- Eso fue muy entretenido, hace tiempo que no veíamos capítulos – dijo el ruso mirando el techo, acostado al lado de Otabek en la estrecha cama individual.

\- No, ya teníamos algo de tiempo – comentó el kazajo recordando el evento que había ocasionado eso

\- Otabek… ¿yo te gusto? – preguntó entonces el rubio, acomodándose sobre su pecho para poder verle a la cara

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- No te entiendo, pagas por privados, pero nunca me tocas y… después de la vez que pasó aquello con Leroy, no volviste -

\- Sí, si me gustas, pero no quiero que pienses que es solo eso lo que siento por ti – comenzó a decir, aunque al momento de pronunciar las palabras se fue sintiendo más inseguro

\- ¿Lo que sientes por mi? – preguntó el ruso, sonrojándose sin saberlo y sin darse cuenta del salto que había dado su corazón ante las palabras del kazajo

Asintió el mayor con la cabeza

\- No quería que pensarás que solo me gustas físicamente, que es solo tu cuerpo lo que quiero de ti, yo…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de decir lo que sentía, porque Yurio le besó impulsivamente.

No quería escuchar esas palabras, porque dolían, porque lejos de sentirse dichoso de que el otro le amara, saber que pudiera querer por algo más de él que su cuerpo le dolía y le hacía sentir que no lo merecía, que debía alejarse del kazajo, sin embargo no era eso lo quería. Prefería ser solo su juguete, pues de alguna forma confiaba que como Jean, si seguía siendo interesante para él, le mantendría a su lado, y no le rechazaría por su carácter como todas las personas del club cuando no le soportaban.

Sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del más joven, Otabek recibió sus labios, al inicio con sorpresa y después con seguridad, buscando transmitir en el beso ese amor que sentía por él.

El ruso se posó sobre su cuerpo y dado que ambos estaban solo cubiertos de la cintura por las descuidadas toallas del hotel, el roce de sus pieles desnudas provocó en ambos un fuerte escalofrío que borró las previas palabras, dejándoles solo con las placidas sensaciones que el uno provocaba en el otro.

Otabek no tuvo que explicar al rubio ni explicarse como es que sería aquel momento, porque simplemente se fue dando, entregados como estaban el uno con el otro, física y emocionalmente, porque aunque no pudiera decirlo, Yurio también le amaba, con cada célula de su ser, ese que ahora se estremecía de anticipación frente a algo que ni siquiera comprendía, pero que hacía que moviera sus caderas sobre el cuerpo del kazajo, quien no podía detener sus manos quienes se deleitaban acariciando cada parte a su alcance del cuerpo más joven.

Gracias a lo excitado que estaba, Otabek tomó el presemen del rubio para prepararle.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estás esperando? – preguntó con molestia y con la voz entrecortada Yurio mientras sentía aquellos dedos dentro de sí dilatarle

\- Espera… no quiero lastimarte – respondió también con dificultad, pues su propio miembro le exigía ser atendido.

Era tal el deseo, que en un momento, el ruso mordió los labios del mayor de ansiedad, y en medio de ese dolor y placer, fue que Otabek entró en el joven cuerpo, provocando un largo gemido.

\- Espera, espera… - murmuró el rubio ante la sensación, pues tener su miembro dentro no era lo mismo que un par de dedos.

Otabek ni siquiera pudo negarse, él mismo se encontraba sumergido en esa agradable sensación de estar dentro de él, de tener por fin aquel joven para si, como para pensar en algo más.

Lleno de deseo como estaba en esa nueva experiencia, el ruso pronto comenzó a moverse sobre el mayor, marcando su propio ritmo para no lastimarse y disfrutar de ello.

El kazajo no podía comparar esa experiencia con ninguna previa, porque el joven sobre si le exigía a su cuerpo más que ninguna otra relación previa, ya fuera por su edad o por su género, llevándoles en medio de hambrientas caricias y gemidos mezclados con gruñidos al orgasmo.

En medio de las respiraciones agitadas que buscaban recuperar el aliento de ambos y del sudor de sus cuerpos, cuando Otabek retiró algunos mechones que se pegaban al rostro del más joven, no pudo dejar de pensar que Yurio no eran menos que hermosamente perfecto.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Realmente espero sus comentarios, por favor, desconozco si fue bueno o un desastre, jajaja. No sé muchas veces si se me explicar, así que…_

 _Aun cuando mi OTP es Otabek x Yurio, saben que no se puede evitar lo inevitable… así que…_

 _Les agradezco sus comentarios, espero con todo mi corazón la inspiración mejore, aunque ya es mucho fantasear que suceda, lo que si les puedo decir es que con cada comentario que recibo, si me siento más presionada, porque las voces en mi cabeza ahora tienen nombres y desean ciertas cosas, les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _¡Saludos!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Jelou! Estoy de vuelta… Pues… estamos avanzando en la historia, aún faltan algunas cosillas pero por lo menos ya llegamos a la zukulencia, así que eso ya es algo, jajaja._

 _No tengo mucho que decir, así que espero lo disfruten las pocas que aún siguen la historia, las demás murieron de desesperación y se han ido, jajaja lo siento .!_

 _Mi ortografía sigue siendo horrible, lo lamento._

 _Igual espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

20 millones de euros, eso es lo que le había costado poder ver la cara de humillación de Otabek en aquel momento, ese también había sido el precio para poder tener el cuerpo del rubio por primera vez, ese que le miró con total resignación, consciente de que no podría negarse más a él.

Ni siquiera podía dejar de sonreír al recordar la cara de todos los presentes, quienes parecían impresionados por aquella cantidad de dinero tan insignificante.

Si bien la empresa era un negocio familiar, Jean era alguien que había nacido para algo más que solo existir, por lo que al recibir esta bajo su control, no solo se había dedicado a administrarla, si no que la hizo crecer el doble, logrando incluso crear otro tipo de negocios, con los cuales se pagaba aquellos gustos.

Dejo todo listo para que nadie le arruinara el fin de semana, y entonces fue al hotel al que pidió llevaran al rubio para disfrutar del momento. Por supuesto que Yakov no se lo negó, ese viejo que muy seguramente había vendido su alma hacía muchos años para tener dinero y que solo pensaba en este, había cedido a sus caprichos dado lo que había pagado por el ruso, permitiendo que lo sacaran del club pues por nada del mundo iba a tener relaciones en aquel asqueroso lugar donde no sabía cuántos hombres habían ya tomado las miles de virginidades con las que el viejo había lucrado.

Para cuando llegó, el menor se encontraba pegado al ventanal de la habitación en el piso 40, y desde el cual podía apreciar con total claridad la ciudad a sus pies.

La mirada que le dirigió al escucharle acercarse era la que esperaba ver de él, fascinado como estaba de la hermosa vista.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó mirando también hacía las luces.

\- Me da igual – Respondió el ruso sin embargo en sus ojos se notaba aún el asombro de estar en aquel lugar.

Y no era para menos, la habitación que había rentado Leroy era la suite presidencial, aquella que parecía por si sola un penthouse, con muebles de la mejor calidad, así como todos los productos que pudieran pedir al alcance en cualquier momento.

\- Seguro, porque en el club muy seguido ves ese tipo de cosas – el ligero sarcasmo en sus palabras hizo que el rubio gruñera y se separa de la ventana.

\- Pues no, pero son solo edificios y luces tontas – se defendió, aunque dado que su curiosidad era mucha, continuó mirando y tocando las cosas, tan suaves y hermosas… en realidad nunca había visto algo así, puesto que no podían ver la televisión en el club.

\- Pediré de cenar, a menos que quieras que hagamos algo antes – comentó Jean

\- ¿De cenar? ¿Qué no vamos a tener sexo? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo

\- Sí, también, pero no seas desesperado, tendremos toda la noche juntos – prometió y se acercó a besar sus labios

\- Idiota – se quitó del beso pronto, y dado que Leroy fue hacía el teléfono para pedir la cena, pudo volver a ver la impresionante vista.

Se sentía en cierta forma feliz de verle así, curioso aun cuando permanecía a la defensiva, así que le dejó hacer sin presionarle como siempre, después de todo estaría con él rubio el fin de semana como había acordado con Yakov, así que podía malcriarle un poco.

Se puso cómodo, retirando la corbata y descalzándose mientras esperaban la comida la cual ante el importante cliente que atendían, no tardó mucho.

Pasaron 3 carritos llenos de comida de todo tipo, desde cocina gourmet, hasta lo más sencillo como hamburguesas y malteadas.

\- ¿Y todo es? – preguntó Yurio cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas.

\- Es para que puedas probar – respondió mientras se servía una copa de vino

\- Es demasiada comida – comentó, en cierta forma confundido.

\- No tienes que comerte todo en este momento, además ya te dije, es para que pruebes – respondió y le acercó a los labios un bocadillo de caviar de esos que tanto le gustaban.

Impresionado como seguía, no dudo en tomar el bocado de sus manos, sin embargo hizo una mueca ante el sabor

\- Sabe raro –

\- Creo que esta puede gustarte – sugirió entonces Jean la malteada de chocolate

Yurio le dio un trago, y sorprendiéndose de su sabor

\- Sabe muy bien – respondió mientras seguía tomando

\- Toma lo que gustes – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa de 2 personas dentro de la habitación para poder comer el plato de carne que le habían llevado.

Jean le dejó hacer, consciente de que entre más relajado estuviera el rubio más agradable sería la experiencia, además de que no lo quería de mal humor el resto del tiempo que compartirían juntos dándole mucha libertad para evitar aquello.

\- Esto sabe muy bien – comentó el rubio al terminar una rebana de pizza, ultimo alimento que había probado de la amplia variedad.

\- Parece algo de tu estilo – no pudo evitar comentar Leroy mientras cortaba con cuidado el filete new york que le habían preparado, el cual estaba por terminar.

\- Ya estoy lleno – agregó el rubio, ajeno a la sutil ofensa.

\- Tomemos una ducha entonces

\- ¿Tomemos?

\- Sí, los 2 juntos – respondió mientras le daba un último trago a su copa, y se ponía de pie

\- ¿Y cuándo tendremos sexo?

Rió ante su pregunta

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tenerme dentro?

\- Eres un idiota, te lo estoy preguntando porque a eso vine

\- No seas desesperado, disfruta lo que te estoy dando

\- No te lo pedí – cruzó los brazos

\- Después sé que me lo vas a pedir – aseguró el canadiense, guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño donde abrió la llave del jacuzzi.

Solo por curiosidad, Yurio le siguió y al ver el lugar se sorprendió nuevamente

\- ¿Es una alberca?

\- Se llama Jacuzzi, es distinto de una alberca

\- Es igual a una alberca pequeña – señaló el rubio cruzándose de brazos

Jean no dijo más, espero un poco a que estuviera más lleno, entonces si prendió el sistema de hidromasaje.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al agua? –

\- Es para dar una sensación más agradable – respondió y entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa como si nada

Una parte del rubio se sintió extrañada de todo eso, de tener a Leroy así, quitándose la ropa, porque le daba algo de pena verle aun cuando él había exhibido su cuerpo mil veces, pero otra tenía curiosidad de ver el cuerpo detrás del traje.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo apartar la vista del cuerpo desnudo del canadiense recordando a su vez el cuerpo de Otabek que solo unos días atrás había descubierto.

\- Anda, quítate la ropa y entra conmigo – dijo Leroy, complacido de la forma en que el menor le miraba y que aumentaba su ego.

\- Solo porque es parte del trato – justificó el ruso, aunque realmente no era verdad aquello. Apresuró el despojarse de ropa ante la mirada fija de Jean sobre su cuerpo. - Se siente extraño

\- Se supone que ayuda a relajarse

\- Que cosas tan extrañas haces…

\- Igual te gusta

\- Solo un poco – se permitió admitir el rubio mientras jugaba con las burbujas que buscaba atrapar en sus manos

Jean le dejó hacer un poco, mirando su rostro siempre molestó mucho más relajado.

\- Tu cuerpo es perfecto – dijo el mayor jalándolo entonces hacía él.

Yurio gruñó al verse interrumpido en su diversión.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas?

\- ¿No me preguntaste que cuando comenzaría el sexo? – preguntó de vuelta y dado que le tenía abrazado de espaldas a él, comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos a salir?

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Pero el sexo se hace en la cama – comentó el rubio confundido

Ante sus palabras, Jean rió divertido con su inocencia.

\- El sexo se puede hacer en cualquier parte, "pequeño" – le aclaró, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Yurio iba reclamarle el haber dicho pequeño, cuando sintió la mano de Jean tocar por primera vez su miembro desnudo, por lo que simplemente jadeó.

"¡Disfrútalo, disfrútalo!" Se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que Yuuri le había dicho antes de irse del club, y luego de darle un montón de sugerencias para que el momento no fuera tan negativo.

"Imagina que es Otabek", recordó otra de las frases, sin embargo eso era imposible, la forma en que le tocaba Jean era completamente distinta a como lo hacía el moreno, más posesiva, era más invasiva.

\- Oye, espera… - comenzó a decir

\- Siempre he querido tenerte así, solo a ti – le dijo al oído el canadiense, y algo en sus palabras le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

\- ¿Solo a mi? – preguntó girándose un poco de entre sus brazos para verle

\- ¿Qué te extraña? ¿No es a ti a quien visito?

\- Pagas por cualquiera

\- Eso es verdad, pero solo cuando no estás disponible

\- Siempre estamos peleando – rebatió de nuevo

\- Si, eso es lo que me gusta de ti

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te va gustar que estemos peleando? – gruñó cruzándose de brazos

Leroy rio, Yurio siempre le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias

\- Me gusta que eres real, que me dices las cosas que piensas y que no te dejas hacer por mí solo porque pago – explicó el mayor

\- Estás loco – gruñó de nuevo, dándole nuevamente la espalda pero sin alejarse de su cuerpo, sin querer admitir aquella alegre sensación al escucharle de decir que él le gustaba así como era.

\- Sí, lo estoy, por ti – afirmó volviendo a besar su cuello, y tomando nuevamente su miembro en su mano para volver a estimularle.

Y esta vez Yurio se dejó hacer sin problema, porque era cierto que no era como Otabek, pero tuvo que admitir que Jean en cierta forma también le atraía, la forma tan segura con la que hablaba, la confianza con que la que se movía frente a él aun a pesar de sus rechazos, la sonrisa que no desaparecía, y el hecho sin importar lo que él hiciera, Leroy volvía por él a diferencia de Otabek, quien justamente parecía buscar a cada acción suya una razón para alejarse.

No quiso pensar más en Otabek, no quiso suplir al hombre frente a si con un recuerdo, se entregó a él que sin dudarlo reclamó cada parte de su ser con un hambre de sí que le hacía estremecer, que le hacía perder la razón y sumergirse en aquella placida sensación de sentirse adorado por Leroy, quien durante el fin de semana en aquella habitación de hotel, le dio satisfacción a cada uno de sus caprichos incluidos los carnales.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Me encanta ver el mundo arder, se los he dicho? Es una sensación extraña… pero bueno, en parte no esperaba que pasara esto, simplemente sucedió, el detalle es que ahora no tengo ni idea de que va pasar después, jajajaja, Yurio arruinándome las cosas como siempre…_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, espero con todo mi corazón la cosa no se retrase mucho, en realidad ya quisiera terminar con la historia, pero aún hay cosas que quiero poner y no se ha podido._

 _Les agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _¡Saludos!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Estoy de vuelta aunque realmente no sé si esta vez si pueda retomar las actualizaciones o no, estos meses han sido muy complicados en mi vida en muchos niveles, pero de verdad quiero darle cierre a esto, por lo que haré lo posible por terminar la historia._

 _No tengo mucho que decir, así que espero lo disfruten las pocas que aún siguen la historia, las demás murieron de desesperación y se han ido, jajaja lo siento .!_

 _Mi ortografía sigue siendo horrible, lo lamento._

 _Igual espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Solo hasta que regresó y Yuuri le abrazó fuertemente preguntándole de manera preocupada si estaba bien, fue que se sintió terriblemente culpable de haber disfrutado aquellos días con Jean; Víctor también le preguntó en varias ocasiones si el otro no había abusado del acuerdo, dispuesto a acusarlo con Yakov para que no tuviera que verlo nuevamente, sin embargo apenado solo pudo pedir que le dejaran en paz para encerrarse en su cuarto, dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama y esperando que de esa forma pudiera simplemente morir.

No entendía que pasaba, pero realmente había disfrutado de estar con Leroy, no era que le fascinara, era todo un patán que en nada se comparaba con Otabek, pero… pero… revolvió su cabello desesperado al recordarse riendo con aquel idiota, disfrutando del hermoso lugar, sintiéndose bien de ser deseado y admirado por el canadiense de esa forma. Y es que en nada se comparaba lo que hacía uno con las acciones del otro, Otabek le hacía estremecer no solo el cuerpo, sino el corazón, le miraba de esa forma que le hacía sonreír estúpidamente como Víctor al cerdo, hacía que sus labios no estuvieran fruncidos o en una mueca, incluso le hacía hablar tanto que muchas veces no sabía de donde sacaba tanto que decir.

No creí que Jean fuera capaz de hacerlo sonreír alguna vez de esa forma, con esa calidez que le llenaba profundamente, ni creía tampoco que alguna vez Otabek fuera capaz de desearle de la misma manera en que el canadiense le había demostrado aquel fin de semana.

Además, ¿de qué le servía amar u odiar alguno?, aun cuando quisiera resistirse a Jean, tendría que verle en el club cada que pagara, tendría que soportar que deseara acariciarle con esa hambre extraña y posesiva, con Otabek era igual, ¿de qué le servía amarle solo él? Era presa del viejo, podría verle solo cuando su dinero lo permitiera, y en algún punto este se acabaría, o tal vez le entraría de nuevo el miedo al kazajo, ese miedo que le hacía desaparecer y dejarle solo, con sus sentimientos, con sus propias inseguridades…

Sacudió la cabeza y buscando alejar esos pensamientos se puso ropa para poder practicar. Estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoraran e incluso que le evitaran por su carácter, sin embargo jamás esperó que lo que había hecho Jean provocara aquella reacción en los chicos del club.

Todos le miraban. Todos. No eran para nada discretos, era incomodo, tampoco se cuidaban de hablar en voz alta, de decir lo extraño que era que alguien pagara tanto por él, quien apenas hablaba con los clientes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Minami? ¿Quieres mi lugar? ¿Ser cogido por Leroy? – le preguntó de forma brusca al otro luego escucharle hablar.

\- Yurio, vamos fuera – indicó Víctor, quien llegó justo a tiempo antes de que el rubio se lanzara sobre el chico y se metiera en problemas.

Irritado, el menor le siguió escaleras arriba, desde donde pudieron ver la gran ciudad a los lejos, era temprano.

\- Odio estar aquí – soltó el rubio de la nada mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia.

\- Lo siento – una media sonrisa se posó en los labios del mayor, conocía esa sensación y no podía evitar que su pequeño la sintiera.

\- ¿Qué sientes? Esto no tiene que ver contigo –

\- No pude protegerte de esto –

\- No digas tonterías, los 2 estamos aquí – gruñó el menor y simplemente se fue, no quería esa charla con Víctor, quería dejar de sentirse de esa forma.

Cómo pasaba últimamente, cuando Víctor no era capaz de resolver alguna cosa mandaba a Yuuri a que se hiciera cargo de ello, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Tú – gruñó al verle en el marco de su puerta – Ese viejo te mandó muy seguramente.

\- En parte, sí, pero yo también estoy preocupado por ti – respondió mientras entraba tras de él, satisfecho de ver que no le cerraba el paso.

\- No tengo nada, ¿porque no dejan de molestar? – preguntó el rubio mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama, por alguna razón nunca podía enojarse con el cerdo.

\- Estás muy irritable – respondió y comenzó a acariciar las suaves hebras de su cabello, había descubierto tiempo atrás que eso no solo relajaba a Yurio, si no a sí mismo.

Gruñó, pero no respondió a eso, se dejó hacer por él, sin dejar de pensar en el par de hombres que tenían su mundo hecho un caos.

\- Yuuri… a ti no te compró Yakov… ¿porque viniste a encerrarte voluntariamente aquí? ¿Acaso no sabías que era este lugar?

\- Sí, si lo sabía, aun así quise venir aquí –

La respuesta confundió al menor, quien se giró sobre la cama y le miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás loco?

El oriental rió, negando con la cabeza

\- Necesitaba dinero, mucho, y este era el único lugar donde iba poder conseguirlo pronto.

\- ¿Mucho dinero? ¿Para qué?

La sonrisa disminuyó un poco en sus labios, ese era un secreto que no había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Víctor quien era su pareja.

\- Para salvar a mi familia – respondió luego de un par de minutos en silencio, borrando por completo la felicidad en su rostro - Mi padre pidió dinero a personas peligrosas para rescatar el negocio familiar, sin embargo al final no sirvió de nada, perdimos todo y nos quedamos con la deuda, como no tenemos dinero para pagarles, han ido a amenazar con matar con toda la familia si no cubrimos ese dinero pronto, y bueno… aquí estoy - confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su rostro lucía completamente distinto al Yuuri que el ruso conocía de meses, por lo que incómodo se sentó en la cama.

\- Lo siento mucho… - dijo por decir algo.

\- No tiene nada de malo, al contrario, gracias a eso he podido conocerte a ti y a Víctor, así que puedo decir que pese a todo, soy feliz – le respondió al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa volvía a sus labios.

\- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó el rubio nuevamente confundido con sus palabras.

Asintió con la cabeza

\- Estando junto a Víctor, soy feliz aun sin importar donde estemos –

La mente de Yurio voló a la noche que había compartido en el hotel con Otabek hacía solo algunos días, y a las tantas veces que en el privado, sin hacer nada más que estar juntos, no podía parar de sonreír, de sentirse pleno y completo, entonces comprendió que era feliz con ese hombre a su lado, que sí, le amaba, le gustara o no, lo mereciera en su vida o no.

\- Pero tú puedes estar a su lado siempre, yo nunca podré, jamás podré – confesó sin darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que miraba sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- No digas eso Yurio, la vida da muchas vueltas, todo puede cambiar entre ustedes, tu vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento – le dijo cálidamente, y dado que el rubio sentía que en cualquier momento se iba romper en pedazos, se aferró al otro con fuerza, deseando creer en sus palabras, aunque no hubiera razón alguna para tener dicha esperanza.

Las palabras de Yuuri fueron más ciertas de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado aquella tarde que consoló al rubio, tan reales que a la semana siguiente cuando fue a llevar el dinero que había juntado ese mes para su familia, descubrió que estaba la casa clausurada por la policía y entonces supo con horror que los prestamistas no habían querido esperar por más tiempo y habían matado a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento. Habían pasado solo 15 días del evento, pero sin ningún familiar al cual avisar o que reclamara los cuerpos, estos fueron lanzados a la fosa común por lo que incluso era imposible despedirse de ellos…

5 horas fueron las que camino Yuuri bajo la lluvia hasta el secrets en las afueras de la ciudad, 5 horas en las que los padecimientos sufridos esos meses se volvieron nada ante la cruda noticia, 5 horas no solo de tristeza sino de cansancio, las cuales culminaron en el grupo de ladrones que se acercó a robarle y tocarle, pero eso tampoco importaba, ya no…

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Pues nada, todo es muerte y destrucción, así es la vida, así que pues…_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio mucho el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _¡Saludos!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Parece que todo va bien en mi cabecita y pude actualizar pronto, así que espero que las cosas sigan así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder terminar esto y llevar acabo mis otros proyectos._

 _No tengo mucho que decir, así que espero lo disfruten las pocas que aún siguen la historia, las demás murieron de desesperación y se han ido, jajaja lo siento .!_

 _La ortografía no es mi fuerte, sin embargo hago mi mejor esfuerzo, igual espero disfruten el capítulo._

 _Pd. Los personajes de Yurio on Ice no me pertenecen, de ser así habría más yaoi, y Otabek y Yurio serían canon :P_

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Realmente las heridas recibidas habían sanado hacía días, algunos golpes y un par de mordidas era lo que había soportado su cuerpo antes de que la gente de Yakov le encontrara y le quitara de las manos de aquellos hombres, sin embargo el dolor emocional seguía ahí, aquel que le tenía mudo pese a los esfuerzos de Víctor por hacerle sonreír, aquel que encontraba un eco en la silenciosa pero constante presencia de Yurio a su lado, quien sin saber que más hacer se recostaba a su lado a cada momento que tenía libre esperando que volviera a ser el hombre que le mimaba siempre.

Sin embargo el silencio no es para todos y luego de 3 semanas de incertidumbre, Yurio no quiso evitar contarle el secreto de Yuuri a Víctor, quien al saber aquello fue entonces al antiguo hogar de su pareja, y tras conocer el trágico desenlace de su familia, él mismo lloro con Yuuri en brazos quien pudo entender que ahora el ruso también lo sabía todo.

Para ese momento Yakov estaba desesperado de la ausencia del oriental en el escenario, de la cara larga de Yurio, de la preocupación de Víctor que le tenía más al pendiente del japonés que de nada más en el club, y solo gracias a que estos intervinieron a su favor fue que no le corrió del lugar, no sin dejar de advertirles que de continuar así terminaría matándole.

No obstante esto no fue necesario, pues un día sin que Víctor lo esperara, al despertar se dio cuenta de que Yuuri lo miraba en silencio, había algo distinto en sus ojos pero fue más la alegría de que no rehuyera su mirada y le hablara luego de un mes de silencio que ignoró la ausencia de brillo en ellos.

Yurio también se mostró feliz del progreso, y aunque su forma de expresarlo solo fue abrazarse al oriental y pasar así todo el día, Jean y Otabek pudieron notar el cambio en el humor del menor cuando le visitaron aquella noche, y es que luego de creerse el poseedor de la virginidad del rubio, Leroy pagaba mínimo dos veces a la semana un privado con el ruso al cual siempre invitaba al kazajo para torturarle, sin dejar también de pagar por cuerpo, pues desde que había logrado tenerle completamente era imposible no buscarle, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo de Yurio parecía responder tan bien al suyo, como si estuviera destinado a recibirle, una idea que sin pesarlo comenzó a obsesionarle poco a poco.

Otabek no se salvaba de sus propias obsesiones, de sus pensamientos que le daban vueltas una y otra vez sin que hubiera forma de detenerlos. No podía engañarse, lo sabía, Jean tomaba el cuerpo de Yurio todas las semanas, y aun cuando el rubio no le decía nada, lo sabía por la forma en que le trataba durante los privados, no le deseaba de esa forma posesiva con que siempre lo había tratado porque ya lo tenía, notaba que conocía su cuerpo por la forma en que sabía dónde tocarle, y eso le enfermaba, de la misma forma en que le enfermaba tener que pagar el mismo por su compañía cuando… cuando se pertenecían, ¿cierto?.

Tenía que arriesgarse, aceptarlo, pelear, por él, y si eso significaba enfrentar directamente a Jean-Jacques Leroy, entonces eso haría.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _-"¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser libre?" –_

Aun cuando Yuuri había deslizado las palabras muy suavemente de sus labios, para Víctor había sido un huracán el que había invadido sus oídos, sobre todo ante la seriedad de la mirada del japonés.

 _\- "Nada nos ata aquí" – continuó diciéndole de la misma forma._

 _-"No podría dejar a Yurio aquí, jamás" – respondió al momento, casi escandalizado con que el oriental sugiriera algo como eso._

 _\- "No hablo solo de nosotros, hablo de llevarnos a Yurio, irnos lejos" – le explicó el moreno y pasó saliva para poder pronunciar las siguientes palabras – "Ser… ser una familia"_

Solo recordar ese momento le hacía temblar, le hacía querer gritar de alegría, despertaba en él una esperanza tan grande, que le costaba muchísimo trabajo poder mantenerse serio y solo era capaz de hacerlo al recordar las razones que había llevado a su pareja a tomar dicha decisión.

Para Yuuri no tenía para él más sentido seguir ahí, la única razón de permitir su cuerpo ser profanado era darle a sus padres y hermana la oportunidad de vivir, de ser felices, algo que les fue arrancado sin importar sus esfuerzos o sus sueños, no permitiría que lo hicieran de nuevo, que le quitaran el amor que había encontrado, el cariño de aquel otro que quería como si fuera realmente su propio hijo. Debían irse de ahí, lejos, muy lejos, un lugar donde comenzaran de nuevo, donde la distancia fuera eliminando poco a poco las cicatrices, donde pudieran sonreír y ser quieres realmente eran, donde los 3 pudieran ser finalmente felices. Lo había pensado todas esos días en los que se había encerrado en sí mismo, esos días en que sintiéndose completamente perdido y solo, Víctor y Yurio habían permanecido a su lado, y lo supo, supo que los quería consigo siempre, lejos de todo ese dolor, de ese ambiente tóxico y artificial, tenía que alejar a su nueva familia de lo que había matado a la otra, tenía que romper ese círculo de dolor.

Víctor y él habían pasado toda la noche hablando de ello, tenían que planearlo muy bien si querían que funcionara, tenían que ser cuidadosos porque ambos conocían a Yakov, sabían de lo que era capaz y ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto sufrir más.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿Listo para ir al Secrets? – preguntó el canadiense al su empleo luego de que terminaran de arreglar lo más importante de aquel día.

\- No, no iré contigo, Jean –

No era la primera vez que Otabek se negaba a una de sus invitaciones, regularmente tenía que ver con sus emociones, sin embargo la mirada seria del kazajo le hizo estar alerta.

\- Yo sé que estás cansado pero ese es el punto, relajarnos mientras Yurio nos mima y nos deleita con su figura. – buscó convencerlo con ese tono que usaba para hacerse el "divertido".

\- Quiero que dejes de ir a verlo, Jean – no había expresión en su rostro, esperaba que con ello el otro le tomara en serio, sin embargo Leroy rió abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué tontería has dicho? – no pudo evitar preguntar, sí que se necesitaba valor para pedirle algo como aquello.

\- Estoy enamorado de Yurio y no quiero que vuelvas a verlo o acostarte con él – le dijo sin responder a la pregunta, pero esperando que con su confesión todo tomara sentido para Leroy.

La risa de Jean inundó el lugar varios minutos y el ningún momento el canadiense buscó disimular, por el contrario, quería que con su gesto Otabek entrara un poco en razón y comprendiera lo ilógico de su pedido.

\- ¿Sabes cuantos años estuve esperando para poder cogerme a Yurio? 2 años, Otabek, 2 años de aguantar sus desplantes como para que tú vengas a decirme que con meses de conocerle "estás enamorado" – dijo luego de recuperar un poco de la compostura, aún sonreía, pero su sonrisa no era tan alegre como hacía solo unos minutos antes, más bien lucía agresiva.

La risa, como la palabra "cogerme" le habían chocado profundamente, pero no podía darse el lujo de molestarse, tenía que arreglar eso de una vez por todas, tenía que hacerle entender al otro su situación.

\- Sé que lo conoces de más tiempo y te agradezco enormemente que gracias a ti le haya conocido, es por eso que te lo pido directamente, porque mereces mi sinceridad y respeto – habló honestamente, exponiéndose a aquel hombre que dentro de todo lo retorcido de esa situación, consideraba su amigo.

Leroy hubiera prefiero que el otro se molestara, que gritara, que no sacara aquella sarta de cosas morales porque las odiaba, porque nunca había sabido manejar la culpa, la idea de fallarle a las personas.

\- Otabek, deja de ser idiota, Yurio es un prostituto, PROS-TI-TU-TO, no puede ser tu amante exclusivo ni mucho menos tu noviecita – la fachada había terminado, estaba molesto con su empleado que le pedía semejante tontería.

\- Voy a hablar con Yakov, voy a pedirle que me venda su libertad, pero mientras eso sucede, quiero pedirte que no lo veas más – estaba tan decidido, que no fue consciente del cambio de su jefe, quería que lo supiera, quería que en honor a esa amistad que habían logrado forjar pudiera el millonario ayudarle aunque fuera de esa forma.

Pero Jean-Jacques Leroy nunca había tenido amigos, NUNCA en toda su vida, esa idea era muy estúpida, tener un amigo significaba en ocasiones compartir, ceder, perdonar, y él no estaba dispuesto a nada de ello, él no había nacido para eso, él había nacido para ser el Rey de todo, y aunque la idea era por demás absurda, el solo hecho de que el kazajo pensara en que él iba perder a Yurio solo por su capricho, le hacía sentir fuego en las entrañas y unas inmensas ganas de pasar por encima del escritorio y desfigurarle el rostro hasta que recordara quien era él en el mundo.

\- No voy a dejar de hacerlo, iré todas las veces que quiera y se la meteré hasta que se me dé la gana, hasta que me aburra y decida cambiarlo por alguien nuevo – dijo en cambio, de forma seca y firme.

\- Jean, tú estás casado, permite que Yurio sea feliz… - aun cuando le parecieron muy crudas sus palabras, quería abogar a la bondad que estaba seguro aquel hombre poseía.

\- ¡Me pertenece, Otabek! ¡Ese joven me pertenece! Pague 20millones de euros por él, y seguiré pagando lo que se necesite, es mío y ni tú, ni tu estúpido y lacrimógeno discurso de "amor" va me quitar ese privilegio – le enfermaban sus palabras, y sin siquiera pensarlo se puso en pie – Te gusta creer que quieres salvarlo, pero lo único que quieres es poder cogértelo todos los días sin tener que pagar ni un maldito centavo porque no tienes dinero para ello.

\- Yo lo amo – se puso en pie para encararlo, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por el millonario.

\- El amor no existe, ni la amistad, ni la bondad, tampoco los buenos deseos de nadie en este mundo –

\- Lamento mucho que tú lo veas así, pero yo estoy dispuesto a vivir mi vida de forma distinta – le respondió el kazajo entonces se dio media vuelta, Jean había dejado en claro su postura y él no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

\- Otabek, no te vayas, si lo haces te estarás convirtiendo en mi enemigo – declaro el pelinegro mirando fijamente al otro con sus ojos azules llenos de rabia.

El kazajo se giró un par de minutos en los cuales le devolvió la mirada a Jean, en su rostro contraído de coraje no había rastro del hombre con el que había compartida largas noches de alcohol y risas, el hombre que en algún momento llegó considerar algo así como un hermano. La tristeza de esta revelación vino de la mano con la convicción que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes.

\- Entonces seremos enemigos – respondió antes de girarse para salir aquella habitación hacía lo incierto de su futuro.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

 _Pues nada, me encanta siempre ver el mundo arder, el caos y la destrucción…_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio mucho el tiempo que le dedican a la historia para leerla._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
